Fervor
by spaceshadow2
Summary: After Chloe obtains video evidence of Ladybug detransforming, Marinette is forced to obey her every request while she tries to figure out her next move. Meanwhile Chat attempts to find out why Marinette and Ladybug are suddenly so submissive to Chloe, as well as what's happening to his own body.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was startled from the blood curdling screams coming from downstairs. Her eyes went wide as she dropped her pencil and quickly got off her computer seat.

"Tikki!" She hissed. "Something's wrong! Quick, get in my purse!" Tikki nodded and hid inside her chosen's purse as Marinette descended down the stairs.

Her living room was clear, no signs of anything wrong. For a moment Marinette simply thought she imagined the scream, that is until another scream was heard coming from the bakery below.

Marinette gulped and imagined the worse, because she knew that scream belonged to her mother. She slowly opened the hatch door leading to the bakery below, only to find blood pooling at the bottom of the staircase.

Marinette's body trembled as she slowly walked down the steps, her mind jumping to the impossible. Her feet stepped in blood, and that's when she noticed, at the corner of her eye next to the counter, her dead father's body.

"Papa!" she screeched, running over and falling onto her knees next his lifeless body. There was a stab wound straight through his heart. Her eyes watered at the sight, her trembling hands reached out to his body. "Papa..." she cried, just before leather gloved hands pulled her away. The hands wrapped around her neck and stomach, holding her tight.

"Let's go Ladybug, Hawkmoth is waiting for you," Chat picked her up, his strength more than enough to resist her squirming body.

"Ch-Chat? Wh-What are you doing? You...You know I'm Ladybug?"

"Thanks to Chloe, everyone in Paris knows you're Ladybug," Chat frowned. "To think the girl I fell in love with was Marinette of all people. Just plain old, clumsy Marinette. Pathetic. I would never have fallen in love with you if I knew the truth."

Chat's words struck like daggers straight into her heart. One of her worst fears had come true, Chat despising her because he realized the famous, brave hero Ladybug was just her.

"Chat..." her lips quivered as her vision was filled with tears. "Did you kill my dad?"

"No, Hawkmoth did," Chat opened the doors leading to the kitchen, where Marinette saw Hawkmoth holding her mom with a kitchen knife to her throat.

"Mama!" Marinette screamed. "Tikki! Spots On." Her transformation washed over, giving her renewed strength. But Chat was too fast, with his claws he swiped her yo-yo away and pinned her body to the ground.

"Good job, Chat Noir. Now bring me her earrings!" Hawkmoth smugly grinned, staring into Marinette's desperate eyes. "Resist Ladybug, and I will cut your mother down like I did your father."

Marinette relaxed her body in defeat, her tears creating a pool underneath her as Chat plucked her earrings, with Hawkmoth laughing diabolically in front of her.

ooo

"Marinette! Wake up! You're having a nightmare again!" her Kwami's pleading went unheard as Marinette squirmed around in her bed, whispering gibberish as she coated herself in a cold sweat.

Tikki sighed and went to her neck, biting down hard in an act to wake her Chosen. Marinette opened her eyes and quickly sat up straight. She panted for much needed air as she brought her hands to her face.

"You had another nightmare, Marinette," Tikki frowned, nuzzling against Marinette's neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...no," she sighed, hugging her knees. "I'm so scared Tikki. Chloe knows my secret identity. Chloe of all people! Even Chat Noir doesn't know. What if Chloe releases that video to all of Paris? Then Hawkmoth will know who I am, and he will come for me and my friends and family. What if my friends are disappointed that their superhero is _just_ me? Or Chat...he's been in love with me forever..."

"Calm down Marinette," Tikki comforted her. "Relax, take a deep breath." Tikki patted her, "You're the smartest and bravest Ladybug I've ever met, you will figure something out, I believe in you."

Marinette slowly lit up in a smile, "Thanks Tikki." She petted the Kwami, "I guess until I come up with a plan, I just have to do whatever she wants."

"You're strong Marinette," Tikki assured her. "You will get through this."

"Thank you, Tikki," Marinette smiled, before laying back down, attempting to get a few more hours in before school.

ooo

Marinette walked into class and sat down in her seat beside Alya, immediately resting her head in her arms in an effort to get a few more minutes of sleep before class.

"Well good morning to you too," Alya giggled, before she noticed the dark bags underneath her eyes. "Marinette...you haven't been getting sleep," she frowned.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled. It was hard enough juggling her superhero responsibilities and her school life, but adding in Chloe's demands just made it all worse, and so her sleep had to suffer.

"You stayed up all night finishing Chloe's homework again, didn't you?" Alya crossed her arms.

"Maybe..." Marinette grumbled. She wasn't looking forward to this again, Alya's constant prodding and questioning was great for her future journalistic career, but when it came to her situation, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Marinette! Why are you doing this? It doesn't make any sense! Just last week you were standing up to Chloe, and now you're doing her assignments and homework for her? Something doesn't add up!" Alya hissed. Alya waited for her friend to say something, but Marinette kept quite. "What's worse is that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on..."

"It's not that I don't trust you Alya, I do...a lot," Marinette sat up straight to look at her friend with worried eyes. "You're my best friend, Alya..."

"Then why? I don't understand..."

"I can't tell you. It's greater than you, than us..." Marinette pursed her lips. Her identity getting out and into Hawkmoth's hands had the potential to put the whole world at risk. "I wish I could tell you, I really do...but the reality is I can't...So please just...just stop asking." Marinette frowned and guiltily turned away from her friend.

Alya sighed, "Fine...But to hell if you think I'm going to leave you like this." Alya put her arm around Marinette. "If I can't stop you from listening to Chloe...then I'll just have to help instead."

Marinette perked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll help out with the extra work, if we both do it together, then we'll finish it faster, right?" Alya flashed her friend a helpful smile.

Marinette blinked in surprise,"A-Alya...you, you don't have to..."

"Like you said Marinette, we're best friends...this is what best friends do, they help each other out girl," Alya winked.

"You're the best," Marinette smiled back and enveloped her friend in a long, comforting hug. The two pulled away as they heard familiar sounds coming from the doorway.

Adrien entered laughing along with Nino, with Chloe attached to his arms, a common sight. The girls greeted the boys as they took their seats.

Chloe, instead of taking her seat beside Sabrina, walked up the stairs to stand beside Marinette. She put one hand forward, "Did you finish the assignment due today?"

"Yes, Chloe," Marinette mumbled as she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out Chloe's papers. She could practically feel all of her classmates' eyes on her, watching the silent exchange.

Chloe flipped through the pages, "This essay better be an 80% or higher...or else." Chloe smirked.

"Or else what?" Alya fumed, clenching her fists.

"Why don't you ask your friend that," Chloe smugly grinned, walking down the steps to take her seat.

"It's okay, Alya..." Marinette whispered to Alya as she patted her back, calming her friend down.

Adrien turned to his friend, "Hey Nino, did you get anything out of Alya about what's going on with Mari'?"

"Sorry bro, but she doesn't know either," Nino shrugged. "It's seriously fucked up though."

"You don't think Chloe is blackmailing her or something do you?" Adrien questioned

"I don't know, maybe...I just know that if Marinette won't talk to Alya, then she definitely won't talk to us," Nino frowned.

Adrien sighed and turned to glance at Chloe, who had a smug grin on her face. Adrien already despised her for her consistent bullying and mean behaviour towards everyone in general, but he was forced to be friendly to her due to their family ties. Besides, he was always glad Marinette would stand up to her, in a way she reminded him of his lady. But now that Marinette had, for some reason, submitted herself to Chloe, he feared for her, and for their classmates. Who would stand up to Chloe now, if she decided to pick on someone? Adrien had to figure out a way to reach out to Marinette and help her in any way possible.

ooo

Marinette had just gotten up when Chloe approached her when the bell rang. She was holding the assignment had handed out today. With a sigh, Marinette extended her hand to accept it, but someone grabbed her wrist first.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette gasped as she felt his smooth hands tightly grasp her wrists. Just a couple of years ago, his touch would have sent her over the moon in ecstasy. But she was no longer the little girl swooning over her crush. Adrien had become a good friend over the years. Besides, someone else had slowly stolen her heart now.

"This isn't right, Chloe!" Adrien snapped at her, earning the attention of the few remaining classmates. "You can't force other people to do your work for you!"

"Force?" Chloe mocked offense. "I'm not forcing anyone Adrien! Marinette is just a good friend and wants to help me out, right Marinette?" Chloe looked over to Marinette.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette lied with a fake smile. "It's nothing Adrien. Don't worry about me."

"B-But..." Adrien scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Really," Marinette yanked her hand away from Adrien's hold and grabbed the assignment instead. "I appreciate you standing up for me Adrien, but Chloe is right. I'm just helping out a friend."

Chloe grinned and walked past Adrien and out the door while Marinette packed her bag.

"Marinette..." Adrien grabbed her arm again to gain her attention. "I don't understand...this isn't you...you would never let Chloe walk all over you..."

"Adrien," Alya's cold voice cut him off. She intensively stared at him, giving him that look; the look he knew meant to back off.

Adrien gulped and released his grab on her arm. Marinette avoided eye contact out of shame and guilt; she wore her backpack and walked out with Alya.

Adrien just stared at her walking out the class as Nino came up to stand by him, "That was a good try dude...but we can't help her if she won't help herself." Nino sighed.

"Yeah...I guess," Adrien sighed, packing his own backpack. But still, he wouldn't give up. One of his friends was in trouble, and she needed him. What kind of superhero would he be if he didn't even try to help one of his closest friends?

ooo

Adrien dismissed his bodyguard, telling him he wanted to walk home with his friends instead after school. It was one of the few freedoms he was granted now that he turned 18. It was a lie of course; he just wanted to meet up with Ladybug before his piano lessons. He found a nearby alleyway and transformed, vaulting up to the rooftops and calling Ladybug.

Marinette had just entered her bakery when she felt her purse move; Tikki was trying to get her attention. She quickly greeted her parents and ran up to her room.

"What is it, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Chat Noir is trying to call you, it could be an Akuma."

"Knowing that needy cat, he's probably missing me already," Marinette giggled. "Alright, let's see what he wants. Tikki, Spots On!"

She pulled out her yo-yo and called him back, "What do you want, kitty?"

"There's only one thing in the world I want bugaboo, and that's you," He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Where do you want to meet up?"

"Come find me," Chat winked at her and ended the call. Ladybug loved the GPS feature on her yo-yo; it allowed them to have some fun finding each other.

She followed the blip on her map, all the way to a rooftop littered with cardboard boxes. She looked at the yo-yo again, Chat's icon was right on top of hers, meaning he was somewhere on the rooftop, hiding. She smirked, "Chat? Are you here?" she feigned innocence. She brought up her yo-yo, using the reflection to look behind her, because she knew her sneaky cat would pounce on her from behind.

Just as she guessed, she saw Chat dashing a wide grin as he quietly came out from a box and slowly walked up to her. She knew she would never have heard him otherwise, if Chat was good at anything it was being quite and stealthy when needed. She saw him pounce in the reflection, and that's when she made her move.

Quickly turning around, and with a flick of her yo-yo, she wrapped Chat tight mid air. When he fell, she followed, straddling atop him. "Hi kitty," she grinned. "You seem to be in quite the bind."

Chat squirmed in her hold, but to no avail. "But how...I didn't even make a sound," Chat frowned.

"I saw you through the reflection on my yo-yo," Ladybug grinned while raking her hands up his side. "Don't lie; I know you liked to be tied up." She leaned forward and started to leave quick pecks from the base of his of neck up to his chin. Ladybug smiled as she elicited soft moans from him.

"I don't know Ladybug, I always imagined me tying _you_ up," Chat grinned before moaning again as Ladybug bit softly into his neck.

"Naughty kitty," she brought her face up to meet his, looking into his tender green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stole a gentle kiss.

"I missed you," Chat's eyes became half lidded as he leaned his head up as far as he could to kiss her cheeks.

Ladybug giggled at his affections, "We just saw each other yesterday for that Akuma, remember?" Chat hummed and started to kiss the other half of her face. She closed her eyes and played with his hair, letting Chat show her how much he adored her.

Ladybug remembered back to when she first noticed this side of him, the caring, warm and loving side. It was on that rose petal littered rooftop all those years ago, when Chat had lit candles for Ladybug and brought her a rose. She may have declined his love then, but she couldn't ignore the slight blush and spark she received when he had kissed her cheek that night. That small spark blossomed into something fierce as she slowly fell in love with Chat over the past couple of years.

"Are you going to release me anytime soon?" Chat pouted.

"Oops," she giggled getting off of him. No sooner had she reeled her yo-yo back in, that he pounced on her, pinning her back against the rooftop. Chat grinned and attacked her lips this time, and she drank him in.

They kissed passionately for what seemed to be hours, occasionally parting to pant for much needed air, before diving back in. Chat's curious hands wandered over her body, feeling her in previously forbidden places. He sneaked a hand over her breasts, and Ladybug smiled in her kiss.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she placed her hand over his. Chat simply grinned wide and squeezed, earning a moan from her. They've never been any farther than this, partly because she wasn't ready, and partly because she didn't want to reveal her identity due to her insecurities. It wasn't like the suits could be partially taken off; which made these little hormone-induced encounters all the more frustrating, as she felt heat pooling between her legs.

"Ch-Chat," she hummed before he silenced her with another kiss. Chat continued to feel her up as he deepened the kiss, until he heard his ring beep.

Chat sighed as he withdrew from her mouth, "That's Plagg warning me...my father will kill me if I'm late..."

"It's okay, I understand," Ladybug smiled as she sat up straight. "Will I see you at patrol tonight?"

"I'll try to finish my civilian duties early," Chat leaned in for a quick chaste kiss before hopping onto his legs. "See you later Bugaboo," he waved as he vaulted away, leaving a blush-ridden Ladybug on the roof.

Marinette had her own things to keep her busy, mostly chores, hobbies and her homework, and Chloe's homework. Thankfully Alya kept her word and came over, helping Marinette finish just in time for her patrol. Marinette was eternally grateful to have a friend like Alya; she helped without even asking another single question. Instead, relying on Marinette to tell her when the time was right. Marinette couldn't think of another person who would willingly do Chloe's work just to help their friend.

Soon it was bedtime, and Marinette transformed into Ladybug to go protect her city of Paris.

ooo

Chat landed behind Ladybug on the Eiffel tower, their favourite place to rest after patrol, especially during the night as they got to observe how the city of lights got its name.

Ladybug sat down, leaning against a steel beam, "Come here kitty." She gestured to him as Chat Noir walked over and collapsed into her. He hugged her as his head buried in the crook of her neck and she gently rubbed his back and played with his hair. "Long day?" She cooed into his ear. She felt him nod.

"The usual, do this and that...learn this language, practice this new instrument...the only useful thing my dad teaches me is fencing and martial arts...at least I could use that against Akumas," Chat huffed into her neck. He moved slightly so that he could lie comfortable in her embrace, giving in to her gentle and soothing touches.

Ladybug had gotten to know his dad over the past few months. She knew that he was strict, cold and unforgiving. She also knew that he had no mother, a fact that made her appreciate her parents even more. She knew Chat's home life wasn't exactly the best, and even though Chat never told her, she knew he received no love from his dad. It was partly why Chat was so clingy towards her. And now that she knew, she made it essential that she showed Chat her love every chance she got. He deserved it.

Ladybug hugged him tighter, warming him up with her own heat in the cold night. She leaned her face down to kiss his forehead. She could see him smile, but that smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Ladybug...I have to go away for the next three days," Chat sighed. "Something about my dad's company and him wanting me to start learning how to manage it."

"Oh, it's okay, it's only three days," Ladybug smiled. "This isn't the first time you've been out of the city."

"Yeah but no Akumas had appeared before," Chat pursed his lips, moving slightly so he could stare up at her with his concerned eyes. "What if there's an Akuma this time, and I'm not here to help you?"

"Don't worry about me Chat," she smiled, rubbing his face, "I think we both know I can handle an Akuma all on my own. Besides, I always have Carapace and Rena Rouge"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chat pouted, getting up. "Are you saying you don't need me?" Chat feigned sadness.

Ladybug giggled, "Of course I need you silly, who else is going to make those stupid puns and keep me distracted all fight."

She laughed when Chat crossed his arms, "Fine then, I guess I'll just leave you to fight Akumas all by yourself then from now on."

"Oh don't be like that," Ladybug grabbed his arms and pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly. "You'll always be my partner Chat, forever and ever."

Chat pulled away from the hug to stare into Ladybug's raven blue eyes, "I...I love you." Chat gulped and surprised her with a sudden kiss. She deepened it as they made out. "I love you too, Chat," she told him, before returning for yet another kiss. Something she didn't feel the least be untrue.

They made out until they both were exhausted, choosing to lie next to each other. Spending as much time as possible before they had to part ways and head home.

"Hey Chat...?"

"Yeah?"

"You said your dad wanted you to take over his business," Ladybug bit her lip. "Is that what you really want?"

Chat shifted slightly in her lap so he was looking out into the city, "No...not really. I don't want to run my father's business, I want to become something, make something of myself...Not get handed down a powerful empire that has my dad's name all over it."

"I see...What do you want to become then?" Ladybug curiously asked while she intertwined her fingers with his, playing with them as Chat contemplated her answer.

"Honestly...I really like studying physics...I think I may want to become a physicist or something..." Ladybug giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she grinned. "I just can't imagine you in a lab coat, being all sophisticated and serious..."

"Chemists wear lab coats, not physicists," Chat pouted.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry," Ladybug sighed. "In all seriousness though, Chat. You should chase your dreams, if you want to do something, then do it. Don't let your dad decide your future."

"But...But he's my father..."

"So what? He shouldn't be able to dictate what you can or can't do..."

"You don't understand Ladybug, he's the only family I have left...I want to make him happy and proud of me."

Ladybug sighed, "Chat..." She grabbed his cheek and turned his face to look at her, "You make _me_ happy, and _I'm_ proud of you...I can't begin to tell you how much of an amazing person you are, and I'm sure you're like that as a civilian. I'm sure your dad's already proud of you, and he'll be even more proud if he sees his son doing what he loves and what makes him happy...right?"

Chat got off her lap and hugged his knees, looking out into the city, "You don't know him like I do..."

"Chat..." Ladybug watched him stare off into the distance.

"I should get going, I have to wake up early tomorrow," Chat got onto his legs and took out his baton, extending it.

"Chat wait..." Ladybug got up after him. Chat turned around to meet her and was welcomed by a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight. And stay safe okay?" She smiled warmly at him.

"You too," Chat smiled back. "See you in three days my lady," Chat saluted and vaulted off into the night.

ooo

Ladybug had to make a detour before she got any sleep tonight. She had a plan for tonight, and that plan involved sneaking into Chloe's room and deleting any leverage Chloe had over her; hopefully ending this torment once and for all. Even if Chloe did tell the world Marinette was Ladybug, without any evidence, no one would believe her. After all, there's no way that ordinarily clumsy Marinette could be Paris's most beloved superhero, right?

She sneaked into Chloe's dark room through her balcony. Past memories returned to her, memories of her being in this exact room while she fought against Sabrina, and then later Chloe herself as Anti-Bug. Now that Ladybug thought about it, Chloe deeply loved Ladybug, she wondered how Chloe must be feeling now that she knew her idol was the classmate she hated the most.

Ladybug snuck around her bed, careful to not wake her up. She located Chloe's phone charging on her nightstand, and slowly crept up to it. To her surprise, the phone didn't have a password, which meant Ladybug could outright delete the video without stealing the phone.

She quickly located the video, and briefly watched on mute it to see Chloe's point of view. Ladybug remembered that day; the Akuma had been especially rough on her and Chat. Both hardly had any time to detransform. She saw on the video as Chloe found Ladybug jumping across rooftops, with Chloe giving chase from the sidewalk. When Chloe turned the corner of an alleyway, with her camera in hand, she had caught Ladybug detransforming right in front of her. Ladybug quickly deleted the video, not wanting to watch any more, watch how Marinette practically begged Chloe afterwards to delete the video, that all of Paris would be in danger if Hawkmoth found out.

Ladybug put the phone back and headed back towards the balcony. She had just reached the doors when the entire room lit up. Startled, Ladybug turned around, to find the nightstand lamp turned on, and Chloe's arms crossed as she sat upright on her bed.

"I _knew_ you would eventually come to delete that video," Chloe smirked. "You're so predictable, Marinette."

"It's over Chloe! You can't boss me around anymore! And no one would believe you if you told them I was Ladybug, so don't even bother!" With that Ladybug turned around, not wanting to stay any longer.

"You really think that I'm stupid enough to only have one copy of something so valuable?"

Ladybug stopped in her tracks, "What?" She stared at Chloe in dread.

"I made multiple copies of that video, Marinette. I even hired some nerdy tech guy; he made sure that if I don't put a special code into my computer every 24 hours, then the video will get sent to every news outlet...So shoo along Marinette," Chloe waved at Ladybug, "I'm sure you have plenty of my homework to finish..."

"Damnit Chloe! Don't you see how serious this is?" Ladybug grit her teeth in anger. "If Hawkmoth finds out I'm Marinette, he could come after my family and friends, he could easily defeat me and take my Miraculous...He'll be unstoppable and he'll take over Paris, maybe even the world!"

"Whatever," Chloe looked away. "Not my problem."

Ladybug started to tear up from her useless pleas, "I don't understand...why are you doing this, Chloe? I thought you loved Ladybug..."

"I _did_ love Ladybug!" Chloe burst into a grimace. "I loved you so much, for _years_ , I loved you," Chloe clenched her fists as tears rolled down her cheek. "I idolized you, I worshipped the ground you walked on...I wanted to be like you so much I even started dressing up as you..." Ladybug's heart warmed up at her words of adoration. But Chloe's face suddenly contorted into anger and fury, "But it _had_ to be you...Ladybug _had_ to be Marinette...plain, clumsy, stupid, boring old Marinette...Do you know how depressed and disappointed I was when I found out?"

Ladybug started tearing up at her harsh words, words that she had told herself time and time again whenever her self-esteem was low. But hearing Chloe tell her, it was crushing on another level, it was as if she was affirming her greatest fears.

"It just had to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng of all people, the girl who has everything..."

"What?" Ladybug scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

Chloe continued as she wiped her tears, "Loving mom and dad, friends who care for you...you even stole Adrien away from me...And now, I find out you've been Ladybug the whole time..."

"C-Chloe...I..."

"Whatever...Just...Just get the hell out of my room!" Chloe shouted, turning away and lying back in her bed.

Ladybug stood dazed by her words for several moments, before slowly walking onto the balcony, swinging away towards her room. She hardly got any sleep that night as her encounter with Chloe replayed over and over again in her mind. If Chloe, the one person other than Chat she knew idolized Ladybug the most, had been so disappointed at her turning out to be Marinette, then how would Chat react? Or Alya? She blinked back tears as she tried to get some sleep.

ooo

"Chat...stop..." Ladybug giggled as he assaulted her with kisses to her neck. Chat grunted and worked his way up her neck to her cheeks.

Chat moved forward, taking Ladybug with him until he pinned her against the wall of a roof. "Chat, slow down...you're being too rough." Chat simply growled and began to bite her neck, leaving painful hickeys.

"Owe..." Ladybug hissed in pain. "Chat stop, you're scaring me..." Chat stopped and looked up at her, grinning wildly. He was overcome with lust, with heat pooling in between his legs. Ladybug's eyes went wide as she felt his bulge press against her. She opened her mouth to protest, but Chat silenced her with a hand over her mouth. He forcefully ripped off her suit, revealing her naked body.

"You're mine now, Ladybug," Chat growled as he watched Ladybug's face contort into despair and her eyes water with tears.

Adrien jolted awake up, all hot and sweaty. His clothes were drenched in sweat, and his heart was racing, as Adrien panted for air.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked, zipping in front of Adrien. "You were squirming in your bed...I think you were having another...you know," Plagg quickly eyed Adrien's bulge sticking out from the blanket covers.

"Uggh," Adrien felt his underwear, only to find it wet. "I guess I had another wet dream again."

"You've been having those a lot lately," Plagg hummed.

"Yeah but this was different, it was about Ladybug..."

"Aren't they all?" Plagg snickered.

"No...I mean...This was different...I felt different. I wasn't Chat, at least, not my normal self. I felt like some kind of animal, and I forced myself on her...I feel so terrible..."

"Hmmm...Well it was just a dream right?"

"Yeah...I guess," Adrien sighed as he scratched his arm. "I don't know why I still feel so hot though...and itchy...so itchy."

"Itchy?" Plagg looked at his Chosen quizzically.

"Yeah...I need a shower," Adrien groaned as he got up and headed towards his bathroom. "I hid some Camembert under my bed for you, it's all you get for breakfast."

"I know, I can smell that cheese from a mile away," Plagg boasted.

"Of course you can," Adrien chuckled as he closed the door.

It was the second day of his trip, and he was already missing Ladybug like crazy. He couldn't believe the effect she had on him. The more he didn't see her, the more she invaded his mind. He cursed his daily duties and activities, because all he wanted to do was spend more time with her. He could care less about learning how to play the next musical piece on his piano. He also cursed Hawkmoth, because of him, they couldn't reveal their identities to each other. But at least he could do something about that, which was capturing him and putting an end to his evil once and for all. He couldn't do anything about his father, as he didn't want to disappoint the only parent left in his life. Practising piano made his father happy; he even played with him sometimes. Adrien cherished those moments, when his father would sit beside him on the piano. It told Adrien his father still loved him, and he'll do anything for those rare moments of love.

As Adrien slipped into the warm shower, he thought back to his strange dream. He's dreamt of Ladybug many times over the years, expected of a boy in his late teens. But this was different than any dream he had before. He felt more animalistic, lusting after only one thing. The image of Ladybug crying popped up in his head as water washed over him, and he cringed. He tried to think happy thoughts, to wipe that painful face from his memory. He felt guilty, knowing that _he_ was the one to cause that.

He sighed, telling himself it was only a dream, he would never hurt Ladybug. He would never force himself on her like that. They were taking things slow, and Adrien wouldn't want it any other way. He finally had gotten the girl of his dreams; he wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to get a glimpse of the girl underneath the mask. To love both equally, before taking things further. He repeated to himself that it was just a dream, that he would never hurt Ladybug, as he stepped out the shower.

Adrien still had an hour to spare before his father needed him, so he took to his laptop for any updates on Paris. He had gone straight to bed after the exhausting day yesterday; he hadn't gotten the chance to see how Ladybug was doing.

Fortunately, the LadyBlog told him that no new Akumas had appeared. He felt relieved, knowing Ladybug was safe. But then he saw a picture of Chloe and Ladybug side hugging, posing for the camera. He grew further confused as he saw more and more. Amateur videos and photos of Chloe and Ladybug, at the mall.

"Interesting..." Plagg zipped by and landed on Adrien's shoulder. "I didn't know Chloe was friends with Ladybug."

"She isn't! Ladybug _hates_ Chloe...What the hell is going on!" Adrien hissed as she scrolled through more and more pictures of the two of them together, smiling, and seemingly having fun. A pang of jealousy shot through him as he scrolled through the many pictures. "Besides, we don't do this kind of stuff; we don't go hanging around with civilians!"

Adrien eventually found his way to Chloe's social media sites. Adrien swore she had at least tripled, or even quadrupled in followers since last he checked. She was already popular as the daughter of the mayor, but now she was apparently friends with the world famous superhero Ladybug, which had made her even more famous. Adrien grit his teeth in anger as he looked through every tweet, every Facebook post, every Instagram picture. Every comment idolized Chloe for being friends with Ladybug. Some even sprouting their jealousy as hate messages. Some asking Chloe questions about Ladybug, as if Chloe knew a thing about her anyways. He watched a video someone had recorded of Ladybug carrying Chloe's shopping bag as she shopped. The idea of Ladybug, his powerful, brave superhero who fights Akumas, succumbing to such a task angered him to no end.

But most importantly, he kept asking why. He knew why Chloe took Ladybug to the mall, she was showing Ladybug off. But why did Ladybug allow this to happen? How did Chloe even get in touch with Ladybug?

Adrien remembered his friend Marinette, and how Chloe was bossing her around as well. "Something isn't right Plagg...And I'm going to get to the bottom of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien ran as fast as he could down the lobby stairs and out the doors. It was his first day back from his trip with his father and he was already going to be late for school. He blamed his teenage hormones for making him sleep past his alarm, since all he had been dreaming about was Ladybug lately. However, he didn't understand why he would wake up all hot and itchy. He had many wet dreams over the past couple of years, yet he's never felt this intense after waking up. Thankfully a quick cold shower was enough to douse away his pain.

When Adrien got out of his car, he quickly ran up the steps and burst into the classroom.

"It's not like you to be late Adrien," scolded him as he took his seat.

"S-Sorry Miss, it won't happen again," Adrien smiled apologetically as she continued her lesson.

"Yo," Nino smiled and nudged his arm. "How was your vacation?"

"With how much work I had to do, it was hardly a vacation," Adrien scoffed.

Nino quietly giggled, "I feel so bad for you sometimes...but then I remember how rich you are and how big your room is..."

"I'd trade lives with you in a heartbeat," Adrien retorted.

"Well at least you've been getting sleep. Marinette's hardly been getting any lately," Nino pointed over his shoulder. Adrien briefly looked behind him to see her half lidded eyes, with dark bags underneath them. Guilt immediately overcame him, he had promised himself that he would get to the bottom of whatever it was between her and Chloe, but he couldn't, as his father had whisked him away.

"Nino, do you think it's a good idea for me to ask Marinette out for lunch so I could talk to her alone?"

Nino choked on those words, "Like _alone_ alone...Like a date?"

"No not a date," Adrien frowned. "We're just friends."

"Right..." Nino cleared his throat. "Well it could be a good idea...'cause if Alya's there, I'm pretty sure she will do anything to protect Marinette from answering whatever questions you might have about Chloe."

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking," Adrien carefully laid out his plan. First he would need to ask Marinette out without Alya present, he was afraid Alya might see through him. Secondly, he needed to figure out what questions to ask to get Marinette to open up to him. What could he possible say that will make Marinette trust him more than her own best friend? As the class went on, he snuck a glance at Chloe herself. All his pent up rage and anger came back to him as he stared at her. She wasn't even paying attention or taking notes, just texting on her phone, instead relying on Sabrina to take her notes for her.

As the bell rang, Adrien turned to Nino, "Nino, I need you to distract Alya away from Marinette."

Nino smirked, "I got you dude." With a smile, Nino walked up the stairs to stand beside Alya. Adrien heard him blabber on about something to do with his latest mix tape as Adrien slowly packed his bags. He watched as Nino dragged Alya out the classroom.

Marinette tried to follow her, but Adrien stopped her, "Hey Marinette."

Marinette sharply turned around, "Oh, hello Adrien." She smiled.

Adrien opened his mouth, before Chloe silenced him, "Adrien!" She wrapped her arm around his. "Adrien! I've missed you so much, how have you been? How was the trip? Did you have fun? What did you do?"

Adrien ignored her as he watched Marinette walk out the classroom. He took a deep breath and willed himself to be civil. "Chloe, please let go of my arm, now," he coldly and sternly told her.

Chloe did as she was told, with a surprise on her face, "Adrien?" Adrien walked out the classroom to catch up to Marinette.

"Adrien wait!" Chloe chased after him, only to be stopped by a group of their fellow schoolmates outside the class door.

"How was hanging out with Ladybug? Can you us more about her? Are you really friends with Ladybug?" Was all Adrien heard as he descended the stairs to catch up to Marinette.

"Marinette, wait up!" he called after her as she stopped and turned around to meet him.

"Oh, hello again," she smiled.

"Hey, um, I was wondering," Adrien rubbed his neck. "Do you maybe want to get some lunch? I know a great cafe just a block from here."

"Sure," she beamed. "Let's get Nino and Alya first."

"Well we don't know where those two are, there's no point in wasting time trying to find them, right?" Adrien shrugged.

"But I know where they are, Nino took Alya to his lockers to show her something..." she yelped as Adrien grabbed her by her hands.

"Well, don't you maybe think that maybe Nino _wants_ to be alone with Alya?" Adrien perked his eyebrows at her as they walked out the school.

"Ohh," Marinette giggled. "Ok then, I guess it's just us two."

ooo

Adrien watched the TV inside the cafe as the waitress served him his croissant, éclair and coffee, along with the tea Marinette had ordered. She had decided to use the bathroom and so Adrien glanced at the news, only to find what happened two days ago still being reported. It was all over social media, news and celebrity gossip magazines, about how Ladybug was friends with Chloe. Some people even speculated that Chloe knew Ladybug's identity, which Adrien scoffed at. As if Ladybug would ever tell anyone her identity before him, especially Chloe.

"Are you sure you're allowed to eat that?" Marinette pointed at the tasty pastry as she sat down.

"What my father doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"You mean hurt you?" Marinette giggled.

Adrien took a bite out of his pastry, "Hey, you're good friends with Chloe now, right?"

Marinette gulped and hesitated as she took a bite out of her lunch, "Y-Yes I am, w-why?"

"No reason," Adrien shrugged. "It's just weird how you two were mortal enemies just two weeks ago..."

"People change," Marinette told him.

"Oh so Chloe has changed?" Adrien glared at her. "Tell what you like about her then Marinette."

Adrien continued to stare as he ate his pastries. He watched Marinette shift uncomfortable in her seat, "W-W-Well, she's um...she's nice..." She smiled at Adrien who went unphased. Marinette sighed and put down her food. "I know what you're doing Adrien..."

"Y-You do?" Adrien scrunched his eyebrows.

"You made Nino take Alya away so you can talk to me privately, didn't you?" Marinette crossed her arms.

Adrien gaped at her, "Y-Yeah, I did." He rubbed his neck, "I'm just trying to help you, Marinette..."

"I don't need your help, Adrien..."

"You don't like Chloe, yet you're willing to do her work for her, why?" Adrien asked. "And don't tell me it's because you're good friends now because I don't buy that, and neither does anyone else."

Marinette looked down in shame, "I...I can't tell you."

"Does she have something on you? It's clear she's forcing you to do this..." When Marinette refused to answer, it was clear to Adrien that he was indeed right. "I'm right aren't I? What is it? What does she have on you?" Adrien extended his hands to hold hers. She jolted upright, staring him in the face as Adrien held her hands. "You can trust me Marinette. I'm here to help."

"A-Adrien...I..." Marinette's cheeks started to blush and she moved her hands away from him. She promptly got up grabbing her drink, "I should go."

"Marinette...don't be like that..." he got up after her, before both stood frozen as Chloe walked in.

"Adrien!" she beamed and ran over to Adrien, giving him a brief hug. "I knew I'd find you at your favourite cafe. Come eat with me, Adrien." Chloe beckoned him over as she took a seat.

"Actually, me and Marinette were just leaving," Adrien faked a smile.

"Come on Marinette, don't you want to eat lunch with your best friend," Chloe patted the seat next to her as she smirked.

Adrien felt his anger building up; Alya was Marinette's best friend, not Chloe. Best friends cared for one another and protected each other, not exploit them and make them do their bidding.

His anger grew even more as Marinette shyly took her seat next to Chloe, "Marinette? What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch with my friend?" she feigned ignorance. The waitress came along and took Chloe's order.

"Oops, I think I forgot my credit card at home, could you please pay for me, Marinette?" Adrien's eyes widened as Marinette agreed and reluctantly took out her purse. Adrien's fists clenched at the injustice. Chloe was rich and well off, yet here she was making Marinette pay, whose parents he knew worked hard day and night to be able to pay for their little bakery.

"Aren't you going to sit Adrien?" Chloe asked.

Adrien reluctantly took his seat. He took his deep breaths as he tries to calm his anger down. He glanced at Marinette, who looked back with concern.

"Did you finish the homework for my next class?" Chloe asked.

"Yes Chloe," Marinette sighed and pulled out some papers from her backpack. Adrien silently watched the exchange in fury.

"You should get some sleep, I want you focused when doing my work," Chloe told her.

"M-Maybe you could give me some less work then?" Adrien saw Marinette smile, a hopeful smile.

"Nonsense, just do my work faster so you can sleep..."

Those words sent Adrien over the edge. Before he knew it, his fists had smashed into the table, startling everyone in the cafe.

"A-Adrien?" Chloe looked at him horrified.

Adrien opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but even in that rage induced state, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't create a scene, especially not with Chloe. Someone he knew his father adored. He needed to be the perfect, model son after all.

But he was just _so_ angry. Adrien clenched his fist harder and harder, and before he would do something stupid, he grabbed his backpack and ran out the cafe, leaving Chloe and Marinette behind. Adrien found an alleyway and slammed his fists over and over again against the wall.

"Kid, KID!" Plagg came out and tried to get his Chosen's attention. "What are you doing? Adrien!"

Adrien stopped banging against the wall, he calmed down as he panted for air. His body felt hot and itchy again.

He slumped against the wall as he furiously scratched himself, "What the hell is wrong with me Plagg. Why am I so angry all of a sudden? This isn't me. I'm always calm and collected. Adrien Agreste doesn't get angry and smash tables, he doesn't create a scene." Tears ran down his face as he remembered Marinette, he had set out to help her, and failed miserably. "Adrien Agreste isn't a total loser who can't even help his friends."

"You're also human, remember that," Plagg nuzzled his cheeks, helping Adrien wipe away his tears. "You tried your best, if Marinette doesn't want help, there's nothing you can do."

"I guess you're right," Adrien scratched his arms and chest. "I just wish she would let me in and help her...But I'm not giving up on her, if I can't get anywhere as Adrien, maybe Chat can. After all, people trust their superheroes right?"

Plagg shrugged, "You could try that." Plagg instead focused on how Adrien kept scratching his neck with curiosity.

Adrien kept at it until his body cooled down, "I hate how I get so itchy when I'm hot."

"It's never happened to you before," Plagg noted.

"Yeah," Adrien hummed. "Weird, it's only been happening lately." Adrien picked up his backpack. "Whatever, get inside Plagg. I don't want to be late for our class."

ooo

Marinette sighed as she tapped her pencil on her table. She replayed the events of earlier today in her mind. She had never seen Adrien so upset, and it was all because of her. Because he was such a kind soul who tried his best to help his friends and she had basically slapped him in the face by obeying Chloe's orders. She couldn't believe Adrien had gotten so upset over not being able to help her. The only other person that cared enough for her to get upset like that was Alya, and maybe even Chat if they knew each other's identities.

She winced at the thought of meeting Chat for patrol later tonight. She was sure he had seen the whole Ladybug and Chloe fiasco, and she was sure she was in for a volley of questions. She couldn't tell Chat that she was forced to go shopping with Chloe just so Chloe wouldn't reveal her identity to the world. She hated lying to her friends and Chat, but it was the only way to keep Paris safe from Hawkmoth.

"Psst, Marinette," Tikki called her from under her table.

"Yeah Tikki?" she looked down at her Kwami. "What is it?"

"Don't be alarmed but I think Chat's looking at you. I can sense him nearby," Marinette's eyes went wide as she tried her best to stay calm. If Chat was spying on her, then the last thing she wanted was for him to see her talking to a Kwami.

Marinette calmly got up and opened her trap door, stepping out into the cool evening. "Chat! I know you're out here!" She yelled out. "I saw you through my window!" She examined the rooftops in search of her boyfriend.

"Wow, I really need to work on being sneakier," she heard him behind her. With a yelp she quickly turned around to find him smiling and putting his baton away. "Evening Princess," Chat bowed.

"H-Hey, Chat," she awkwardly smiled. She tried to maintain her composure, she's only ever been with Chat as Ladybug, save for the few times he would rescue Marinette. But those moments were far and few in between that now that Chat, her loving boyfriend, was before her, she wondered how Marinette would act. Marinette who wasn't supposed to be in love with Chat and who totally didn't miss him after not seeing him for 3 days.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while leaning against her railing. Chat walked over and leaned beside her.

"Oh you know, just checking up on my favourite princess," he crossed his arms with a grin.

"Oh so you have other princesses as well then?" Marinette pouted. "Do you tell all of them they're your favourite?"

Chat chuckled, before his face turned serious. Marinette gulped as he brought his face closer to hers, "Marinette...you haven't been getting sleep." Chat tapped the bags underneath her eyes.

"O-Oh, r-right," she stammered as a blush overcame her. Chat was too close, and she couldn't control her hormones. "It's nothing," she dismissingly waved at him as she turned her back to him to cool off. "I've just been busy with work, that's all."

Chat grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back around to face him, "I don't like seeing such a pretty face so worn out."

Her breath hitched at the caring sight of him. With a cough she turned her gaze away, "Careful Chat. Aren't you and Ladybug together now? I don't think she'll like you flirting with me."

Chat giggled, "I'm not flirting, just stating a simple fact." Chat grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I'm serious Marinette. You can trust me, how many times have I saved you and Paris? Whatever is going on with you, I can help."

Marinette narrowed her eyes, "This isn't just a coincidence, is it? Did Alya tell you about me and Chloe somehow through the LadyBlog? That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Uhh, y-yeah, Alya secretly contacted me asking for help," Chat rubbed his neck at the lie. "But please don't tell her, I promised her I wouldn't tell."

"Fine, I won't tell her," Marinette crossed her arms. "But I'll tell you what I already told Alya, that I _can't_ tell you, Chat. I'm sorry, so please just leave me alone." With that she turned to walk back to her trap door, but Chat grabbed her arms in an attempt to pull her closer. She stumbled and fell into Chat's arms. She looked up at him as she rested against his chest.

"Y-You smell good," Chat noted.

She immediately got off him, "W-What?" She pursed her lips at the comment, while a second blush crept its way up her neck.

"I-I mean...your perfume, I could smell your perfume, it smelled good, sweet," Chat cringed at his words as his breathing turned erratic.

"But...But I'm not wearing any..." Marinette scrunched her eyebrows as she stared at Chat. "Are you okay? You're sweating..."

"I-I am?" Chat wiped his forehead. Soon he started itching. Chat frowned, "I have to go..."

"O-Okay," Marinette watched Chat pull out his baton. "Hey Chat? Thanks for trying to help, I appreciate it."

"I'm not giving up on you, I'll be back," he smiled softly before leaping off.

"Okay, that was weird," Tikki noted as she flew up from her hiding spot.

"You tell me, he said I smelled good but I wasn't even wearing any perfume," Marinette shrugged as she made her way back into her room.

"Interesting, and I think I saw him scratching himself," Tikki hummed to herself.

"Hey Tikki, I'm pretty lucky huh?" Marinette smiled. "I have friends who care for me. Alya, Adrien, and even Chat Noir. Although I feel horrible for turning them all away."

"Chat Noir is a superhero, isn't it his job to help you?"

"Well it's his job to fight Akumas, not go out of his way to help an ordinary citizen like me," she smiled.

"Shouldn't that make Ladybug jealous?" Tikki giggled.

"No, of course not," Marinette sighed with a smile. "That's one of the things I love about him. He's so nice and caring." Marinette returned to her work, before she had to get ready to face Chat again as Ladybug.

ooo

Adrien had no sooner landed in his room that he detranformed and headed to take a cold shower. He let out a moan as the cold water washed away his heat, soothing his pain once again.

"Some privacy, Plagg?" Adrien told his Kwami as Plagg curiously stared at him.

"Yeah whatever, it's not like I've never seen you naked before," Plagg scoffed as he zipped away.

Adrien lazily leaned against the wall, letting the water fall over him. He cringed as he recalled his encounter with Marinette. Calling her princess and flirting with her was one thing, everyone knew by now how much of a flirt he was. But telling her she smelled good? He had gone there to try to help her, and he ended up only coming off as a creep.

Regardless, he loved Ladybug, and he would always stay faithful to her. He could just clear himself of any misunderstandings the next time he sees Marinette. Because there will be a next time. Unlike Adrien, he won't pressure her to reveal whatever it is she's hiding. He will have to gain her trust first.

ooo

Chat waited atop the Eiffel tower after he had finished his half of the patrol. It's been three days since he saw Ladybug, and boy did he miss her. He finally saw her as she slung her way up and landed beside him.

"Chat!" She beamed and tightly hugged her boyfriend. "It's been so long, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, bugaboo," Chat pulled away from the hug, but was taken by surprise as Ladybug attacked his lips. He grinned as she deepened the kiss. "Wow, you _really_ missed me, didn't you?" Chat giggled as Ladybug kissed him all over. But Chat eventually remembered why he was up here.

"Ladybug," Chat pushed her off him. "We need to talk about you and Chloe."

Ladybug's smile fell into a frown as she sighed, "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't bring it up." Chat opened his mouth, "Before you say anything. I just want to say that I know Chloe out of the costume, and I know she likes Ladybug so I thought I would entertain her for a while as her favourite superhero, that's all."

"W-What!?" Chat scoffed with a shocked expression. "You _hate_ Chloe. You're always going on and on about how Chloe causes so many Akumas and how she's a pain in the ass to deal with..."

"Yeah but, I've recently begun seeing Chloe in a new light and she's not as bad as you think she is," Ladybug shrugged.

"Wh-What?" Chat sighed. "Ladybug, I have reason to believe that a good friend of mine is being blackmailed by her...I hardly think Chloe's changed...I don't know why you think she's not as bad..."

"Do you have proof?"

"N-No, but..."

"Then how do you know it's Chloe blackmailing your friend?" Ladybug shrugged.

"B-B-Because..." Chat opened and closed his mouth several times. Technically Ladybug was right; he didn't have proof because Marinette didn't trust him just yet.

"Look Chat," Ladybug walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm friends with Chloe now and you just have to accept that, okay?" She leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just let this go, Chat. I don't want to fight with you."

He grew angry, "No! I'm not letting this go." Chat pushed Ladybug away. "You're lying to me, Ladybug. I know you are!" He growled at her as he pushed her farther and farther back. "I don't understand why you won't just tell me the truth. Don't you trust me?" Chat pinned her against a beam with his arm. "Chloe has you and Marinette wrapped around her fingers and I just want to know why so I can help you! Why won't you let me help you?" Hot tears started streaming down his face.

"Ch-Chat," Ladybug looked at him frightened, "You're hurting me..."

Chat blinked back the tears that had clouded his vision, to find himself forcefully pinning Ladybug with his arm. He looked at her, and was reminded of the dream he had a couple of days ago. The dream where he had hurt her, and now he was doing the exact same thing.

Chat immediately let her go, stumbling backwards, "I-I'm so sorry." He started to tear up again as the image of Ladybug's pained face flooded his mind.

"It's okay," Ladybug panted. "Chat?"

"I'm so sorry," Chat turned around and vaulted away.

"Chat!" He ignored her calls and headed straight home.

Once again he stripped himself and got into the shower, letting the cold water carry away his tears. He had lost control of himself again. He had gotten angry again, and this time he had hurt the one girl he loved the most in the world. He looked down at his arms to realize he was furiously scratching himself this entire time. He was hot and the cool water was not helping at all.

"What the fuck is wrong with me, Plagg?" Adrien looked over at his Kwami with a grimace.

Plagg sighed, "I think you're going into heat, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is getting nowhere," Chat pouted as he leaned against Marinette's balcony railing.

She giggled, "I told you I won't tell you anything. You're just wasting your own time asking about Chloe."

"Who says I'm wasting my time? Maybe I like being here with you...in this cool, dark night." Chat turned to stare up the starry sky. "Certainly beats being home alone." His slight frown didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

"How about this Chat, we could take turns asking one another questions...maybe we could get to know each other more?"

Chat smirked, "Sure..."

"No questions about Chloe though," Marinette crossed her arms. "Let's see...hmm...are you happy, Chat?"

Chat curiously perked his eyebrow at her, "Of course I am..."

"Don't lie, Chat..." she pursed her lips as Chat looked out into the distance. "I can tell you're lying."

"Ok well, I _was_ happy..." Chat sighed. "My turn...same question, are _you_ happy?"

"Of course..."

"Liar," Chat hissed. "What happened to no lying...?"

"I _am_ happy, why shouldn't I be?" Marinette turned to rest her arms on the railings. "I have loving parents, caring friends, and I'm set to graduate next year and hopefully get into my favourite fashion school...I should be happy..."

" _Should_?" Chat leaned forward, cupping her chin with his leathered gloves and turning her head to him. "It's Chloe isn't it?"

Marinette turned her head away from his grasp, "My turn...Why aren't _you_ happy? Is it something to do with Ladybug?"

"Yeah kind off...I found out about some side-effects of my powers yesterday night...It's disturbing to say the least..." Chat rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-Side-effects?" Marinette perked her eyebrows. "Wh-What do you mean, Chat?"

"It's my turn..." Chat smiled. "What's do you want to become when you grow up?" Chat already knew though, since Adrien was one of her closest friends.

"A fashion designer!" she beamed. "I just love sketching and creating my own designs!"

"I think you'll have to show me proof," Chat grinned. "You look more like a nerdy, science loving girl."

"Oh yeah?" Marinette puffed. "All right, I'll show you...Follow me." She went over to her balcony and opened it, leading Chat down her steps and into her room.

"Wow, your room is amazing," Chat gaped as he examined her bright pink room. He might have seen her room many times as Adrien, but it was still something he was always in awe off. Sure he might have the latest arcade machines, a rock-climbing wall, a giant computer and even a basketball court, but it was still too cold and empty. Her roomed screamed warmth and adoration at him. Every wall, nook and cranny of her room was filled with things that just shouted _Marinette._

"I like this paw-ticular poster, makes me look very handsome," Chat grinned as Marinette searched through her drawers.

"Hmm?" She turned around to find Chat next to a poster of himself in a superhero pose. "Oh you like that? I have one of Ladybug too..." She grinned at Chat. "Anyways...here..." Marinette handed the sketchbook to Chat. "Everything I've sketched this year is on here..."

Chat took the book and flipped through the pages, "These are amazing Marinette..."

"Thanks...I've been hoping I can use these designs to help get me accepted into a good fashion school..."

"They'll be stupid to turn you away..." Chat complimented her, before his eyes fell on a specific design.

"Oh do you like that design? I actually made that dress some time ago...let me see if I can find it..." Marinette ran to her wardrobe and rummaged through her clothes.

"Here it is!" She smiled, holding up red sundress covered with black Ladybug spots. Near the waist was a black belt tied by Ladybug's yo-yo. "Do you like it?"

"Yes...I think it will look lovely on you..."

"Oh...y-you want me to w-wear it?" She stammered.

"If you don't mind?" Chat grinned wide.

"Um sure...just give me a minute..." She picked up the dress and headed to her bathroom. "Don't touch anything." Marinette shot him a glare as she closed the bathroom door.

"Of course not..." Chat smiled. But as soon as the door closed he got to work. He couldn't forget why he had come here in the first place. He had to find a way to help Marinette; he had to look for anything, _anything,_ that could help him achieve that.

Chat found a bunch of homework in the first drawer. Half of the papers had Chloe's name on them. With slight disgust he put the papers back and continued searching. He searched through her drawers, under her bed, he even tried to log onto her computer, but without her password it was futile.

Chat sighed as looked around her room. He noticed her chaise, perhaps she hid something underneath? Chat walked over and looked under, only for a flash of red light zipping in his peripheral catching his attention. He sharply got up and turned his head, only to find nothing there.

"Alright, tell me what you think?" Marinette asked as she opened the door.

Chat looked back at her, and his mouth gaped. She looked truly stunning. His eyes turned half lidded as he examined her from the top down. The way the dress revealed her stunning shoulders, the way the dress hugged her chest and hips, and the teasing way the dress showed off her knees...It was all making Chat hot. "You...You look beautiful..."

Marinette started to blush, "Th-Thanks..." They stood there for a few moments, awkwardly ogling each other.

"Oh!..." Marinette went back into her wardrobe and took out a green and black beanie with a paw print on the front. "I sketched this a few months ago and decided to finally make it just last week..." She walked forward with the hat.

Chat stood frozen as he continued to heat up. The all too familiar scent wormed its way into his nose. It was coming from Marinette, and boy did she smell good. Plagg had told him how the girl he loves will emit an alluring smell...Wait, but if this scent was coming from Marinette...

Marinette leaned up right against him, planting the hat on his head. Chat's skin burned even more at her close proximity. Her scent was invading his senses, and his skin was beginning to itch...

"You look kind of goofy in that hat," Marinette giggled, before she noticed him turning red. "Are you okay Chat?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Chat took steps backwards as he took of the hat.

"I've got more designs if you want to see..."

"Thanks for your time...but I've got to go now...See you later..." Chat ran up the stairs and immediately vaulted home.

ooo

He sat underneath the stream of the cold shower, "It's getting worse Plagg. I can feel my skin crawl and it hurts so much." Adrien hissed.

Plagg sighed, "I already told you what you need to do to get better...Until then it's only going to get worse."

"You lied to me...You said I'll only feel this way around Ladybug, but it's happened around Marinette...twice!"

"I never said that...I said you'll be in heat and pain around the girl you love..."

"Are you telling me I love Ladybug _and_ Marinette? We're just friends..."

"Listen kid...as much as my body loves Camembert, you love Ladybug and Marinette...You just need to accept that and ask one of them out on a date...If you know what I mean," Plagg smirked.

"Ladybug is my girlfriend...Marinette is just a friend..."

"Fine then...Get Ladybug to touch you in your naughty places so we can get this over with already..."

"It's not that simple, Plagg!" Adrien grit his teeth. "We're not there yet...I hardly can believe that she's even kissing me...I can't ask her to do...do that...I won't force her..."

Plagg frowned, "Well you have to Adrien... or else it's only going to get worse..."

"No!" Adrien shouted. "I...I can't do that to her...it's not fair...This is my problem and I need to find a way to deal with it..."

"There's no dealing with it Adrien!" Plagg came around to rest on Adrien's shoulders. "You have to ask Ladybug for help. Besides, what's the big deal? You humans do it all the time!"

Adrien shrugged Plagg off, "You won't understand Plagg...Just leave me alone...I want to be alone...Besides don't you have some Camembert to snuff out."

Plagg huffed and zipped off, leaving Adrien alone underneath the cold shower. Great, he already avoided patrol today and was determined to avoid Ladybug due to what happened yesterday. But now he had to avoid Marinette as well, which was even harder since she sits right behind him. How was he supposed to help these two important people in his life if he had to avoid them? Adrien sighed and got up, turning off the shower now that his body had cooled down enough that he could hopefully get some sleep.

ooo

"Ok Tikki, something's seriously wrong with Chat!" Marinette frowned as soon as she landed in her room and de-transformed. "He didn't show up to Patrol today...he never misses a chance to see me..."

Marinette collapsed in her computer seat. "First he acts all weird around me, and then Ladybug...and then me again?"

"You don't think he's sick do you? Like his civilian self?" Her eyes widened as she jolted off her seat, "Oh no Tikki! What if he _is_ sick? And he's lying in a hospital bed wanting to see me one last time but he can't because he doesn't know who I am and I don't know who _he_ is...What if I'm the only one who can save him..."

"Ok Marinette, you need to calm down," Tikki giggled. "I don't think he's sick...I think I know what's wrong with him..."

"You do?" Marinette mouth gaped in hope. "Please tell me Tikki, is there anything I can do?"

"Well kind of..." Tikki face molded into discomfort. "Umm...I don't know how to put this but...Chat's going into heat."

"What?" Marinette scrunched her eyebrows. "You mean...like a _real_ cat?"

"Well kind of..." Tikki sighed. "You see Marinette, a long time ago when you humans were still few in numbers, the Miraculous acquired a side effect that helped you...um...find mates..."

"Mates..." Marinette gulped.

"Yup...Chat Noir would go into heat and lust after whichever girl he chooses to love...and you, Ladybug, would release pheromones to attract the one you love..."

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm releasing these pheromones to attract Chat? That I'm doing this to him?"

"No no...If you were, I would've noticed and told you...and poor Chat would've been in double the pain..." Tikki zipped around to rest on Marinette's shoulder as she sat down. "These side effects became less and less common amongst Miraculous users as humans grew in size...Over the last thousand years I've only seen this happens a few times. In all those cases the Chat Noir or Ladybug really, _really_ loved someone else for their side effects to trigger..."

Marinette couldn't help but smile, "Are you telling me that Chat went into heat because he really loves me?" Tikki nodded. "But wait...If Chat loves Ladybug, then why is he acting so strange around me?"

"Because you're the same person silly! Chat's instincts immediately trigger when he smells the one he loves, whether you're Ladybug or not."

"Oh...Makes sense, he started to get all hot and sweaty when I got really close to him today..."

"It's more than that Marinette," Tikki frowned. "Being in heat is really painful for Chat Noirs. It makes them overly emotional, hot and angry...The longer a Chat delays in getting a mate the longer he will be in pain for..."

"But, Chat already has a 'mate'...me, right?" Marinette wondered.

"It's not that...he has to _mate_ with you..Kissing and cuddling isn't enough."

Marinette's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wh-What are you saying Tikki?"

"I think you understand what I'm saying..."

"Oh..." Marinette bit her lip. "Well, that's fine...right? I mean we love each other and after all the times we've kiss and cuddled...we were bound to end up at this step sooner or later right?"

"You're not ready for this Marinette," Tikki sighed.

"And Chat knows that, doesn't he? That's why he didn't show up at patrol, or why he won't answer my calls...He's avoiding me," Marinette's eyes started to water. "He's avoiding me because he doesn't want to force this on me. Oh poor Chat," Marinette turned to look at her Kwami. "I have to help him Tikki..."

"Marinette listen to me...Chat's pain will go away in about a week or so, but you will never forget your first time...especially if you come to regret it..."

"I'm not going to let him suffer for a whole week Tikki! He's my partner and I _love_ him. Maybe I'm not quite ready but I don't care...I love him and I don't think I can stand watching him suffer."

"Alright, It's your body Marinette...I just don't want you to do something you might regret," Tikki flew up to nuzzle against her cheek.

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette smiled. "I hope he shows up to the next patrol; I really need to see him as soon as possible now."

ooo

"Adrikiins!" Chloe ran to Adrien as soon as he exited his class for lunch. "Did you see how many followers I'm up to now on Twitter? I'm so popular Adrien, just like you!" Chloe beamed as she wrapped her arms around his.

"That's nice Chloe," Adrien unwrapped himself from her as he continued to walk.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me again? I promise not to make you mad again," she awkwardly giggled.

Adrien saw Nino wave up ahead. He was with Marinette and Alya. "Oh Marinette," Chloe left Adrien and walked ahead to catch up to them.

Adrien simply waved back and turned around, taking the stairs down. He couldn't get close to Marinette. Not until he worked out his feelings. He was supposed to be in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. Until then, he couldn't get close to her, lest he wanted to start sweating and writhing in pain again. No he had school and extra-curricular activities to attend to; he couldn't afford to miss those if he wanted to keep his father happy.

ooo

The first thing Adrien saw on the TV when he came home after his fencing lesson was Ladybug hanging out with Chloe at a movie theatre. As usual, there were tons of fans littering the area asking for pictures or autographs. Chloe was at the center of everything wearing a wide grin as she publicly showed off Ladybug. Adrien turned the TV off before he grew angrier.

"Plagg, hurry up and eat, we need to transform," Adrien told the Kwami as he devoured another wheel of Camembert.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go meet Ladybug now?" Plagg questioned him.

"I won't meet up with her, just spy on her...Maybe I'll get a few clues as to why she is hanging out with Chloe," Adrien waited for Plagg eat his last cheese wheel. "Plagg, Claws Out!

ooo

Chat saw the two of them exit the restaurant they had been dining at. He didn't even need to go on his Instagram app to know that Chloe had probably added 30 or so pictures of her food and Ladybug for the world to see and admire her for.

He saw Ladybug grab Chloe and swing onto the rooftop in order to evade the public beneath them. Chat kept low, using his years of experience to track Ladybug without being detected. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, following the duo back to the Grand Paris; Chloe's room. Chat saw Ladybug drop Chloe off on her balcony; the two of them ensuing in a conversation. Chat landed on the roof and crept closer to the edge so he could hear them talk.

"...Please Chloe, you may have the world fooled that we're besties, but I'll never be your best friend. I hope you know that whenever you see a picture of us smiling that it's all _fake,_ " Ladybug spat. "It's not real and will never be..."

"We may know that, but all these people don't," Chloe smiled as she browsed her phone. "Everyone loves me because I'm your best friend..."

"They don't love you Chloe, not really...don't you see that you're just a celebrity to them, they don't really know you! Because if they did they would see the awful person beneath..."

"Whatever," Chloe dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Savings cats from trees for example?"

Ladybug sighed, "How much longer is this going to go on Chloe? How much longer do I have to pretend to be your friend..."

"Until I get bored of you," Chloe smirked. "Relax, as long as you're my obedient pet I won't tell anyone your secret identity, even if I do get bored of you..."

Chat's heart skipped a beat as he sharply inhaled. Chloe was blackmailing Ladybug just like Marinette. Except he knew what Chloe had over Ladybug, her very identity itself. Even he himself didn't know that. A part of him hurt over the fact that Chloe of all people knew who Ladybug really was before him...But he knew Chloe probably found out on accident. There's no way Ladybug would have told her.

Chat risked a peak over the edge of the roof to look down below at Ladybug and Chloe. Big mistake; Ladybug's eyes widened as she caught his gaze.

"Shit," he cursed to himself as he quickly got onto his feet and started to run away.

"Chat!" Ladybug called after him. "Chat stop, please!"

Chat kept running, he couldn't tell Ladybug he knew. He would do anything in his power to help Ladybug, and now that meant keeping what he heard to himself. For his Lady was too stubborn when it came to revealing their identities, and he was afraid she would do everything in her power to prevent him from knowing her identity. Even if that meant refusing Chat's help because there was a chance he would discover her identity from Chloe. No, if Chat wanted to help the girl he loved, he would need to work in secret, and un-inhibited.

Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his chest and legs, making him tumble onto the rooftop he was currently on as Ladybug caught up to him. "How much did you hear, Chat?" Ladybug's worried face came into view as she crouched over him.

"Nothing, I swear! I tried to get closer to hear but then you caught me!" Chat pursed his lips.

Ladybug let out a sigh of relief, "Me and Chloe were just having a friendly argument." Ladybug awkwardly smiled.

"Right," Chat smiled back. But behind that smile was pain, her sweet aroma was clouding his senses and he started to heat up. "Ladybug please untie...please."

"Oh right that..." Ladybug straddled his hips and leaned forward so that her face was just above his. "I know everything that's going on with you Chat. Tikki told me."

"Wh-What?" Chat cringed as he started to itch. The pain was too great and him being bound by her yo-yo wasn't helping at all.

"I know what I have to do Chat, let me help you," Ladybug gently smiled as she brought her hand up to his bell and zipped his suit down to his belly button.

The moment her gloved hands touched his hot skin, Chat let out a deep moan. His burning skin cooled at her touch.

"Does...Does that feel good?" Ladybug bit her lip as she brought up her other hand. Both hands messaged his chest.

Chat moaned louder and louder as he felt her hands free him from his pain. His skin cooled, and his itchy skin tingled in bliss. He moaned and squirmed beneath her. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. Chat's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, he was in heaven. But his brief state of euphoria wouldn't last long as his rational mind caught up to him. He knew where this was headed.

"L-Ladybug...you have to stop this, now!" Chat managed to moan out the words.

"No Chat, this is helping you...let me help," Ladybug leaned in for another kiss but Chat moved his head away.

"You're not ready for this Ladybug...I can't do this to you, it's not fair!" Chat started to tear up as he remembered how he had hurt Ladybug atop the Eiffel tower. About the dream he had of forcing Ladybug.

"That's not up to you to decide Chat. I'm here and I want to help you get over this, no matter what it takes."

Chat shook his head, "No...No...I love you Ladybug, I'll never hurt you again...I'm sorry...Cataclysm!" Chat's hand touched the yo-yo and there was an explosion, knocking away Chat and Ladybug apart.

Chat stoop up and zipped his suit back up. He had renewed energy, the heat and pain was gone. He looked over to Ladybug who was slowly getting up on her feet as she picked up her yo-yo.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before he leapt down the rooftop and de-transformed, blending it with the evening public crowd.

ooo

Adrien felt guilty for leaving Ladybug to patrol alone again. But it wasn't as if she needed his help in the first place anyways. No he could better spend his night planning a way to free Ladybug and Marinette from Chloe's grasp. But most importantly, he had to find a way to get rid of whatever it was Chloe had over Ladybug without finding out her identity himself. He wanted to respect her wishes as much as possible.

Adrien was startled out of his computer seat by a loud explosion. He ran over to his window to see smoke coming out from a building a few blocks away. There was another explosion, and this time Adrien could make out a helicopter circling above.

"What the hell?"

"Um Adrien..." Plagg called for his attention. Adrien turned around to find Plagg staring at the news. "You might want to watch this..." Plagg turned the volume up.

The news was running footage from the helicopter which showed Ladybug swinging from light post to light post as she chased an armoured car. He barely heard the reporter talk about some robbery as he watched the passenger door open, and a thug shoot an RPG at Ladybug, hitting her directly. She collapsed on the street as the helicopter focused on her still body.

Adrien held back tears as he turned to his Kwami, "P-Plagg, Claws Out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir landed beside Ladybug as the police cordoned off the area. "L-Ladybug, talk to me," he pleaded her as she started to squirm around in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes.

"Ch-Chat?" Ladybug blinked her eyes clear.

"Ladybug, oh thank god," Chat let out a tear as he hugged her tight. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you to patrol alone."

"I knew you would come for me," Ladybug smiled. "Besides, I'm fine," Ladybug assured him as she got up on her feet. "See? I might have blacked out for a bit, but the suit protected me."

"Still..." Chat guiltily looked down at his feet. Her sweet smell began to assault his senses once again. He was in a real pickle. He couldn't be near her, but he also couldn't leave her alone. When he first saw her get hit on the news, he was overcome with dread. She was hurt because of him, because he failed to protect her. But he had also had been the one to hurt her before, what was he supposed to do...

"Chat!" Ladybug snapped him out of his thoughts as gunfire was heard from a distance. "We have a job to do, come on!" Ladybug reminded him as she swung off. Chat sighed and took out his baton to follow. He could have just closed his eyes and blindly followed her scent. And while it was nice and soothing, he could begin to feel himself getting slightly itchy again.

"Over there, they went inside," Ladybug pointed as they landed on a rooftop. Chat looked to the building across the street. It was dark and looked abandoned and run down. A perfect place for robbers to hide out at.

"There's 3 of them. We have to get to them before the cops do, they have guns and we don't want anyone to get hurt," Ladybug told him.

"Right," Chat confirmed as he watched cop cars line up outside the entrance. Ladybug and Chat swung through the entrance doors. They had no sooner stepped through the lobby when a gunman turned the corner, gun in hand.

"Eat lead dipshits!" He shouted as he began to fire upon the heroes.

"Chat duck!" Ladybug ordered him as she stepped in front, rapidly swinging her yo-yo. The bullets disintegrated as they came in contact with the yo-yo, shielding the heroes.

As Chat ducked behind Ladybug, he watched a bead of sweat drop from his forehead. He fought back the pain that was increasingly building up around his body. He had to stay strong to help Ladybug. He could always just take a cold shower after all this was over.

"Fuck!" the gunman swore as his gun clicked. He tried to run away, but Ladybug reacted too quickly. A throw of her yo-yo later and the man was snared.

"Gotcha!" she reeled him in and with one punch, knocked him unconscious. "One down, two more to go," she put her yo-yo away.

"Upstairs," Chat managed to speak out. "I...I hear them upstairs."

"Are you okay?" Ladybug came closer and extended her hand. She could see him sweating, and thanks to Tikki, she now knew what they meant for Chat. "How much does it hurt?"

"D-Don't worry about me, we have thieves to catch," Chat took out his baton and made his way up the stairs, with Ladybug following behind. The staircase led to a long dark hallway with open, abandoned rooms on either side. Ladybug opened her yo-yo and used it as a flashlight to guide her.

"C-Careful," Chat snarled. "They could be hiding in one of these rooms." He walked behind Ladybug, making sure she didn't see his hands shaking. His situation was getting worse the longer he stayed around her. He couldn't allow Ladybug to see him like this; they needed to capture the bad guys, that was the priority.

"Look at this room," Ladybug pointed to her left. It was filled with a table, a chair and a map of the bank that was robbed. "This must be where they planned everything."

"We should keep looking," Chat and Ladybug continued their search.

At the very end of the hallway, two men appeared from the last room. "Shit they're here. Run!" one of them ordered the other. The man with the duffle bag made a run for it, taking the stairs, whereas the one staying behind aimed his rpg right at the two heroes.

"Chat! Hide!" Ladybug ran into the room beside them. It was just Chat's bad luck that his legs gave out right then. "Chat!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo quicker than she ever had before. She could hear the rocket zip through the air when she tied Chat and pulled him back into her arms. The rocket had barely missed him, as it exploded in the far end of the hallway, shaking the floor.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Ladybug put Chat on the ground. "It's the heat isn't it?"

Chat nodded as tears formed in his eyes, "L-Ladybug, it hurts t-too much." He gave in to scratching himself.

Ladybug's heart ached at the sight of the man she loved writhing in pain. "Oh kitty," she leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "Stay here, I'll be back." Ladybug left and Chat could hear her fighting. He tried his best to stand up, but his legs gave out again. He was in so much pain, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his body was hotter than it had ever been. His arms trembled as they tried their best to scratch the pain away. He cried at how helpless he was. How was he supposed to fight Akuma's like this? He couldn't leave Ladybug alone, but he also couldn't fight alongside her, or else he would end up like this again. In pain, useless and a burden. He was the one who's supposed to protect Ladybug, not the other way around.

"Let's go kitty," he heard Ladybug as she picked him up, holding him with one hand while his head cradled in her neck.

"Wh-What about the l-last guy? He's going to g-get away," Chat told her.

"I'll let the police handle this, he can't get too far alone." She kissed the side of his cheek, "I think it's time I took care of you once and for all." Ladybug swung away from the hole inside the building the explosion had created.

"W-wait, wh-what do you mean t-take care of me?" Chat started to squirm in her arms. "N-No, Ladybug, put me down. P-Please..."

"Stop it Chat!" She growled at him. "I know you're worried about me, but don't. I'm a mature adult now and can think and make decisions for myself."

She landed on an empty rooftop and put him down gently against the rooftop wall. "I love you Chat," she smiled as she gave him another kiss. "You're my boyfriend, my partner and the guy I love. Let me help you." She started to kiss his neck as Chat moaned.

"L-Ladybug," Chat moaned loudly as she zipped his suit down and used her hands to massage his chest. His started to tear up again at the thought of Ladybug resorting to help him like this.

"Don't cry kitty," she wiped his tears away. "We were bound to end up here sooner or later right? Especially since you're so cute." Ladybug grinned and teased him by biting his neck.

"I know you think of me sometimes, don't you?" Chat nodded as Ladybug made his pain vanish. He was starting to cool down. His skin didn't feel like it was on fire anymore. He was feeling pure pleasure as her hands roamed his body, dousing the itchiness of his skin.

"Well, I think of you too sometimes," Ladybug bit her lip as Chat gasped.

"R-Really?" Chat gulped.

"Of course," Ladybug slowly zipped down. "Sometimes when I'm in the shower, or feeling lonely. Even in my dreams," Ladybug awed when his penis popped out and pointed straight out at her. "You're bigger than in my dreams," she giggled as she noticed Chat starting to blush.

"Are you sure about this?" Chat gulped.

Ladybug nodded as she kissed Chat. Every stroke sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body, washing away any pain that still lingered. He broke their kiss to loudly moan.

"Does it feel good?" Ladybug asked. Chat smiled and rolled his eyes back which made her grin. He continued to moan as Ladybug picked up speed and kissed him all over.

Chat just closed his eyes and gave in to the bliss. He was in heaven. After all the pain he had endured, this was a refreshing treat. If Plagg was right, then this would solve his problems. He could go back to being there for Ladybug, not to mention helping her and Marinette with their Chloe problem.

"Ahhh, L-Ladybug," Chat bucked his hips as he felt the pressure building down there.

"Come whenever you want Chat," Ladybug lowered her head onto his penis.

However good Chat felt before, it was nothing compared to this. "Oh my god!" Chat gasped as he suddenly jolted forward. He gripped her head with both of his hands holding on for dear life. Her tongue felt too good to be true. Everything was warm, wet and absolutely amazing. His mind was blanking with every bob of her head. His body felt like it was melting against the cold rooftop. He lasted only a few moments as he came in her mouth shortly after with a grunt. Chat fell back against the wall, panting with his eyes closed. He basked in the euphoric aftermath of what Ladybug had just done to him.

"Uugh," Ladybug frowned. "Tastes worse than I imagined. How are you feeling now?"

Chat opened his half-lidded eyes. "So good," he grinned.

"No more pain right?" Ladybug zipped his suit back up.

"No," Chat's rational mind caught up with him, and he started to feel guilty again. She had done this for him. Because of him. "I'm sorry..."

Ladybug silenced him with a chaste kiss on his lip. "Stop, don't be. Besides if you do feel that bad, you can always repay the favour," she winked at him.

His eyes went wide, "R-Right now?"

Ladybug giggled, "No, maybe later. I'm sure you're tired after...that." Ladybug got up onto her feet, "Can you walk?"

Chat leapt onto his feet, he didn't feel tired at all. Not only had the pain vanished, but he felt energized, _renewed_. "I feel...great actually. Pawtastic," Chat awed, bouncing up and down on his legs.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow," she leaned in for one last kiss.

"Ladybug wait," Chat stopped her. "I want more than this. I want to know who the girl is beneath the mask. I want to go on dates with you, to watch movies. I don't want to spend all my time with you either patrolling or fighting Akumas." Chat started to tear up again. "I love you Ladybug. I don't just want you to just give me a handjob or blowjob or whatever when I'm in pain. I want more than that. I want all of your love."

Ladybug embraced Chat in a tight hug, "I know Chat. I want those things too." She pulled back to wipe his tears away. "But we both know until Hawkmoth is defeated, we can't reveal our identities to each other..."

"I know, I know," he sniffled.

Ladybug sighed, "Tell you what kitty, come to patrol tomorrow. We will figure something out okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Ladybug," Chat smiled at her. She smiled back and waved him goodbye, swinging away off into the distance.

ooo

Adrien had never slept better in his life. He woke up refreshed, no sweating, no itchiness and pain. "Ah Plagg, I'm so glad this is all over," he smiled looking up at the ceiling, recalling the events of last night. "I love her so much..."

Plagg flew into Adrien's view, gulping down a slice of cheese, "What do you mean over, kid?"

Adrien sat up straight, "We did what you told us to do. I feel great now, the pain is gone."

"Yeah, for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Adrien furrowed his brows.

"Say, have you seen the Camembert slice I had been saving up for a month?"

"Plagg! This is serious! What do mean it's not over?"

Plagg sighed, "I told you, it doesn't go away until you two lovebirds mate. What you did yesterday was just temporary."

"So you mean...I'll go back to being in pain again?"

"Yup, you only bought yourself a couple of days."

Adriens frowned. "Great...Well atleast I won't have to avoid Marinette at school, who I don't love by the way."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, I only told you the facts. Being near the human you love will make you go into heat. Now if Marinette could make you do that then..."

"Whatever," Adrien huffed, heading for the bathroom to get ready for today.

ooo

"Psst Nino," Adrien nudged his friend during class. "Do you think Marinette and Alya are partners for the new English project?"

"Duh," Nino answered. "They're partners for everything, just like me and you."

"But I've seen you partner up with Alya before, can't you do it again?"

Nino raised an eyebrow, "Ahh, I see what you're doing dude. Nice plan. You want me to partner up with Alya so you can partner up with Marinette. I mean it's worth a try."

"Thanks Nino," Adrien smiled at him. "I'm just hoping I can find something if Marinette invites me to her house, you know?"

"I'll talk to Alya when the bell rings," Nino smiled back.

ooo

Adrien had finished taking his bag out of his locker. He looked over to see Alya and Nino talking. He hoped his plan would work. As Adrien approached them, Nino looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey Alya, have you seen Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"No," Alya sighed. "I'm pissed cause she chose to have Chloe as her partner for today's project."

"Oh," Adrien pursed his lips.

"Well, atleast I have Nino," she smiled and side hugged him.

"Hehe, yeah," he mouthed a sorry to Adrien.

"Well you guys have fun then," Adrien waved them goodbye as he headed out of the school. He should've expected this to happen.

He found a nearby alleyway and transformed, taking out his baton to call his Ladybug. "Hey kitty, what's up?" Ladybug answered.

"I was just wondering what my bugaboo was up to," Chat grinned as he leaned against the rooftop.

"Well I'm actually going to hang out with Chloe again," Ladybug awkwardly smiled. "Umm, I'll see you at patrol today okay?"

"Yeah sure, I love you."

"I love you too," Ladybug hung up. Chat wasn't mad, he _couldn't_ be mad. He knew now why Ladybug was doing this, because she had to protect her identity at all costs, even if it meant degrading herself by associating with the likes of Chloe.

What he didn't understand was why Marinette was doing the same. Maybe her situation was the same as Ladybugs? Perhaps Chloe had something on her too? Whatever it was, he would find out, but first he had to help out his lady.

ooo

Chat scrolled through his baton's social media apps. Chloe had taken Ladybug to a fancy restaurant this time. Once again, she was showing off Ladybug to gain more popularity. Whatever, he would soon put a stop to it once and for all. He was in Chloe's room, searching for evidence of whatever she had over his lady. It had to be either a photo or video proving Ladybug is whoever Chloe says she is, or else nobody would believe her.

He opened her computer and immediately came upon a program asking for a special code. His eyes went wide as he saw a thumbnail of what appeared to be Ladybug in an alleyway. He was right, Chloe had video evidence, no wonder Ladybug was so desperate to fulfill Chloe's every demand. His fingers hovered above the input field, he was scared about what would happen if he got the code wrong.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chloe angrily snarled at him from her door. Chat gulped and turned around to face her. "Let me guess, Ladybug sent you to try to delete that video while I was out? Oh that little bitch..."

"No," Chat quickly answered, not wanting to put Ladybug in more trouble. "I came here on my own."

"Oh..." Chloe crossed her arms. "So...tell me then, do you know who Ladybug is?" Chloe walked over to her computer. "I bet you're curious aren't you? After years of working together, aren't you a least bit curious to know who your partner really is outside of the mask? I can show you."

Chat gulped, "Yes I'm curious, but she's made it clear she'll tell me when she's ready. And I'll wait for that moment for as long as it takes."

"Whatever," Chloe snickered. "You'll just be disappointed anyways, like me."

Chat perked his eyebrows, "You're disappointed by who she is under the mask?"

Chloe turned her back to him, "What do you want Chat, your mere presence is ruining my wonderful day."

"Delete the video," Chat sternly told her. "You don't understand Chloe. This is bigger than your stupid likes on Instagram or how many friends you have on Facebook. This is about the safety of the world and of Paris. If you don't delete the video..."

"Yeah yeah," Chloe waved her hand at him. "Ladybug gave me the same lecture. Leave or I'm calling security."

Chat growled with gritted teeth, "I'm going to find a way to delete that video Chloe."

"Good luck. No way a dumb cat like you can figure it out," Chloe smirked. "And if you try, the video of Ladybug will be sent to everyone everywhere in an instant. So don't even bother trying. Now shoo," Chloe waved at him as Chat walked out into the balcony. He took out his baton and leapt home. He might not be smart enough to help Ladybug, but he knew someone who was. A person in his class that he could trust and was a genius when it came to computers and technology. Now Chat just needed to earn his trust. After all, not everyone is willing to go against Chloe, that's what one thing that made Marinette so special.

Chat stopped for a detour to visit Marinette. He watched her from afar again, observed how hard she worked through her window. Chat made progress on the Ladybug front, but when it came to Marinette, he still had nothing. Talking to her wouldn't help either. No, he needed to go behind her back and find out what Chloe had over her if he wanted to truly help her. He would have to come up with a plan. He sighed as she extended his baton and headed home. Adrien had work of his own to do as well as a patrol later tonight.

ooo

"Sir, Chloe is here to see you now," Nathalie told Gabriel over the phone.

"Good, send her in," Gabriel hung up and got off his seat to welcome her.

"Greetings Ms. Bourgeois. I hope I didn't inconvenience you by asking you to come in at such a late hour," Gabriel directed her towards her seat.

"Oh not at all. I'm usually up watching tv shows anyways," Chloe faintly laughed.

"How are your mother and father? It's been some time since we all had dinner together," Gabriel asked as he took his seat.

"They're good, daddy's always been busy with work, you know how it is," Chloe smiled. "So what can I help you with, Mr. Agreste."

"Well, it's about Ladybug. I've noticed your recent, _friendship_ , with her. In fact, I'd have to be blind not to, as it's all I see on the internet and celebrity news now a days. You're even more popular than my own son now," Gabriel laughed. "Tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Well...um...the same way everyone meets Ladybug, when she's saving you from an Akuma."

"Of course. Seeing as you cause almost half of the Akuma's, one could argue that you probably know her the best," Gabriel joked.

"Haha, r-right," Chloe awkwardly laughed along.

"Tell me Chloe," Gabriel's expression turned serious. He leaned forward on his table, staring her right in the face. "Do you know who Ladybug is?"

"N-No," Chloe gulped. "It's funny how everyone asks me that, they think I do, b-but I d-don't," she mustered up a small laugh.

"Of course not," Gabriel smiled. "I doubt she would give away such a big secret like that so easily, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Chloe agreed. "Can I ask you something? Why are so interested in her anyway?"

"She's saved my son multiple times over the years. I was hoping I could thank her personally."

"Well, I could let her know next time we meet," Chloe shrugged.

"Thank you. I'd like that," Gabriel got up from his seat. "We should meet up again soon to talk more about our favourite superhero."

"Y-Yeah sure," Chloe smiled, getting up after him. "Tell Adrien I said hi." Gabriel smiled as he directed her out of his office. Nathalie came in after her.

"Nathalie, put a GPS tracker on Ms. Bourgeois. I want frequent updates on her location. She's hiding something from me."

"Yes sir," Nathalie confirmed.

Gabriel walked over to his window. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Chloe walk towards her car. "She knows who Ladybug is for sure, and I'm going to find out no matter what it takes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chat landed on the Eiffel tower to start out their patrol. He couldn't believe it was only just yesterday night that he and Ladybug had gotten so intimate. He sat down and looked over his city as he remembered how good last night felt. They were physically getting closer, now that Ladybug had basically seen him naked. But emotionally, that was a different story. He couldn't bear to see her only during Akumas or once a day for patrol. Even the times they used to hang out was cut short now that Chloe started demanding they spend more time together. Sure he knew who Ladybug was, what kind of person she was. But he didn't really know anything _about_ her. And at first, that was alright with him, they had plenty of time to get to know each other when Hawkmoth was defeated. But after last night, he found his love for her deepening, and he wasn't sure how he could handle this anymore.

"Hey Chat," Ladybug swung up behind him with a basket in her arms.

"Ladybug," Chat smiled upon seeing her. She leaned down to give him a kiss before taking a seat beside him. "What's in that?" He pointed to the basket.

"Treats...for our date," Ladybug opened the basket to reveal baked pastries.

"Date? What about patrol?" Chat questioned.

"I thought about what you said last night, and you're right," she sighed. "Even though I love you because of who you are, I don't know anything about you behind the mask either. So I think Paris can handle itself for one night while we go on a 'date'." Ladybug took out a tablet, "This might not be the ideal date where you eat at a fancy restaurant and then go watch a movie, but close enough, right? I hope..."

"Ladybug," Chat looked at her with watery eyes. "It's perfect, thank you."

She smiled and handed him one of her éclairs. "I've never been on a date before..."

"Me neither..."

"Yeah I know, the only person you've ever wanted to date was me ever since we got our miraculous," Ladybug giggled.

"This is quite literally a dream come true," Chat grinned as he took a bite out of his éclair. "Mmm...this is good. Where did you buy this from?"

"Actually, I baked it all by myself...I'm glad you like it." She smiled as Chat awed.

"You're an amazing baker Ladybug," Chat continued to eat. "Don't tell me work as a part time baker or something?"

"No, it's just a hobby. I actually like fashion designing and sewing my own dresses," Ladybug excitedly told him. "I have a whole sketchbook full of designs; my friends from school love them."

"I'd love to see them some day," Chat hoped.

"I'll make you something, like a hat...a black hat, with a green paw print on it! Oh and maybe red spots scattered around too! How does that sound?" Chat's heart melted at how eager she was when talking about designing. He now knew about her passion for fashion design; this was a step in the right direction. "I'd love that," he told her. "Knowing you, anything you'd make will be beautiful."

Ladybug nudged his shoulder. "That was cheesy," she giggled. She handed him a croissant from her basket as he finished his éclair. "So what about you? What do you do when you're not learning a new language or playing the piano or whatever it is your dad makes you do?"

Chat sighed as he thought for a moment, "Nothing, I don't really have time for myself. Whatever free time I get at the end of the day I spend either doing Chat Noir stuff or homework."

Ladybug comfortingly rubbed his back, "Why don't you just ask your dad for more time off?"

"I did, that's why I have time to be Chat Noir now," Chat curled his knees into himself.

"Well, let's say you _did_ have more time, what would you do?"

Chat looked out into the distance, "I don't know...I guess in a way being Chat Noir _is_ my hobby. I like helping people and making a difference. When I'm Ad...my civilian self, I'm just a shadow of my father. As Chat Noir, every Akuma we take down, every bad guy we put behind bars, I feel as if I earned that myself. I built a reputation for myself as one of Paris's hero." Chat sighed and Ladybug curiously listened. "I don't know how to explain it...For you, Ladybug is just a suit that you put on to fight evil, but at the end of the day, your real life is your civilian life. For me...being Chat _is_ my real life."

"Oh kitty," Ladybug side hugged her boyfriend and stroked his hair. "I guess I used to feel that way before...but now being Ladybug is a part of my life too because of you...I mean just look at us, we're on a date, we're doing something only civilians do."

"Yeah..." Chat smiled as Ladybug leaned in for a kiss.

"And no date is complete without a movie right?" Ladybug picked up her tablet and loaded up a movie. They cuddled together as they ate. They laughed at the funny parts, cried at the sad ones...This is exactly what Chat wanted. He wanted to get to know her better and spend more time with her, and this night provided just that. His love for her was already deep, and yet it grew stronger still.

As time went on, the pastries had finished, and Chat found himself next to a sleepy Ladybug leaning on his shoulder. He grabbed the tablet, pausing the half finished movie before putting it away in her basket. Chat looked down at her soft face. Her beautiful and innocent complexion drew a smile from him. He debated letting her sleep for a while longer as he basked in her warmth, but he refrained. She must be tired from having to deal with Chloe the whole day. He wanted her to get the most sleep she could at home.

"Ladybug," he slowly shook her. "Wake up bugaboo..."

"Hmm?" Ladybug fluttered her eyes open. "Chat?"

"You fell asleep," he chuckled. Chat got up, helping a tired Ladybug onto her feet.

"Oh sorry," Ladybug frowned as she grabbed her basket. "I guess I was just really tired. I hope I didn't ruin tonight."

"Are you kidding me bug?" Chat laughed. "Tonight was wonderful!" Chat went in for a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ears.

Ladybug smiled, "Hey you're okay right? You're not in heat again?"

Chat cringed at the topic. He realized Plagg had been right, what Ladybug did for him yesterday was just temporary. After spending the past couple of hours together, he could feel himself getting itchy again. It was nowhere close to the amount of pain he endured last night, but it was slowly getting there.

"No, I'm fine," Chat told her as he pulled back from the hug. She didn't need to know the truth, not yet. He didn't want to ruin this perfect night.

"Ok then," Ladybug leaned in for a last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." Chat watched her wave him goodbye and swing off. Chat didn't want to wait until tomorrow; he already started to miss her. But if every night was going to be like tonight, then he would wait. He'd wait as long as needed.

ooo

When Adrien came early to school this morning, he didn't expect a crowd to be gathered at the entrance to his classroom. He noticed students from other classes gathered and he heard screaming from inside.

"Excuse me," Adrien pushed his way into the classroom.

"Chloe back off!" Adrien saw Alya beside Marinette, yelling at Chloe.

"Yeah she's been tired from all the work you've been giving her!" Rose spoke up.

Chloe gritted her teeth in anger. "You're a poor excuse of a human being!" She snarled pointing her finger at Marinette who kept her head down. "What kind of stupid idiot forgets they have an assignment to do?"

"I-I didn't forget," Marinette mumbled. "I was going to do it last night but I didn't have time."

"And besides it's _your_ assignment," Alya shot back.

"Yeah," her friends agreed at the same time.

"You had plenty of time if you just slept a little later," Chloe scoffed. "Now you expect me to get a 0 for something you fucked up?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Alya grew furious. "Look at her eyes for fucks sakes. She hasn't gotten any sleep at all thanks to you. The only poor excuse of a human being here is you Chloe."

Chloe growled, "Control your friends Marinette...or else."

"Or else what?!" Alya stepped forward with her fists clenched.

"Alya...p-please..." Marinette grabbed Alya's arm, pulling her back. Adrien could see tears welling up in her sleep ridden eyes.

"No Marinette! This has gone too far!" Alya yanked her arms away. "Chloe this ends now!"

"I agree," Alix stepped forward with crossed arms. "We won't let you bully our friend any longer. She always stood up for us and now it's our turn." Mylene stepped forward too.

"G-Girls please...y-you don't understand..."

"It's okay Marinette," Juleka placed a hand on her shoulder and gently smiled at her.

"No, it's not!" Chloe shouted. "I can't fail this assignment or else I won't have an A in English and my daddy will be disappointed!"

"Well then you should've done it yourself then," Alya retorted.

"Grrrrr!" Chloe brought out her phone. "Marinette fix this...or else!"

"NO STOP!" Marinette shouted. Adrien watched as she covered her wet face with her hands and ran. The crowd parted ways letting Marinette run out while Alya followed. Ms. Bustier came in just a moment later.

"What's going on here? Everyone go back to your class, now!" she demanded. She walked into the classroom and crossed her arms, "Will someone tell me what's going on!"

The girls of the classroom all hurdled around the teacher, surely telling her what transpired, as Chloe took her seat beside Sabrina and didn't say a word. Adrien was shocked at her depravity, just when he thought Chloe couldn't get worse. Atleast Marinette had Alya right now; he doubted she would want to see him. The only thing he could right now was to help her in his own way.

"Dude, this has gone too far," Nino sighed. "Like, way too far."

"I agree," Max walked over, followed by Ivan and Nathaniel. "We should do something."

"I think the girls have it covered for now," Ivan said as they looked over the group of girls talking to Ms. Bustier.

"Well, Marinette is my friend too," Nino spoke up. "I'm going to see what's up." Nino said as he walked over to the front of the class to join the girls.

"He has a point," Nathaniel sighed. "We should all go, Marinette is our friend too." Ivan and Max agreed as they followed Nino.

"Max wait," Adrien stopped him. "Do you really want to help Marinette?"

"Of course I do, she's been a valuable friend to me," Max told him.

"Well, you're good with computer stuff right? Like you created that talking robot..."

"Markov," Max nodded. "And he's not just a robot, he's highly intelligent, sentient and self-aware."

"Right," Adrien nodded. "Listen...meet me after school, I need your help with something."

"What is it Adrien," Max folded his arms. "I don't like surprises."

"Just, just trust me, okay?"

"Fine," Max sighed.

"Thank you," Adrien smiled. They both headed to the front of the class just in time to see his classmates part way and take their seats.

"Chloe, follow me outside please?" Ms. Bustier ordered Chloe, who stood up with a grunt and followed her.

"Nino what happened?" Adrien asked as he took his seat.

"Well we were telling how we think Chloe must be forcing Marinette to do her homework for her or something," Nino explained. "But Ms. Bustier said we can't say that without proof, especially since Marinette is pretending to be her friend and stuff." Nino sighed. "Atleast she's mad that Chloe is letting Marinette do her work since that's not allowed. Ms. Bustier said she was gonna take Chloe to the principal for the yelling and tell her to stop making Marinette do her homework."

"Well that's good news," Adrien thought.

"Nuh-uh, dude we both know she's just gonna pull the 'oh my daddy is the mayor' card," Nino huffed. "Besides, even _if_ Chloe stops making Marinette do her work, she still has whatever it is she has over Marinette. Chloe can still control her."

"Well, not for long," Adrien turned to look at Nino. "Nino, I have a plan to help Marinette, can you help me?"

"Say no more," Nino grinned. "Whatever it is, I'm in dude."

"Great," Adrien grinned back. "Meet me after school."

ooo

Marinette huddled around a pillow in her bed. She wanted to keep crying as she kept playing the events of this morning over and over in her mind, but she had no more tears to shed. Last night was so wonderful that she completely forgot she still had Chloe's assignment to do when she got back home. She kept telling herself how worthless she was, how pathetic and stupid, just as Chloe said so. After all, if Chloe who had loved Ladybug thought so of her, then she must certainly be right, _right_?

"How are you feeling?" Alya asked as she walked in with some water and snacks.

"Fine," Marinette answered.

"Girl, we both know you're not fine," Alya huffed and sat next to her best friend. "If you won't talk to me, then who will you talk to?"

Her mind immediately thought of Chat, but then imagining how Chat would feel once he found out that his Ladybug was _just_ a stupid plain girl like her made her cringe.

Alya sighed as she rubbed her back. "Atleast drink your water."

"Thank you Alya," Marinette got up and took a sip. "I wish I could tell you, I really do but..."

"I know, it's okay," Alya hugged her friend. "You'll tell me when the time is right...Now I have some good news, the principal just called your parents and they said that you don't have to do Chloe's homework anymore! But bad news is that your parents are mad because you didn't tell them anything about any of this."

Marinette sighed, "It's not the homework Alya." She turned to look her friend in the eyes, "Alya...the truth is...the truth is Chloe has something over me."

"Welll...I kinda figured that out," Alya softly laughed. "I just can't figure out what." Marinette put her drink down and went back to lying down. "Marinette, I know you won't talk to me...but...but you _have_ to talk to someone, anyone."

"Yeah...ok," Marinette sighed. How could she? If she was a normal civilian sure, she could go see a therapist or something. But she was a superhero, superheroes didn't get that privilege. She couldn't talk to anyone because this isn't about her, it's about protecting Paris.

"Well...I'm going to get back to class; I'll come back after school okay?"

"Thank you Alya," Marinette gave her gratitude. As Alya closed the hatch, she wondered if Chloe would go through with her threat, now that the principal forbade her from doing Chloe's work. What if Chloe was going to send that video to everyone once school was over? What if this was the last time Alya even talked to her because she would become so disappointed that Marinette was Ladybug? What if Chat did the same? She told herself that only time would tell as she got some much needed sleep.

ooo

"Ok Nino, are you ready?" Adrien asked his friend.

"Yup," Nino gave him a thumbs up. "Max?"

"Markov is in there ready and waiting," Max referred to his backpack. "Seeing as Chloe's room is on the top floor, we should have ample time to sneak out once Nino warns us," Max told Adrien.

"Right," Adrien nodded. "Let's get this started. Just let me do the talking Max."

Nino casually walked across the street, so that he had a view of the Grand Paris's entrance. Adrien and Max walked up to the doorman. "Hey, I'm here to see Chloe."

"I'm afraid Ms. Bourgeois isn't here at the moment," he sternly answered.

"Oh that's okay, we can just wait in the lobby," Adrien walked past the doorman, who stopped Max.

"You are allowed in Mr. Agreste, but your friend isn't."

"He's with me," Adrien frowned.

"I'm sorry but..."

"We have a project to do; do you really want me to tell Chloe you made Max here, her friend, wait outside?" Adrien smirked. "You know how Chloe is when she gets mad."

The doorman gulped, "Right of course...Sorry sir, I'll let Ms. Bourgeois know when she arrives." He took of his red hat and bowed, opening the door for them.

"Thank you," Adrien grinned and walked in with Max.

"Smooth one Adrien," Max complimented him as they got onto the elevator. "Now are you sure her room will be unlocked?"

"Yup, just trust me," he winked. Of course Max didn't need to know that he snuck in as Chat beforehand through the balcony and unlocked it from the inside.

"Voila, see?" Adrien smiled as they both walked into her room, Adrien locking the door behind him.

"Finally..." Max put his backpack down and let Markov out.

"Freedom!" Markov spun into the air.

"Alright Markov, calm down," Max giggled. "We have serious work to do."

"You will have the pleasure of helping out my good friend Marinette," Adrien told her.

"I know Marinette. I like her very much, she was nice to me," Markov told them.

"Well now it's time to repay that kindness," Max took out a USB drive and plugged it into Chloe's computer.

"What does that do?" Adrien asked hovering of Max's shoulder.

"It overwrites the boot up sequence on the BIOS..."

"English please Max," Adrien pleaded.

Max sighed, "If you insert this USB, you don't have to enter a password to get in." The computer jumped right to the home screen just then.

"Woah," Adrien awed as Max took out the USB drive. "Hey Max, do you think I could borrow that? I forgot my computer's password and I had to get a new one, but my old computer has some files I need." Adrien rubbed his neck at the lie.

"Okay," Max frowned. "But don't let it get into the wrong hands okay? I'm trusting you," Max gave Adrien the stick.

"Thanks Max, I appreciate it."

"Alright Markov, time to get to work," Max cracked his hands and went to work on the computer.

"What exactly am I doing here Max?" Markov inquired.

"We're going to copy all of Chloe's files onto your gigantic hard drive," Adrien told him. "We think Chloe is blackmailing Marinette somehow, and that the answer is on her computer.

"Modern day blackmailers usually use an electronic copy as it is harder to destroy, Chloe must have something on here; whether it's a video, a photo, or some other type of file," Max told them.

Markov connected to the computer, his face disappeared and instead displayed a bar. "Copying Hard Drive Data. Progress: 0%," his robotic voice spoke out in monotone.

"Now we just wait," Max exited to the desktop.

"Hey what's that?" Adrien pointed to the program he saw earlier on the desktop.

Max opened it up; it was the same program he came in contact with earlier as Chat. Perfect, he had hoped he could kill two birds with one stone today, and now he had his opportunity. He watched Max do his magic.

"It appears as though this program requires a certain code every 24 hours or it will send this video to select major news networks," Max awed. "Is that Ladybug coming out of her suit?" Max looked closer at the thumbnail showing Ladybug mid-transformation. Thankfully the light made it hard to distinguish the rest of her.

"We must delete it Max," Adrien demanded. "Think about it, if Ladybug's secret got out, then Hawkmoth will know and then he could easily take her miraculous earrings!"

"You're absolutely correct Adrien. The mere fact that Chloe knows her identity and has plans to publicly reveal it just sickens me. Does that girl have no morals?" Max pursed his lips. "Thankfully whoever wrote this program is a total amateur. I don't even need Markov to crack this."

"So you can delete it?" Adrien smile filled him with hope. He could finally get rid of this nightmare once and for all.

"Yup," Max told him. "And because of its programming, I can trace back all the backups of the video and delete them all in one move." Max grinned. "Max: 1, Chloe: 0," he grinned as he pressed enter.

"ERROR! ERROR!" Markov turned red. "VIRUS DETECTED!" He started to continuously beep.

"What?" Max furrowed his eyebrows.

"Max what's happening?" Adrien looked on with confusion.

"INTRUSTION ALERT!" Markov spoke out. "INTRUSION ALERT! ADVANCED SPYWARE DETECTED! FORCED UPLOAD COMMENCING IN 30...29...28..."

"Max! That doesn't sound good at all!" Adrien yelled.

"Shush Adrien!" Max yelled back. Adrien watched him move his fingers at lightning speed. He of course had no idea what was going on, he felt so worthless now. Why didn't his dad force him to learn programming instead of Chinese?

"15...14...13..."

"Damnit!" Max pounded the table in rage. "Whoever they are, they are good!"

"They? Who?" Adrien questioned. His heart racing in confusion.

"8...7...6..."

"But not as good as me," Max grinned. With the press of one last button, the beeping stopped.

"Copying Hard Drive Data. Progress 68%" Markov spoke out yet again.

"Whew," Max leaned back in the chair, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Adrien turned his chair around to face him, "Max! What the hell just happened?"

"You have to ask Chloe that," Max shrugged. "Someone is spying on her computer and anything I do will trigger an automated response, sending them information about whatever I've just done. At first I thought it was some simple spyware, so I tried to delete it. However it was way more complicated than that, I had to delete any traces of me trying to crack the program. If it wasn't for Markov they would've detected what we were trying to do and gotten that video as well."

"So someone is spying on Chloe?" Adrien gulped.

"Yup," Max crossed his arms. "We're just copying her files over so they probably won't think anything of it. But they can virtually see everything Chloe does. Trying to crack the program will be impossible without them noticing."

"So they know about the video?"

"Not necessarily," Max thought. "If Chloe starts the program, all they see on their end is Chloe running an unknown program. However if we try to crack it, they will question why Chloe is attempting to crack an unknown program and investigate...Get what I'm saying?"

"Well you're the smartest guy I know, isn't there anything you can do?" Adrien pleaded. They were so close to freeing Ladybug, it couldn't end like this.

"I have some ideas Adrien, I just need time," Right then Adrien's phone buzzed. "And it appears we've just run out of it."

Adrien looked at Nino's text and over at Markov, the bar was at 86%, "Shit we're so close...Alright, new plan. I will go and distract Chloe for a while. Once you're done, lock the door and leave through the staircase, I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Got it," Max nodded as Adrien took off. They had been so close to freeing Ladybug, but with Max, hope still lived. Atleast he could still figure out what Chloe had over Marinette with whatever Markov copied over.

"Adrikiins!" Adrien cringed at the name and the voice from behind him. He turned around and put on his best model face.

"Oh hey Chloe," Adrien forced a smile as she hugged him.

"Where's Max?"

"Oh he left," Adrien lied.

"Oh thank god," Chloe scoffed. "I gave the doorman a hard time after he told me he let Max inside."

Adrien kept up his smile, he had a job to do, "Let's walk and talk Chloe." He nodded towards the elevator.

"Ok let me just put my backpack away," she took out her key.

"No...I mean...I'm really hungry, we should go to the kitchen!" Adrien quickly grabbed Chloe and forced her to follow him. They got into the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"So why did you come to see me Adrien?" she smiled. "I can't remember the last time you visited me."

"I wanted to ask you about what happened between you and Marinette today morning," Adrien took the opportunity to ask. His phone buzzed just then, but he ignored it.

"Ughh, can you believe her," Chloe frowned. "She claims to be my friend and then doesn't do my assignment. I'm going to get a zero now because of her!"

"But was it really right to yell at her?"

"Adrien! My daddy is going to yell at _me_ if I don't get an 80% in the class," she crossed her arms.

Adrien sighed and decided that it wasn't worth arguing, "So what happened at the principal's office?"

"Well he threatened to call daddy and tell him what happened," Chloe told him. "I was like 'are you sure you want to waste daddy's precious time?' so he stopped and instead told me I can't have Marinette do my work anymore...which is whatever I'll just have Sabrina do it then. It's just that Sabrina isn't as smart as Marinette." The elevator came to a stop and they both got out.

"Right," Adrien was glad to hear that. Atleast some burden was lifted from Marinette. "So are you and Marinette still friends?"

"Of course, she has to be my friend," Chloe told him as they headed into the restaurant.

" _Has_?" Adrien inquired.

"I mean...of course she's my friend," Chloe nervously chuckled.

Adrien opened his mouth but his phone buzzed again. "Excuse me, Chloe," he told her as she went up to the buffet. Adrien opened Nino's texts and his eyes went wide. 'RUN THE DOORMAN IS AN AKUMA' followed by 'WHERE ARE YOU!?'

ooo

"According to her social media and observed patterns, she should be home from school by now. And she should be alone until Ladybug comes to visit an hour or so after school...which gives you an approximate 40 minute window to Akumatize someone and interrogate Chloe before Ladybug shows up."

He closed his eyes and focused. "We're running out of time," Hawkmoth spat.

"A senior hating on today's youth," Hawkmoth shook his head. "No, his location is too far from the hotel."

"Ah a young lady heartbroken at a restaurant...no too public, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be alerted too quickly and defeat her before she could reach Chloe."

"Wait, what's this?" Hawkmoth's eyes opened as he started to laugh maniacally. "Just my luck, another victim succumbed to Chloe's wrath! You can always count on Chloe to ruin people's day! First an entire classroom, and now a poor doorman just doing his job! Fly my evil Akuma and evilize him!"

ooo

Adrien looked around, he couldn't spot the Akuma. Did Nino maybe mistakenly see something else? He was about to text Nino back when he saw the doorman approach Chloe. For an Akuma, the doorman sure looked the same, his suit was still black and red, and his mannerisms seemed normal. The only different thing about him was his hat, which had turned from red to blue.

Adrien closely watched the doorman start to lead Chloe towards one of the empty ballrooms. He trusted Nino, his best friend, but something didn't feel right. Adrien carefully followed them, careful to remain out of sight. They entered the empty room and Adrien followed soon after, opening the door a little.

He was greeted to the sight of Chloe pinned against the ground, "Who is Ladybug?!" the doorman yelled as Chloe squirmed around.

"I don't know!" Chloe yelled out.

Adrien ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom. He just had a sudden realization; the one spying on Chloe was Hawkmoth himself. Hawkmoth knew that Chloe knew about Ladybug's identity. Of course he did! With Chloe advertising herself and Ladybug everywhere, she was bound to come across Hawkmoth's rader.

"Plagg! Claws out!" he yelled. He quickly left, he didn't have a moment to waste, Chloe could break sooner or later. And knowing Chloe, he was surprised she didn't tell him her identity the first time she was knocked onto the ground.

ooo

"Keep hurting her, she will crack soon!" Hawkmoth ordered his Akuma.

"Who is Ladybug!? Tell me and the pain will go away!" Doormaker asked. His hand was on Chloe's neck, slowly tightening.

"Fuck you...Hawkmoth," she spat.

"Let her go!" Chat Noir bolted through the doors.

"What?" Hawkmoth grit his teeth in shock and anger. "This wasn't part of the plan; you were supposed to go unnoticed!" Hawkmoth yelled at his Akuma.

"I did what you asked," Doormaker spoke back. "If someone noticed me it was because you..."

"Whatever! Defeat Chat Noir, quickly!"

Chat Noir jumped onto Doormaker. With a wave of his hand, Doormaker created a door in front of him. Chat fell through the door, which closed and disappeared. "Have fun in the freezer, kitty cat." Doormaker laughed as he turned his attention back to Chloe.

ooo

Chat fell through the door that suddenly appeared in front of him. He found himself in a walk in freezer. "Cataclysm!" he disintegrated through the door, scaring the cooks. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Ladybug's entire life, all of Paris, depended on Chloe muttering out a single name. He couldn't waste a single second.

Chat burst through the doors once again, "Chloe run!" Chat ordered her.

Doormaker turned to face Chat, "Come on kitty cat! I've got a special door just for you!" He materialized a small cat door and punched through it, hitting Chat in the back of the head. Chat turned around in confusion as the Akuma laughed. There was an identical door behind him.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?" Chat readied his baton. "Bring it on!" He ran forward, as Doormaker prepared to create another door. But something caught his eye. Behind him, Chloe got up, and instead of making a run for it, she tackled the Akuma, bringing him down onto the ground. Chat took his chance; he lunged forward and grabbed the hat. In one move, he crushed the hat and the Akuma flew out. Chat made sure to catch it in his hands.

"Take this!" Chloe punched Doormaker. "No one hurts Chloe Bourgeois and gets away with it."

Doormaker was powerless now, but still akumatized. He needed to find Ladybug fast. Chat took to the rooftops, and within moments noticed his lady swinging her way towards him.

"Sorry, I came as fast as I could," Ladybug frowned.

"Here's the Akuma, I have to go because I used my cataclysm, can you clean up the mess?"

"Sure!" she beamed.

"Oh and Ladybug, I have to tell you something important about Hawkmoth," his ring beeped its final beep. "I'll tell you at patrol tonight, take care."

"Bye Chat!" She smiled at him before she threw her yo-yo to catch the Akuma.

No sooner had Chat landed in an alleyway that he de-transformed back into Adrien. He went back to find his friends.

"Adrien!" Max waved him over. Adrien ran to Max and Nino.

"What a mess," Nino shook his head at the police cars and ambulances lined up in front of the hotel. "Chloe went ahead and akumatized another innocent soul."

"Atleast we were successful in our mission," Max grinned, giving Adrien a block of hard drive. "Plug this into your computer. I've installed a search algorithm program on it. Just run it, type a word, such as 'Marinette' and it should display everything that matches that word. It should help narrow your search for what you're looking for."

"Thank you Max," he sincerely thanked him. "I hope we can help Marinette with this."

"Don't thank me yet," Max crossed his arms. "We still have that video to delete. And judging by what I learned about the virus so far, this will be challenging. And I love challenges."

"Whoa hold up dudes," Nino put up his arms. "What video? What virus?"

"Oh right, you missed out on all the fun," Adrien chuckled. He told Nino what happened as they walked away together.

ooo

Hawkmoth smashed his cane against the ground in anger, "I can't believe that didn't work. I was so close to taking the identity out of Chloe. How did Chat Noir show up so fast?!"

"Well, we still have the other plan," Nathalie spoke up. "I'm continuously tracking Chloe through city cameras as well as spying on her computer in case she communicates with Ladybug's secret identity."

"Learn anything so far?"

"No sir, she mostly sticks to Netflix and talking via Facebook and Instagram to her fans. There's also a program she runs daily but I haven't been able to make out what it is. It's probably just a video game."

"Very well," Hawkmoth sighed. "Let me know if you find anything useful.

"Yes, sir."

ooo

"Thanks for coming Chat, seriously," Marinette told him as they drank a cup of hot chocolate.

"No problem, it was my purr-leasure," he punned. Truth be told, he was worried about her after today and wanted to personally check up on her. That, and he had a job to do. He would make sure what happened today morning never happened to her ever again.

"I can't believe you still haven't given up," Marinette softly laughed.

"Hmm? Given up?"

"You know...the whole Chloe thing?"

"Oh," Chat smirked. "What? I need a reason now to visit my favourite princess?" Chat's eyes landed on her sketchbook. "You know, I recently learned something about my bugaboo." He got up, putting his cup away and grabbing the book. "She likes to design too. I think you two would be good friends."

"Maybe," Marinette grinned. She got up and took the book away from him. "Enough about designing. Let's play a game...Ever played Ultra Mecha Strike?"

Chat raised his eyebrow as they took their seats in front of her computer, "I'm going to crush you..."

"Nope," Marinette quickly shot back.

"Wanna bet?" Chat eyed her last cookie. "I'll bet you that cookie I win our first game."

"And if I win?" Marinette noticed his empty plate.

"Bragging rights," Chat smirked. "Imagine how everyone will feel if you tell them you beat Chat in UMS."

"I doubt anyone would believe Chat visited me, much less about how I beat him in UMS," Marinette giggled.

Chat picked Ladybug, "I thought you were going to pick Chat."

"I love Ladybug," Chat shrugged.

"Well then, I love Chat," she giggled as she picked Chat.

"Well then it's a win-win for me," Chat joked. "If I lose, I lost to Chat, so in a way I still win."

"Enough talk; prepare to get your ass kicked!" Marinette started the match. They both fought well, but Adrien's hours of practise from boredom and loneliness were too much for a fatigued Marinette to beat.

"Good game," Chat smirked as he reached for the cookie. He was surprised when Marinette swiped it from him. "Hey that's mine!" Chat growled.

"Come and get it then," she grinned. Chat wiped that grin of her face as he lunged after her. They both fell onto the floor, with Chat directly on top of her. Chat raised his head to look down upon a giggling Marinette. He liked seeing her happy like this, he liked that he could provide this for her.

But this moment wouldn't last, as an all too familiar scent crawled its way back up his nose. He cursed Plagg, he had been right all along. In just two days, his symptoms were beginning to return. He didn't have time for this; he needed to finish what he came here for.

"Chat?" she got up off of him. "You're sweating Chat..."

"Yeah I could use some cold water," he told her. "And maybe some food?"

"Sure thing," Marinette opened her door hatch and left to get water.

Chat immediately switched the display from her console to her computer. He put the USB in and turned it on. Just as Max had told him, it didn't ask for a password and instead took him to her desktop. Chat didn't like this, he was betraying her trust. But this was necessary, he had to help Marinette. He browsed through her desktop, he couldn't copy everything, that would take too long, but maybe he could copy one thing, anything, that could help him. His eyes snapped to a diary app. Perfect, if anything could help him figure out what Chloe had over Marinette, it would be her diary. And if that didn't help, then he could come back for something else. Chat quickly copied the app onto the USB drive. He closed her computer and switched back to the console display as soon as he heard Marinette walk up the stairs.

"Here," she handed Chat a glass. "Sorry I took so long; I wanted to heat this croissant in the oven instead of the microwave. I know how much you love croissants."

"They're delicious Marinette," he told her. To be honest, he could hardly taste them over the incredibly sweet smell Marinette was emitting. He had what he had come for, he now needed to get out of there fast. His skin was beginning to itch and he was getting hotter. This was bad; he had patrol with Ladybug soon.

"I should go, I have to patrol soon," Chat told her.

"Yeah," Marinette smiled. She went in for a hug. "Thanks for coming, Chat."

"N-No problem," Chat smiled back. "I'll see you later." He waved her goodbye as he climbed her ladder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat let the chilly night air let him cool him down as he waited for his lady atop the Eiffel tower. Marinette had further brought him back into heat earlier. He could still smell her sweet scent, especially when Chat had gotten too close when he fell on top of her. He sighed as he wondered why she was having this effect on him. He loved Ladybug, with his very being, but did he also love Marinette subconsciously? Did he have feelings for Marinette that he hid away because his love for Ladybug was so much greater? He hadn't given it a thought, until Plagg mentioned it.

"Hey Kitty," Chat heard her land behind him. He got up with a smile just as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Hello bugaboo," he smiled into her neck as he returned the hug.

"I made this for you," she revealed a black hat she was hiding behind her. It had a green paw print sewn on it.

"It's the hat you talked about yesterday..." Chat awed as he put the hat on.

"I didn't have time for the Ladybug spots; I hope you still like it!"

"It's wonderful Ladybug, thank you," he smiled at her.

"Follow me; I have to show you something." Ladybug took out her yo-yo.

"Let me guess, we're not patrolling again?" Chat chuckled as he took out his baton to follow. Ladybug looked at him and smirked, before swinging away.

He followed close behind; it would be hard to lose her as the wind blew her scent back to him. It made him start to heat up again, regardless of how cold the night was. When he landed beside her, he could start to feel his skin itch.

"Ladybug, what are we doing here?" Chat looked up at the empty, abandoned warehouse. "We should be doing patrol." He tried to sound urgent; he wanted to get this night over with quick before his heat became unbearable like last time.

"I found this place by accident during one of my patrols," she led him inside and through the first door on the right. "The light still works so yesterday I thought why not use it for when we need some...um... _private_ time," she giggled as she turned on the lights.

"Private time?" Chat wondered as he looked around the room. There was a small lamp on the ceiling, a couch covered with pink sheets, and some chairs around a table. It probably used to serve as an office once.

"You know what I mean," she winked and pushed Chat onto the couch, before jumping on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Chat gulped.

"I know you're in heat again Chat," she seductively smiled as she raked her fingers over his face.

"I...I'm not," he lied to her. "I'm fine bug, seriously..."

She silenced him with a finger over his mouth, "Come on Chat, I thought we went over this." She peppered his neck with kisses as she began to lower his zipper.

"But we just did this two days ago," Chat moaned as she grabbed his length. "I...I can wait another day..."

"Well your body says otherwise," Ladybug smirked as she squeezed him, earning a gasp from him. She started to gently stroke him, "Are you feeling better?"

Chat looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Yes," he hummed. He smiled and leaned back into the couch as he let the relief wash over him. Whatever little pain he was in before, was now replaced with absolute pleasure as Ladybug worked her way down. She started with kissing his neck, down to his chest and abdomen, until she finally latched onto his penis and began to bob her head up and down, determined to make Chat feel as good as possible.

"Awwww fuck!" Chat bucked his hips and Ladybug giggled. "That feels so good," Chat moaned and bit his lips. One hand raked through his lady's hair while the other tightly gripped the couch. Her wet mouth and tongue made his mind blank as he bathed in pure bliss.

There was no way he would last long in this state, after just a few more moments, he grunted, "I-I'm coming...Ladybug!"

Chat threw his head back as his body spasmed. "Ahhhhh..." He sighed as he relaxed afterwards, his erratic breathing coming to a calm.

He could hear Ladybug giggling as she zipped him back up. He opened his eyes and smirked at her, "Remember what you said about me paying you back?"

"Huh?" She yelped as Chat grabbed her and laid her back against the arm of the couch. He passionately kissed her neck as his hand gently rubbed her mound from above the suit, he could feel how wet she was through his gloved handed. "Ch-Chat, I...I can't," she moaned.

Chat raised his head to look at her, "Please Ladybug? I just want to return the favour after everything you've done for me..."

"I know Chat, it's just...," She sighed. "Ok you have to close your eyes so I can detransform since my suit doesn't have an opening likes yours."

"Oh right," Chat sat back up. "You can trust me Ladybug, I won't peak."

"I know," Ladybug sat up to kiss him. "Ok now close your eyes." Chat did so, right before he heard her transformation fade. He extended his arms and felt her pyjamas, with one swift yank, he removed them.

"Chat?"

"Yes?"

"This is weird," she nervously chuckled.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No..." Ladybug grabbed his arms and pulled him into her. "It's just that...I've met you in my civilian self before..."

"Well, it was bound to happen over the years," Chat kissed her shoulders, previously unknown territory. "You've met my civilian self many times too." Chat slipped his hands underneath her shirt and moved them slowly upwards.

"Yeah but," Ladybug sighed as Chat continued to kiss lower and lower. "We've only done this as Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I'm not Ladybug right now..."

"It doesn't matter," Chat moved his face towards hers. He found her lips and kissed them. "You're my Ladybug in and out of the suit."

"R-Right," she moaned again as Chat's hand brushed against her breasts.

"Can I...?"

"Yes," Ladybug helped him take her shirt off. He lowered his mouth onto them, taking turns between sucking each one and playing with the other. His spare hand went down to her lips and gently massaged her.

Even though he was doing this for her, Chat couldn't help but feel absolute pleasure in this. Countless naughty dreams had finally come true. He couldn't see her, but that just heightened all his other senses. Her warmth, her smell, her moans, her squirming body, they all gave him the approval he needed to kiss his way down.

Ladybug grabbed his head, "Ch-Chat? Are you sure about this?"

"Just relax Ladybug," Chat took her underwear off. "It's my turn to make you feel good." Determined to make her feel as good as she made him feel, he lowered his lips onto hers. She was very wet, and tasted really sweet. He moaned as he started to lick her, but not as loud as her.

"Oh my god! Ch-Chat!" He grinned and continued to lick away. He had no idea what he was doing, but seeing as they were both new to this, anything he did was good enough. He remembered something about spelling out the alphabet with his tongue and tried that technique. It seemed to be working with the way she tightly gripped his hair and her legs squeezed around his head.

"Chat! I'm so close!" Hearing her moan his name sent his heart racing. He added two fingers into her and heard her yelp. "Holy fuck Chat! Please...Please don't stop!"

Chat felt her squeeze his head harder than before and he knew she was close. He increased his speed and within moments he felt her arch her back and her walls spasming around his fingers.

"Ahhh! Fuck Chat!" He began to slow down as he felt a flood of fluids. Ladybug was a panting mess as Chat stopped and raised his head, wiping his wet mouth with his gloves. He didn't need eyes to see how great he had made her feel just now. He was glad; she deserved it after everything she did for him.

Chat bent over her and kissed her neck, "Did I do good bug?"

"You were amazing Kitty," she laughed breathlessly.

He felt her get off the couch, "Searching for your clothes?"

"You didn't have to throw them so far away," she pouted.

"Sorry," He chuckled. "I was just so paw-sitively eager to get them off you."

Chat opened his eyes when she called her transformation, "Let's go Chat, we have a city to protect."

"Now?" Chat frowned as he stood up after her, hugging her from behind. "I was hoping we could cuddle or something. Maybe have another date night?"

"We could have one tomorrow night," she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll bring some more snacks and maybe we could finish that movie?"

"Sounds lovely," Chat leaned forward to plant a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh that reminds me, didn't you have something to tell me today?"

Chat cringed; the night was going so good that he completely forgot about the real reason he wanted to meet her today. "Ladybug..." Chat sighed. "Today, Hawkmoth created that Akuma to specifically target Chloe..." Chat looked at her with worried eyes. "Ladybug...The Akuma was asking Chloe about your real identity."

Ladybug's eyes went wide as she backed away from his arms, "S-So...Hawkmoth..."

"Hawkmoth knows that Chloe knows..."

She gulped, "And you know..."

"Yes."

Ladybug looked on the ground as her lips started to quiver, "I'm sorry Chat...I wanted to tell you why I was friends with Chloe but I couldn't...It's not that I don't trust you..." She brought up her hands to wipe her tears.

Chat walked over and hugged her, "It's okay, I understand..." He told her as he rubbed her back. He felt guilty for not telling her the whole truth. Here she was crying because she hid this from him, but he was the one going behind her back as Adrien. But he was just trying to help her, and in a few days, this entire nightmare will be over and they wouldn't have to worry about a damn thing anymore.

"Wait...If Hawkmoth knows Chloe knows, then she's in danger," Ladybug told him.

"Yeah, that's why we have to look after her, if she tells Hawkmoth then he'll come for you and your family..."

She buried her face in his chest, "I'm scared Chat...what if she tells Hawkmoth?"

"Don't worry bug," he comforted her, stroking her hair. "Chloe's tougher than she looks...Besides she knows that if Hawkmoth defeats you, then who will she show off to everyone on her Instagram?" Chat joked.

Ladybug sniffled a laugh, "I love you Chat."

"I love you too, my lady," he tightened her hug. "We're in this together now...We'll figure something out," he gave her hope, but in reality it was unneeded. He wished he could tell her what he was up to, but he would just be giving away his identity, and she didn't want that. Thanks to Max, they were going to delete that video, and he could just imagine her face when he told her she was finally free.

ooo

"So you're telling me Hawkmoth's going to come after me now?" Chloe asked Marinette in the empty bathroom.

"Yes...And keep it down, someone might come in," Marinette hushed her.

"Relax, I've got Sabrina on guard duty," Chloe crossed her arms. "And you didn't need to waste my time telling _me_ that. I kinda figured Hawkmoth knew when...Oh I don't know...Maybe when the Akuma had his arms wrapped around my fucking neck?" She sassed.

"Well now you know what I deal with on a regular basis," Marinette snapped back. "Whatever..." She headed for the door. "You have my number; call me if an Akuma attacks you again."

"Marinette wait," Chloe stopped her. "I'm...um...I'm sorry for making you do my homework, and then yelling at you yesterday."

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows, "What?"

"I almost died yesterday, if it wasn't for Chat. I realize that you have to put up with Akumas almost every day which must get exhausting...So me giving you so much homework was kinda unfair I guess..."

Marinette's eyes blinked rapidly, "Th-Thanks Chloe."

"Whatever," Chloe turned her back on Marinette. "I still expect Ladybug to hang out with me or else I'm gonna spread that video everywhere."

"Yeah, of course," Marinette slightly smiled as she left the bathroom.

ooo

"Alright Nino, you're up," Adrien told him. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Why do I have to do this?" Nino frowned. "Can't you two just walk in again like last time?"

"And don't you think Chloe will become suspicious that we both visited her two days in a row?" Adrien asked him.

"Especially when one of them is a super genius who happens to be an expert on computers," Max added.

"Exactly, and the other is Max," Adrien chuckled as Max crossed his arms with a frown. "Just joking Max."

"Are you sure this is going to help Marinette dude?" Nino wondered.

"Well actually..."

"Yes," Adrien interrupted Max.

"The things I do for my friends..." Nino sighed. "If I go down, tell my family I loved them."

"Hurry up already," Adrien pushed him forward. "Ladybug could drop Chloe back any minute."

Max and Adrien watched as Nino crossed the street and approached the doorman. In an instant Nino snatched his hat, with the doorman chasing after him. They took the distraction Nino provided and made haste for the door. They snuck in and blended into the lobby.

"Can't believe that worked," Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope Nino gets away."

"Why did you lie to him?" Max asked. "We're doing this for Ladybug, not Marinette."

"Well Max, the less people know, the better. Ladybug's identity is not a small thing," Adrien explained. "We have to keep this between us two, if anyone asks, this is for Marinette."

"Speaking of, did you find anything in the hard drive?"

"No," Adrien sighed. "I didn't have time last night. I'll check once I get home."

"Chloe really needs to start locking her door," Max commented as they opened her door.

"Haha, yeah," Adrien nervously rubbed his neck. "I guess she never worried about two people breaking in before."

"Surprising, seeing as she was assaulted by an Akuma just yesterday," Max noted. He opened his backpack and Markov popped out.

"So what's the plan?" Adrien curiously asked.

"I need to analyze the virus on Chloe's computer," Max plugged Markov in. "Markov is going to be pretending to be Chloe's web browser, when in reality we will analyze the virus's internal structure. If we do it right, they will think Chloe's just browsing the internet."

"Cool, then what?"

"Once I get all the data I need on the virus, I can program a counter-virus and use it to destroy theirs. Then I can hack Chloe's program and delete the video and all its backups and be gone before they even know what hit them. I can maybe even trace the virus back to wherever it's routing the information to if you want, perhaps that information might be of some use?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, you do that, and I'll stalk Chloe's social media to see when she's done with Ladybug." If he was right about Hawkmoth being the one behind bugging Chloe's computer, then Max could help him determine his lair. Then not only will she be free, but they could take down Hawkmoth as well and finally tell each other their identities. This was just looking better and better.

Adrien opened his phone and was greeted by a text from Nino telling him he was alright. Adrien went on his social media and found someone's Facebook livestream of Chloe. He fell back on her bed as he watched Ladybug put on a smile for her audience. It seemed to be some kind of fan meet up at a park; she was signing autographs next to Chloe taking pictures. The person livestreaming was squealing like a fangirl as she met with Ladybug. Adrien switched to another livestream for a different perspective. Even though they didn't do this as superheroes, he had to admit it was nice to see her so indulged in the citizens they protected. Watching her in such a cheerful mood while she interacted with her fans put a smile on his face. He wondered if what he did to her last night had any affect on her lively mood today.

"It's finished Adrien," Max told him.

"So what now?" Adrien asked, turning off his phone.

"I just need a couple of days to create the counter-virus," Max let him know.

"And you can find out who is behind this?"

"Yes, I should," Max nodded. "Also, during the actual day Adrien, I need a few hours to do my work."

"So we'll have to keep Chloe busy for that long then?" Adrien thought.

"Precisely," Max agreed.

"Well, I think it's time to ask for some extra help then..."

ooo

"Um sir..." Nathalie walked into Gabriel's office. "There's something that you need to see."

"Is it about Chloe?"

"Sort of," Nathalie pulled out her tablet. "Ladybug has been with Chloe for the past hour , yet someone logged onto her computer just 15 minutes ago."

"Interesting," Gabriel hummed as he watched Ladybug and Chloe. "What did they do?"

"Just browsed the internet sir."

"I see...Have the hidden cameras I ordered arrived yet?"

"They came this morning sir."

"Excellent, have them installed in her room, her balcony...anywhere she has privately met with Ladybug...Even if it's just housekeeping, I want to be informed of anyone who enters her room."

"Yes sir."

"It's just a matter of time now Nathalie," Gabriel turned his chair around. "Just a matter of time until we become a family again."

ooo

Adrien stared blankly at the program in front of him. "It must be broken right?" He thought to himself. He searched 'Ladybug' and suddenly the program displayed hundreds of results. Adrien scrolled through them, they were just photos and videos of Ladybug. "Jeez Plagg, I don't know who adores Ladybug more, me or Chloe."

"You...Definitely you," Plagg smirked. "Unless of course Chloe also goes in heat whenever she thinks about Ladybug."

Adrien sighed as he entered 'Marinette' again and the search came up empty. "I don't understand Plagg, Chloe has something over Marinette, but nothing about it on her computer? That makes no sense..." He was so sure he was close to helping Marinette, but this was just a huge defeat.

"Hey, what about the diary you stole from her?" Plagg zipped to the USB drive Max had given him and handed it to Adrien.

"I don't know Plagg, isn't it wrong to read a girl's diary?"

"I'd read it," Plagg shrugged.

Adrien chuckled, "Of course you would."

"So you're telling me her privacy is more important to you than helping her?"

"Well...If you put it that way..." Adrien bit his lip and hesitated, but he eventually gave in. He stuck the drive in and loaded her diary app. The latest entry was from yesterday, the timestamp was a couple of hours after her fight with Chloe. "Perfect," he thought. If she wrote anything about her predicament with Chloe, it had to be after that incident yesterday. Adrien clicked on the entry and began to read.

'Dear Diary,

Chloe humiliated me in front of my classmates today! And all because I forgot to do _her_ assignment. It wasn't my fault though; I just had an incredible date night with Chat. We ate pastries, cuddled...'

Adrien jolted off his seat, covering his gaping mouth with his hands. A week full of coincidences slapped him in the face like a bag of bricks.

"She's...Marinette...I mean Ladybug...Ladybug is Marinette..." he told himself out loud.

"Huh, would you look at that," Plagg acted surprised.

"Of course she's Ladybug..." Adrien thought. Chloe had Ladybug's identity over her, which means she also controlled Marinette the same way. Both girls who despised Chloe, suddenly starting acting as if she was their best friend and he still couldn't figure it out. He looked over on his bed, the hat she had made for him lay there. They both loved fashion and designing, as well as sewing. He walked over to the hat and gently rubbed the fabric, _Marinette_ had made this for him.

 _Marinette_ , the fair skinned, blue haired girl who sat behind him in class. He laughed at himself for being so stupid, she sat behind him for years and yet he never saw his Ladybug's beauty in her. Not only were they physically similar, but personality wise too. How many times had Marinette risked her life during Akumas to protect her classmates? She was just as brave as Ladybug, if not more since Marinette didn't have a suit to protect her. Ladybug protected the citizens of Paris while Marinette protected her classmates against bullies like Chloe. Ladybug was kind, caring and sweet, traits that his classmates loved in Marinette as well. _Of course_ she was Ladybug. Adrien couldn't think of anyone better.

Adrien sat down at the edge of his bed as he cried tears of happiness into his hands. The girl who he was in love with, and who loved him back, was Marinette. Now that he knew, he couldn't lie to himself that he didn't have any hidden feelings for Marinette. He was in love with two amazing girls and they were the same person. Ladybug and Marinette, Marinette and Ladybug. The first friend he made during his first day of school...

...When she mistakenly assumed he was the one to put the gum underneath her seat. "No..." his tears turned to sadness as his heart started to ache. "No..." he sniffled. "This isn't fair!" He fell onto his bed. They were supposed to be strangers. They were supposed to defeat Hawkmoth, reveal their identities to each other, and then get to know said civilian identities. But they couldn't do that anymore because they already knew each other. For Adrien, that was a good thing as he loved Marinette already. But what about him? Did Marinette love him back? He remembered the first couple of years of their friendship, how she would stutter and trip around him. His very presence scared her, and all because of that one misunderstanding that day. She might have gotten better around him in the past year, but he still felt as if she only tolerated him or something.

Adrien crawled up into bed and pulled his blanket over him. This wasn't fair; it wasn't supposed to end up like this. His love for her might have grown even more, but now there was a real possibility that she wouldn't love the boy underneath the mask.

"Hey aren't you gonna go to Patrol tonight? Don't you and Ladybug have another date?" Plagg asked.

"No," Adrien simply told him as he wiped his tears. His mind raced with mixed emotions. He mustered up every single coincidence he could remember from the past few years, such as Marinette disappearing during every Akuma. He played those memories over and over in his mind, until Marinette's face merged with Ladybug's.

If only they had been strangers, that would've made things so much easier. Finding out _Marinette_ was Ladybug was probably the best, yet worst possible thing that could have happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days and Adrien still had a hard time coming to terms with Marinette and Ladybug being the one and very same. For years she had been sitting behind him, and he took no notice. But now he consciously sensed her every presence, he could practically feel her breathing down on his neck. He tried his best to calm his anxiety. But that, added to the fact that it had been two days since he last met Ladybug, meant he was nearing his inevitable heat, which made him all the more anxious. He was running out of time, and he didn't know what to do. Should he tell her that he knows? Keep it a secret and still meet up with Ladybug and hope things turn out? What if he told her his identity as well? No, he shook his head. That was the worst thing he could do given his predicament. If Marinette really didn't like Adrien, then telling her he was Chat Noir would not only end their romantic relationship, but she would still feel forced to pleasure him to get rid of his heat. If he felt like he was forcing Ladybug earlier despite their love for one another, then this was definitely out of the question.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked him with worried eyes as the bell rang.

"Huh?" Adrien snapped out of his thoughts.

"You're sweating, and your hand's shaking..."

Adrien looked down to his shaking hand. He closed his eyes and thanked that it was lunch. He didn't have Marinette in his classes for the rest of the day. "Come on Nino," He got off his seat and grabbed his bag, "We have to meet the others."

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette beamed as she stood right at the edge of his deck alongside Alya. "You guys want to grab lunch together?"

"M-M-Marinette..." Adrien stammered, his hands started to shake even more at her close proximity.

"You okay Adrien?" Alya curiously eyed Adrien.

"I-I-I'm fine," Adrien shyly looked away from Marinette. Just staring at his lady's beautiful face was enough to drive him over the edge. "I-I have to go, b-boy stuff..." He grabbed Nino and dashed through the door.

"Boy stuff?" Nino giggled as they walked down the stairs and headed out to the back of the school. "I don't know what's going on with you Adrien, but it's not cool that you're not telling me."

Adrien deeply sighed as he leaned against the cool brick wall, "It's...It's Marinette..."

Nino's eyes fluttered, "Oh my god! Don't tell me dude, you _like_ her?"

"W-What? N-No," Adrien lied.

"You totally do!" Nino gasped. "Makes sense too, you're not sweating or shaking anymore. I guess you get really nervous around her huh?"

"I don't like her!" Adrien growled.

"Marinette and Adrien, sitting in a tree..."

"I don't like her!" Adrien yelled loudly at him.

"Woah, okay dude, I hear you," Nino put his arms up.

"S-Sorry," Adrien cringed, his uncalled for rage was coming back due to his heat. "It's not as if she likes me anyways..."

"Like you? HAHAHA!" Nino's mocking laugh told Adrien a lot, he was growing ever more certain she didn't like Adrien at all. "Like you? Bro, Marinette lo..."

"Hey guys!" Nathaniel and Kim interrupted him as they joined the two. "How's it going?"

"Oh Adrien and I were just...Ow!" Nino yelped as Adrien nudged him.

"Is it just you two?" Adrien asked Nathaniel and Kim.

"Yeah Ivan's busy today and we didn't really ask any of the girls," Kim shrugged.

"What's the plan anyways?" Nathaniel asked.

"Alright everyone huddle up," Nino threw his arms around the four of them. "Adrien and Max will infiltrate Chloe's base of operations and do their thing. Meanwhile us three will observe Chloe and Ladybug's movements and keep Chloe distracted until Max is finished."

"That's it?" Kim scrunched his eyebrows. "And how exactly will we keep Chloe distracted?"

Nino frowned, "We'll um...we'll figure something out."

"Are you sure this will absolutely help Marinette?" Nathaniel wondered.

"I promise you," Adrien pursed his lips. "If Max succeeds, then Marinette won't be under Chloe's control anymore."

"I'm trusting you, Adrien," Nathaniel placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien nodded, "I won't let you guys down. Max and I will handle it."

ooo

Marinette walked out of school alongside Alya. "Hey what do you think those guys are up to?" Alya pointed to Adrien, Nathaniel and Kim walking away as a group.

Marinette frowned upon seeing Adrien; she recalled the events of earlier today. "Hey Alya, do you think Adrien's been acting weird around me lately?"

"Think?" Alya chuckled. "Girl I know it..."

"I feel like he's avoiding me or something," Marinette sighed.

"That's because he _is_ avoiding you!" Alya told her.

"But why? Did I do something wrong?"

Alya shrugged, "Who knows, boys are weird...I'll ask Nino for you if you want."

"Thanks Alya, I really don't want to lose him as a friend," Marinette worried.

"You should be more worried about losing _me_ as a friend!" Alya crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Marinette gulped.

"Let me guess, you won't let me come over again today because you have 'chores'," Alya raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well...I _do_ have chores," Marinette wasn't lying, if you considered hanging out with Chloe as chore. "Ok fine, you can come over, but I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure thing," Alya came in for a hug. "I'll be waiting!" She waved her friend goodbye as they walked their separate paths.

Marinette's lonely mind wondered to Chat Noir as she walked home. Although there had been four Akumas that specifically targeted Chloe, she felt as if she hadn't seen her kitty since that night two days ago. Chat would leave as quick as he showed up, and he didn't even come for patrol. Adrien was ignoring her for some reason, and now so too was Chat. It was almost as if her worst nightmare had come true. That Adrien and Chat figured out she was Ladybug, had become disappointed, and now wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hello maman, papa," she greeted her parents as she headed for her room. She threw her bag on the floor and relaxed on her bed. Tikki flew out her purse and cuddled against her cheek.

"Are you going to visit Chloe again?"

"Yeah," Marinette sighed. "Just waiting for her to call me."

"So Chat Noir knows huh?"

"Yeah...Tikki what if...What if Chat Noir went behind my back and in trying to help me, found out my identity and that's why he's ignoring me?"

"Chat wouldn't do that, he promised that you and him would work on a solution together!"

"Yeah but that was two days ago and we haven't met since..." Marinette sighed. "I miss him...Next Akuma I see him, I'm going to grab him and not let go until he gives me some answers!"

Tikki giggled just as her phone rang. "It's Chloe," Tikki brought her phone over to Marinette.

Marinette got up with a deep sigh, "Time for my daily chores. Tikki, Spots On!"

ooo

Ladybug landed on Chloe's balcony. "You look tired," Chloe noticed. "I didn't stop giving you work to do so you can show up here all sleepy and what not."

"Oh I'm sorry for waking up in the middle of the night to come rescue you from that Akuma," Ladybug sassed.

Chloe giggled, "Yeah, that Akuma really did a number on me." She rubbed her left arm, "If you had arrived just a moment later..."

Ladybug remembered last night and how badly Chloe had gotten hurt, if she hadn't arrived when she did... "Does your arm still hurt?"

"No," Chloe shook her head. "It healed when you and Chat defeated that Akuma, but I can still feel the pain somehow, you know?"

"Chloe..." Ladybug sighed and put her arm on her shoulder. "If you want all of this to stop, then just delete the video..."

"No," Chloe backed away from her touch.

"You can't keep this up for much longer Chloe," Marinette looked at her with worried eyes. "Don't you feel scared of going to bed, knowing Hawkmoth could send an Akuma after you at any moment?"

Chloe looked at the ground with a frown, before turning her back to Ladybug, "Take me to the mall, I feel like getting new clothes today."

"Chloe..." Ladybug once again offered her hand but Chloe swatted it away.

"Are we going or not?" Chloe gestured to her phone. With a sigh of defeat Ladybug grabbed Chloe and swung off to her favourite mall.

ooo

Kim parked his family van across the street from le Grand Paris, "Alright guys, last stop, everyone out."

"Hey where's Nino, wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" Adrien asked.

"There he is," Nathaniel pointed to Nino followed by Alya, Rose and Juleka.

"It appears as if we may have some more company," Max pointed out.

"Hey guys, sweet ride Kim," Nino patted the van.

"It's my dad's..."

"Hello Adrien," Alya crossed her arms. "Nino here has told us everything about what you boys are up to...and we want in."

Adrien shot Nino a dirty look, "Sorry bro, she was just so persistent."

"Marinette is our friend too," Rose added in. "We want to help too!"

"Fine," Adrien agreed. "You guys can help distract Chloe."

"I can't believe you were doing this all along and didn't once mention it to me, her closest friend," Alya frowned.

"Hey I tried to help her before and you just kept giving me dirty looks and asking me to back off!" Adrien snarled.

"Yeah cause you tried to ask her directly, this is different!" Alya snapped back. "I'm coming with you and Max by the way, I don't trust the either of you with whatever Chloe has over Marinette."

"No," Adrien told her. "Only me and Max are going."

"Excuse me?" Alya scoffed. "She's _my_ friend..."

"Yeah? And what have you done for her? Me, Max and Nino were the ones actually doing something to help her!"

"What? I-I..." Alya grit her teeth.

"Alya..." Nino put his arm over her shoulder. "This is Adrien...We can trust him. Besides we're all on the same team, right guys?"

Alya took a deep breath, "Alright...But promise me that you two won't look at whatever it is, okay?"

"We promise," Adrien told her.

"Um guys..." Juleka got their attention by pointing at the roof of the hotel. Ladybug was seen swinging away with Chloe.

"Get in the car, we can't lose her!" Kim ordered them.

"Oh please," Alya scoffed. "We just have to go on her twitter and we'll know exactly where she is."

"Not to mention the countless fan livestreams of her and Ladybug," Rose added as they got in the van and drove off.

"Alright Max, show time," him and Max headed behind the hotel and snuck in through a door Chat had previously unlocked.

"I hope you know what you're doing Adrien," Max told him. "I'm trusting you."

"What do you mean?" Adrien questioned.

"What will they think when Marinette is still obeying Chloe tomorrow?" Max huffed. "After all, we're here to help Ladybug, not Marinette."

"Oh right, about that," Adrien nervously rubbed his neck. "I looked through that hard drive you copied and found what Chloe had over Marinette."

"Oh, you did?" Max raised an eyebrow. "That's excellent news, just tell me where it is and I can delete it from her computer and we can save both Ladybug and Marinette in one day!"

"Yeah about that," Adrien cringed as they entered her room. "I already snuck in and deleted it yesterday. I didn't want to disturb you since you seemed so busy creating that virus thingy..."

"I see," Max took out Markov and went to work on her computer. "Alright Adrien, give me a couple of hours and we should be good."

"Hey you said you can find out who put the bug in her computer right?"

"Correct, I can trace back the signal...But of what use can that information be to you? Do you plan on telling Chloe that someone is spying on her?"

"No..." Adrien patted Max's shoulder. "Just do it, okay?"

Max sighed with a nod and went to work. Adrien sat down and took out his phone to stalk Chloe; it looks like the two were shopping at the mall again.

ooo

"Adrien says Max needs an hour more at most," Nino hung up from his call.

"One more hour? It's been two already!" Nathaniel complained as he banged his head against the headrest in the van.

"Yeah who knew stakeouts could be so boring," Juleka whined.

"Cheer up guys, this is for Marinette," Alya consoled the group.

"Hey look!" Rose pointed out the window. Chloe left the coffee shop with a bags of clothes on her arm, with Ladybug following behind. They watched as Chloe took one last selfie with Ladybug, before she swung off.

"Looks like we're up guys!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah we can't let her go home now," Nino told them.

"Just stick to the script and we should be fine, come on," Kim, Alya, Rose and Juleka exited the van and crossed the street.

"Do you think this will work?" Nathaniel asked Nino as Kim carried Chloe's bag and the girls talked to Chloe.

"If there's one thing Chloe loves, it's being the centre of attention," Nino explained. "And nothing screams attention more than a party all about her and her biggest fans."

"You think she'll buy it?"

"Bro, of course she will...And then we just drive around Paris until Max gives us the all clear."

"Okay, then what?"

"Then we just kick Chloe out onto the road," Nino chuckled alongside Nathaniel. The doors opened as Kim put away Chloe's bags in the trunk.

"Wow, Nino _and_ Nathaniel too?" Chloe beamed. "I knew everyone would come to love me once they saw just how popular I am...Ahem," Chloe coughed as Alya took the front seat. "I called shotgun."

"R-Right," Alya put up a smile as she switched seats with Chloe. Kim took his seat and started the car.

"So just how big is this surprise party you guys put together?"

"Huge!" Nino exaggerated with his hands.

"Yeah, all your biggest fans will be there Chloe!" Rose beamed.

"They better, after signing all those autographs the least they could do is show up," Chloe smirked.

"Um... guys, look!" Nathaniel gulped. They all looked out the window, to see Ladybug battling an Akuma a block in front of them.

Suddenly, Chloe's door broke off and she was forcefully yanked out of the car.

ooo

Gabriel closed the conference room door after his three hour meeting. He sat down on a chair, relaxing his arms with a deep sigh. He remembered he had left his phone on silent and so he took it out to check his notifications. He jolted off his seat as he looked at the dozens of missed calls from Nathalie.

He bolted for his car as he called her back, "What is it Nathalie? I was stuck in a meeting!"

His eyes went wide, "I'll be right there!"

ooo

Gabriel burst through his door and headed straight to his office, where Nathalie was waiting. "Tell me, Nathalie...tell me _everything_."

"Well I picked this up earlier today..." Nathalie showed Gabriel the footage of Ladybug and Chloe earlier.

'...If you want all of this to stop, then just delete the video...' Gabriel watched the two interact; finally, after two days of watching Chloe, he was getting somewhere. "So...It was a video all along. Chloe had video evidence of Ladybug and her real identity..." Gabriel stood off his chair. "And how is it possible you missed this?"

"The bug we planted never detected Chloe opening any video..."

"Very well..." he sighed. "But where does my son come into this?"

Nathalie gulped and showed him a live feed of Chloe's room, "It appears that Adrien and Max were the ones to break into Chloe's room two days ago."

"What are they up to?" Gabriel inquired.

"I don't know sir. The bug I planted is not responding. I believe they came last time to scout my bug and so he had time to prepare..."

Gabriel stared at the footage with anger, the angle made it hard to tell what Max was doing on the computer. "You expect me to believe a mere highschooler outsmarted you!?" He punched his table in anger.

Nathalie looked down in shame, "To be fair sir, he possesses far more knowledge than a normal..."

"Enough!" Gabriel made his way to the painting to go to his lair. "Tell me Chloe's whereabouts! It's time I finish this once and for all."

"What about Adrien sir?"

"Leave him be, I'll have a talk with him later..." Gabriel stepped on the elevator to his observatory. "Do all you can to try and stop Max..." Gabriel clenched his fists, "Mark my words, Nathalie...Before the day is over, I _will_ know Ladybug's true identity."

ooo

"Chloe!" Kim ran out of his car and tackled Hawmoth to the ground, freeing Chloe.

"Ahhh!" Chloe screamed. "It's Hawkmoth!"

Hawkmoth grabbed Kim and with a swift push, smacked him against the car door.

"Kim!" His friends screamed. "Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I think my arm is broken," Kim hissed as he slowly got up.

"Hand over Chloe," Hawkmoth scowled; his cane ready in hand. "Hand her over and I will spare you!"

"Go to hell Hawkmoth!" Alya spat at him.

"Very well," He smirked and raised his cane.

Ladybug swung over and kicked him, throwing him some distance back. "Get Chloe out of here! Get her away from Hawkmoth!" She ordered them.

Alya nodded, "You heard her!" She grabbed Chloe and put her in the back of the car.

"Hey, careful! Do you know how expensive this dress is! You're going to get it wrinkled!" She whined as they all took their seats.

"I am Brawler!" The Akuma pounded his chest. He was bare save for his tight shorts and boxing gloves. "Give me your earrings Ladybug!" He yelled as he ran at her head first.

"Go!" Ladybug ordered them before swinging away.

"Wait, who's driving!" Nathaniel asked just as Rose got in the driver seat.

"Buckle up kids!" Rose exclaimed as she started the car.

"We're doomed," Juleka gulped as Rose slammed the pedal and the car suddenly took off.

"Keep Ladybug and Chat Noir busy!" Hawkmoth told the Akuma. "Keep them away from me, you got it!?"

"Understood Hawkmoth," the Akuma replied as he landed a punch against Ladybug, sending her flying backwards.

Hawkmoth called an army of butterflies; he used them to float as he chased the van. He brought up his cane and fired an orb of energy at the van.

"Turn right!" Nino yelled as Rose swerved through traffic, ignoring the honks of nearby cars.

Rose turned left and the orb hit their van, rattling it, "No your other right!"

"Let me do it!" Nathaniel looked out his window and back to Hawkmoth. "Rose turn left in...now!" She swerved and took the left turn, just as another orb missed her and exploded on the pavement behind them.

"Drive faster!" Chloe demanded. "Don't let Hawkmoth get me!"

"Why is he even after you?" Alya questioned as Juleka tended to Kim's arm. The car swerved yet again as Rose and Nathaniel worked together to dodge Hawkmoth's attacks.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him!" Chloe hissed. The car shook as the ground beside them exploded.

"Be careful Rose!" Juleka told her. "Kim's arm is bruised..."

"Sorry Jules, I'm trying my best," Rose sighed as she swerved yet again.

"Hey, atleast we're accomplishing our goal and keeping Chloe busy," Nino nervously laughed. His phone started to vibrate, it was an unknown number.

"Wait...what do you mean keeping me busy!?" Chloe asked just as the car shook again.

"Um guys..." Rose yelped. "Our tire's gone!"

"What!?" They all shrieked.

"My dad is so going to kill me," Kim pouted.

"I can't control the car anymore!" Rose shrieked. She tried her best but the car skid, they headed down an alleyway before crashing into a brick wall.

"Everyone out!" Nathaniel ordered. They all got out, with Kim limping with an arm around Juleka. Nino stood aside as he talked on his phone.

"We can hide inside the restaurant!" Alya pointed to the backdoor.

"You guys go," Kim told them. "Hawkmoth wants Chloe, not me...Don't let me hold you back."

"Hawkmoth will just hurt you to give up where we are!" Alya told him.

"She's right," Nathaniel agreed. "What I don't get is why we don't just give Chloe over to Hawkmoth?!"

"Because Ladybug asked us to protect her!" Rose answered.

"Rose is right," Juleka backed her up. "If Ladybug wants us to protect Chloe, it must be important, right?"

"Fine," Nathaniel hissed. "I don't like this, but fine."

They all entered the restaurant just as Nino got off his phone, "Guys!" Nino caught up with them. "I just got a call from Chat Noir! He was asking where we were!"

"Did you tell him?" Alya asked.

"Yeah I gave him the name of the restaurant..."

"Excuse me! You are not allowed back here!" A cook came up to them as they entered the kitchen.

"There's an Akuma!" Alya told them. "We need to hide here."

The cook looked at them with wide eyes, "Ok you stay for now..." He yelled something at the other workers in a foreign language. They all stopped cooking and locked the various doors of the kitchen.

"Do you think Hawkmoth will find us?" Chloe asked as she took a seat on the floor.

"He saw us drive into that alleyway, but lost us after that," Nathaniel answered.

"We just have to pray Chat Noir arrives in time," Nino sighed.

"There was no party, was there," Chloe hugged her knees. "You're all keeping me busy...for a reason I haven't figured out yet."

They guiltily looked at each other, right before they heard the front door shatter, and screams from inside the restaurant. They all shook with fear as Hawkmoth kicked open the door to the kitchen.

ooo

"Chat!" Ladybug got his attention as soon as she spotted him. "Hawkmoth is here and he's going after Chloe!"

"Hawkmoth! Here!?" He was shocked as he landed beside Ladybug.

"Go Chat! Find her while I keep this Akuma busy!" Ladybug dodged a punch from Brawler. "She's with Nino and Alya, find them Chat!"

"What about you, Ladybug?"

"I'll be fine, go!" Chat nodded and took off. He called Nino using his baton.

"Nino! This is Chat Noir, is Chloe with you?" Chat was a bit relieved in knowing that Hawkmoth hadn't gotten to her yet. "What's your location?" He asked before punching the address into his baton. Chat followed the GPS quickly; he had no time to waste, especially if Hawkmoth himself had come out of hiding. If Chloe uttered Marinette's name to Hawkmoth, then everything would be over, even if Max did manage to delete that video.

He landed outside the restaurant. He looked around at the broken glass and fleeing customers and staff members.

"Foolish kids, what chance do you think you have against the likes of me?!" Hawkmoth chuckled. Chat ran to the kitchen, entering it just in time to watch his best friend fly into the wall like a ragdoll.

"Hawkmoth!" He yelled as he looked around the kitchen. The girls were huddled against the corner, with Nathaniel and Kim writhing with pain on the floor due to their injuries.

"Chat Noir?" Hawkmoth was surprised. "I gave that Akuma one job...No matter; I will wipe the floor with you, take Chloe, and then come back for Ladybug!"

Hawkmoth's chuckle sent Chat over the edge. He grabbed his baton tighter than ever before, he was filled with immense rage. He grit his teeth as his heat amplified the fury he felt over his injured classmates who only wanted to help their beloved Ladybug and classmate.

"I'm going to take you down, right here, right now!" Chat yelled as he leapt forward, swinging his baton. The two battled it out in the kitchen, cane versus baton, both wielding it as they would a rapier.

"Impressive!" Hawkmoth awed at Chat's fencing ability. "You've been properly trained."

"You can thank my father for that!" Chat growled as he parried an attack from Hawkmoth.

"Sounds like I would get along very well with your father..."

"My father is nothing like you!"

"You're right...I would've trained my son far better!" Hawkmoth found an opening and took it. With one swift punch, he sent Chat flying backwards. Chat coughed up blood as he struggled to stand back up.

Hawkmoth kicked his baton away, "Pathetic. I expected more from you..." Hawkmoth crouched and grabbed Chat's hand.

"Get away from him!" Alya jumped on Hawkmoth, tackling him to the ground.

Chat saw his chance, "Cataclysm!" He brought his hand down on Hawkmoth's cane. Instead of disintegrating, there was a knockback on touch, sending it flying away towards the other side of the room.

Hawkmoth threw Alya off of him as they both regained their footing. "Chat catch!" Rose threw Chat his baton. He had the upper hand now; he _had_ to win this fight. Ladybug's identity, his friends' safety, the very fate of Paris rested on his shoulders.

"You think you've won because you knocked my cane away?" Hawkmoth laughed. Chat lunged forward, swinging his baton. As fast as Chat was, Hawkmoth was even faster, especially since Chat was injured. Hawkmoth dodged Chat's every swing and lunge, as he slowly made his way to his cane.

Chat did an overhead strike, which Hawkmoth stopped with both his arms. He brought his leg up and kicked Chat backwards. He took the time to grab his cane, "Rematch?"

Chat spit blood as he wiped his mouth. He was exhausted and in pain, but he still found the strength to raise his arms, he _had_ to.

All of a sudden, a wave of Ladybug's washed over him and everyone else. The kitchen was repaired, with everything put back in its place. Chat was renewed with energy, his pain dissipated. He looked around and saw his injured friends beginning to stand up.

Hope filled him once again, "Looks like Ladybug defeated your Akuma, Hawkmoth."

"Grrr," Hawkmoth seethed as his brooch started to beep.

"Ladybug will show up any minute now!" Chat waved his baton around as he called his lady. "Do you really want to bet you can defeat me before you run out of time _and_ before she shows up?" Chat smirked at Hawkmoth's growl.

"This isn't over, Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth cursed him before running out the door.

"Chat? Chat where are you!?" Ladybug asked through his baton. He gave her the address before tending to his friends.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"You saved us dude," Nino smiled.

"I think we're all fine now," Kim told them. "My arm doesn't hurt anymore."

"Same," Nathaniel rubbed his left arm.

"Thank you...everyone," Chat smiled at all of them before his ring beeped. He grabbed Chloe and set off for her hotel. He dropped her off on the balcony, and saw Max still on her computer.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Chloe ran to Max, but Chat caught her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Almost done...Just a bit more..." Max muttered as he furiously typed away.

"Is this what you guys were up to?!" Chloe screeched. "You wanted me distracted so I wouldn't notice you on my computer?! Were you in on this Chat?"

"In on what?" Ladybug asked as she entered the room.

"And done!" Max stood up straight, packing Markov away in his bag.

Chat let go of Chloe who ran to her computer, "No...but how?...The video is gone and so are all my backups!"

"You mean the video of me..." Ladybug's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"That is correct," Max frantically searched for his phone. "If you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make," he said as he quickly exited her room.

"Well Ladybug...looks like you're finally free from Chloe," He nervously laughed. "I should be going too," Chat's ring beeped. His skin started to itch and his symptoms were coming back. He ran out and onto Chloe's rooftop, eager to get far away from Ladybug as he could.

"Chat!" Ladybug stopped him. "Did you do this!? Did you go behind my back and ask these students for help!?" Ladybug furiously asked.

"I-I can explain..."

"You put them in danger Chat!" Ladybug fumed. "You knew Hawkmoth was specifically targeting Chloe...Besides you promised me that we would work on it together..."

"It doesn't matter anymore bug..." Chat sighed. "You're free now...Aren't you happy?" Chat was in pain, he had been around her too long.

"Happy?" Ladybug started to tear up. "You haven't seen me in two days...It's because you know who I am...don't you?"

Chat Noir guiltily looked down to the ground. "Yes..." he told her as he wiped away a tear. "I haven't seen you in two days because...because I know you as my civilian self Ladybug...And I'm scared you won't like the boy underneath the mask..."

"Wait... _you're_ scared I won't like you..." Ladybug started to laugh amidst her sniffles. "Ch-Chat...I..."

"I have to go," Chat blinked back tears as his ring gave its final beep.

"Chat wait!" Ladybug chased after him. "Chat!" He leapt as fast as he could, by the time he got to his house, he had already lost her.

Adrien de-tranformed just as his phone rang, it was Max. "Max! Hey sorry for leaving you earlier..."

"Adrien! It's Gabriel Agreste...your father!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I followed the signal of the bug and traced it back to your house, Adrien," Max told him. "I think your dad bugged Chloe..."

His instincts had told him that whoever bugged Chloe's computer was Hawkmoth. But what if he was wrong? His dad probably was spying on Chloe for reasons he couldn't think of. His dad was a lot of things, but an evil super villain? "Thanks Max," Adrien hung up.

"Adrien!" Nathalie knocked on his door. "Your father wants to see you in his office immediately."

Adrien took a deep breath, before opening his door and accompanying Nathalie. "Y-You wanted to s-see me father?" Adrien tried to calm himself, he was still a bit in heat from earlier.

"The receptionist at Chloe's hotel has informed me that you visited her three times in the past week," Gabriel told him. "What were you doing there today?"

Adrien gulped, "I-I just wanted to say hi to her, that's it..."

Gabriel walked forward until he was standing eye to eye with his son, "You're lying Adrien...I'll give you one last chance to tell me the truth."

"Th-That is th-the truth," Adrien stammered, not looking his dad in the eyes.

"Very well then, you're grounded..."

"Wha...But father!"

"I see now that allowing you freedom in the past year has only made you more rebellious..." Gabriel frowned. "My son has never lied to me before..."

Gabriel walked to the door and let Nathalie in. "Nathalie, double Adrien's curriculars to make up for the extra time...He will also resume his photoshoots for our brand..."

"I don't care..." Adrien muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son.

Adrien took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked his father in the eyes, "I said I don't care! I will do what I want, and you can't stop me! What are you going to do? Physically hold me back..."

Gabriel brought up his hand and slapped Adrien across the face, "You will obey me...Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir," Adrien held back tears.

"You are dismissed...Nathalie will give you your new schedule tomorrow morning..."

Adrien nodded as he left.

"Sir, are you sure that was wise," Nathalie asked. "He's just a kid..."

"He's my son and I know what's best for him," Gabriel told her. "I need to know what he knows...If he truly knows Ladybug's identity, then he is the only hope I have for restoring this family."

Gabriel grabbed a picture of Mrs. Agreste and stroked it with his fingers, "He has the power to bring back his mother and he doesn't even know it."

Gabriel opened his computer, "Nathalie...Bring me footage of all the private interactions between Ladybug and Chloe...There must be something I've missed..."

ooo

Adrien tried his best to fall asleep, but he was crying too much. He cried because he was in pain, he cried because of Ladybug, he cried because his dad _could_ be Hawkmoth, and he cried because his dad never hit him before. He was always strict, yes, but never like this. But then again, Adrien had never spoken up against his father before. Was his dad always like this and he never noticed because he was always the obedient son his dad wanted him to be?

"Hey kid, Ladybug's calling again..." Plagg told him. Adrien's silence told the Kwami to ignore it. "You can't keep avoiding your problems Adrien, you need to confront Ladybug..."

"I-I know," Adrien told him. "J-Just not now Plagg."

Plagg sighed and flew over to nestle against Adrien's face. He wiped away a tear from his Chosen's face.

"My dad could be Hawkmoth Plagg," Adrien told him.

"Could be..." Plagg said. "You can't assume anything Adrien."

"Well why else did he bug her computer?" Adrien wondered. "And why is he punishing me for not telling him what I was up to over there?"

"Maybe he has his own reasons for all of this?"

"Or maybe he's Hawkmoth and he wants me to tell him Ladybug's identity," Adrien wiped away another tear. "I have to tell Ladybug everything. I've hidden too much from her now..."

"That's a good idea...Just take everything one step at a time...Go meet Ladybug tomorrow, and see where things turn out from there," Plagg suggested.

"Yeah, maybe..." Adrien sniffled as he pet Plagg. "Thanks Plagg...Even when I'm alone, I'm not really alone because you're always there..."

"I'll always be here kid," Plagg smiled and cuddled up against Adrien's cheek, helping him fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel stopped Adrien before he got inside his car to head to school, "I hope you've learned your lesson from yesterday."

Adrien hung his head in fear, "Y-Yes, Sir."

"Tell me what you were doing at Chloe's!" Gabriel stood strong and stern. "I know you were with Max."

"W-We were just visiting her...for a school project," Adrien lied.

"You disappoint me Adrien," Gabriel sighed. "Has Nathalie given you your new schedule?"

"Yes father..."

"Good. Enjoy your day at school...while you still can," Gabriel smirked, turning around to walk away.

Adrien pondered his father's last words as Gorilla drove him. Surely he meant to threaten Adrien, that he wouldn't be allowed to go to school unless he told his father of what he was up to on her computer. Maybe this was a good thing. Even though he was in constant pain, it wasn't as bad as when he was around her. Besides he guessed this would only last about a week longer and he could go back to normal, that is until next month when his heat would start up again. If he didn't go to school, he wouldn't have to see Marinette and his heat wouldn't be as severe next time.

No, he was just assuming Marinette wouldn't like him. He promised himself yesterday that he would come clean to her and see where things go from there; he was tired of jumping to conclusions. Tired of telling himself that Ladybug wouldn't love him and that his dad was Hawkmoth. Best case scenario she did love him and his dad wasn't Hawkmoth and just a creep for spying on Chloe. Worst case? Ladybug broke up with him and his dad was Hawkmoth. But he was tired of letting the worst possible outcome scare him. It was time to uncover the truth and stop hiding behind what ifs.

Adrien was greeted by Nino as soon as he got out of his car, "Dude, everyone's talking about yesterday!" Nino led Adrien to a small group in front of the class. "Max's plan worked and Marinette is free from Chloe...You did it bro!" Nino patted his back as he was greeted to a sight of Marinette smiling around her classmates.

"...Seriously, who knew Rose was such a beast at driving!" Alya exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" Kim gasped. "If it wasn't for Ladybug, my dad would've killed me for wrecking his car!"

"That's Hawkmoth's fault, not Rose's," Juleka defended her.

"Hey hey, we all did a good job yesterday okay?" Alya proudly smiled. "You boys were especially brave for trying to fight Hawkmoth."

They all slightly cringed, "Hawkmoth's cane really packs a punch," Nathaniel hissed.

"Sounds like me and Adrien missed all the fun," Max spoke up.

"Thanks again Max," Marinette hugged him. "If it wasn't for you..."

"Don't thank me Marinette," Max looked over to Adrien. "You should thank Adrien, he brought us all together. None of this would've been possible without him."

Adrien gulped as all eyes turned to him. "Thank you Adrien," Marinette's genuine and sweet smile melted his heart. It was the same smile he'd seen a thousand times from his lady.

"Y-Yeah no problem," Adrien nervously rubbed his neck with a smile. He could feel himself heating up, this was bad. It's gotten to the point where he couldn't even look at her straight.

"So now that you're not under Chloe's control anymore, will you finally have time to hang out with your friends now?" Alya joked.

"Speak of the devil," Nino pointed at Chloe. They all turned to glance at Chloe making her way up the steps. She gave them a quick glance, before heading back up the stairs as the bell rang.

"Well I guess that confirms it, Marinette is finally free!" Alya hugged her friend.

"Guess we should head to class now," Kim said.

"Thanks again you guys!" Marinette thanked them as they made their way to class. Adrien walked alongside Nino, before Marinette stopped him by grabbing his arm. Her touch sent shivers up his body.

"M-Marinette?"

"I was hoping to thank you in private?" she smiled.

Nino and Alya shrugged, "We'll see you two in class."

Marinette led Adrien aside from everyone's ears. "We should really get to class Marinette, we don't wanna be late," Adrien pleaded with her. This was bad, he was trying his best to stay away from her and here they were, alone together.

Marinette took a deep breath, "Ok...I know this wasn't your plan, it was Chat's, right?"

"I-I..."

"And don't lie to me, Adrien," Marinette pursed her lips. "Chat came to ask you for help, didn't he?"

"Y-Yes," he lied again to her. He told himself he was going to tell her the truth, but this moment didn't feel right. He was going to come clean to Ladybug, not Marinette, especially since they had class in just a few minutes.

"So...So did Chat tell you what the secret Chloe had over me was?"

"No..." He wiped his forehead with his itchy hands.

"Then you and Max...you two didn't watch the video he told you to delete, did you?" Marinette asked.

"I promise you we didn't," Adrien told her.

"Oh...okay," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, we should really get to class..." Adrien walked past her.

"That's another thing," Marinette quickly walked in front of him. "You went to all this trouble to help me...But why are you ignoring me then?"

"I'm not..." He tried to step beside her.

"You are!" Marinette blocked him again. "You're doing it right now!"

"I-I just w-w-want to g-get to class..." he stammered as he tried his best to not start scratching himself.

"We still have 5 minutes before the final bell..." Marinette crossed her arms. "Did I do something to make you not like me? I thought maybe that was it, but then why would help me..."

"It's not that Marinette..."

"Then what is it?" Marinette demanded. "Talk to me Adrien, I'm your friend."

He closed his eyes as he tried his best to block out the pain, "I...I'm sorry Marinette." He pushed past her and headed for his morning class. He took his seat as Marinette came in a little later.

"Dude you've got it bad," Nino chuckled. "Wow, just a couple minutes with her alone and you're _this_ nervous..." Adrien was silent as he took out his notes. "You know..." Nino smirked, "If you need some love advice..."

"Not now Nino!" Adrien suddenly snapped, Nino's eyes went wide with shock. Adrien closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Nino patted his back. "When you're ready to talk about her, I'll be here."

"Yeah...thanks..." Adrien tried his best to cool himself down, despite being aware of her presence directly behind him. The key was to not focus on her at all, or even think about her. Or else he would become a sweating, writhing mess by lunchtime. It wasn't easy, and by the time lunch came, he knew he had to stay away, or else he would end up unable to walk like last time. He couldn't have that, especially since his new schedule filled his entire day. When the bell rang, he bolted out the door, thanking that he didn't have her in his classes the rest of the day.

ooo

Marinette walked outside for lunch alongside Alya, "Marinette?" She turned around to see Chloe walking up to her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

"No way!" Alya told her. "Marinette doesn't owe you anything anymore!"

"It's okay Alya," Marinette sighed. "You wait here for Nino, I'll be back." Chloe pulled Marinette aside.

"What do you want now, Chloe?" Marinette crossed her arms.

"W-Well...I know I don't have that video over you or anything," Chloe sighed. "But I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out..."

Marinette scoffed, "And why would I do that?"

"Well...Didn't you still have fun?" Chloe asked. "Meeting your fans and hanging around with them..."

"No..." Marinette told her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have _real_ friends to hang out with..."

Marinette walked past Chloe, "I'll tell everyone then!" Chloe shouted at Marinette.

"Go ahead...Like you said...Marinette is stupid and clumsy, no one will believe you...no one will believe that I could be Ladybug," Marinette smirked as Chloe stood speechless. "See ya, Chloe." Marinette waved at her before walking back towards her friends. Even though she was free from Chloe's grip, the threat of Akumas was still there. But if Chloe hadn't revealed her identity yet, then she probably wouldn't ever. It didn't look like it, but Marinette believed that deep down Chloe knew how much of a threat Hawkmoth posed, and how important her secret identity really was. Chloe was bluffing, and Marinette wasn't falling for it.

"Hey where's Adrien?" Marinette asked as she joined Alya and Nino.

"Ignoring you as usual," Alya shrugged as they walked for lunch together. "Hey at least Nino is with us today, we can interrogate him!"

Nino nervously laughed, "I swear I know nothing."

"That's what they all say," Alya gave him a wicked grin. "After I'm done with you, I'll know everything there is to know about Adrien Agreste."

Nino gulped, "Hey man, he hardly tells me anything in the first place..."

"You must know something..." Marinette pleaded. "Why is he avoiding me, Nino?"

"I mean, I might have a hunch..." Nino shook his head. "But it's just a guess..."

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"Well...I don't know if I should tell you..." Alya grabbed his cheek and pinched it. "Ouch! Ow stop it!"

"You'll tell us Nino," Alya pinched him harder. "Or else..."

"Okay! Geez dude," Nino moaned in pain when Alya let go. "Okay...I think he likes you, Marinette." He told them as he rubbed his cheek.

"What?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "How does him liking me explain him ignoring me...That's the opposite Nino!"

"Think about it Marinette...Remember how you used to get scared of Adrien back when we first met? Well Adrien's behaving the same around you...He's nervous, shaky, anxious..."

"That still doesn't prove he likes her," Alya said.

"Well whenever I asked him about Marinette, he would get all mad and defensive," Nino told them. "Trust me guys, Adrien likes her...And if I know Adrien, he's probably confused and doesn't know how to act around her, so he just runs away."

"Hmm, If Nino's right then..." Alya's face lit up in a smile. "Oh my god Marinette! Adrien likes you!"

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows, "So?"

"So?" Alya puzzled. "The boy you've been in love with forever finally likes you back!"

Marinette sighed, "I told you Alya, I'm over him." She was, her heart belonged to only one man now.

Alya rapidly blinked in surprise, "I can't believe what I'm hearing..."

"Well you'd better believe it," Marinette told her.

"I mean...I always thought you meant you were over obsessing about him, not...not _over_ him..." Alya awed.

"Poor guy," Nino shook his head. "If you don't like him, please put him out of his misery."

"Yeah let him know you like him as a _friend_...You know, like all the times he said the same thing to you," Alya chuckled.

"Man, life can be cruel sometimes..." Nino sighed. "First you like him but he doesn't, and now _he_ does and you don't..."

Marinette frowned as they entered the cafeteria for lunch. It's not like she _didn't_ like him, he was of course her first love. Her feelings for him still lingered, but they were nothing compared to her love for Chat.

"Hey it's Adrien," Nino pointed to across the cafeteria, where Adrien was eating lunch alone.

"Maybe I should go talk to him now?" Marinette wondered. "The sooner the better right?"

"Please go easy on him," Nino sighed. "And don't tell him I told you."

"No promises," Marinette got up and walked to him. If Nino really was right, then the sooner he got over her, the sooner she could have one of her friends back. Especially a good friend such as him who went to such lengths to help her out with Chloe.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette greeted him. He looked at her and jumped in surprise.

"M-M-Marinette," he stammered as he put his lunch away.

"Listen Adrien...Nino told me..."

"I-I have to go..." Adrien got up and started to walk away.

"Adrien wait!" she huffed when he refused to stop. But that wouldn't let her stop her now; she started to give chase to him. If he kept this up then she'd never get a chance to talk to him.

She saw him start to limp just before he ran into the boy's washroom, "Adrien?" She opened the door slightly and thanked it was empty.

"Are you okay Adrien?" Marinette asked as he washed his face with cold water.

"Marinette?" Adrien looked surprise. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I know, I just saw you limping and I..." Marinette gasped when Adrien fell onto the floor. "Adrien!" She rushed to his side, cradling him in her arms. "Adrien are you okay?" She felt his forehead, "You're burning up!"

"No..." He started to cry as he frantically scratched himself. "You have to go Marinette..."

"I'm not going anywhere Adrien," Marinette pulled out her phone. "Don't worry, I'll call for help."

"N-No!" Adrien grabbed her phone. "I...I didn't want to tell you like this...I wanted to wait for patrol," Adrien sobbed.

"Patrol?" Marinette's eyes went wide as she looked at him again. His burning body, his frantic itching, his pained face...it all reminded her of Chat in heat.

"Chat..." She gasped. She took a moment to register what she just learned, Chat was Adrien...

The boy in her arms was her boyfriend, the man she loved. Chat was in pain because he loved Ladybug, which was her. Adrien was ignoring her because of his heat, because like Nino said, he loved her.

"Hello Ladybug," Adrien painfully laughed.

"You dumb cat! Why didn't you just meet up with me so I could help..." She remembered yesterday, how Chat had told her she wouldn't love the boy underneath the mask. "Chat...were you avoiding me because you think I wouldn't like Adrien?"

"Y-Yeah," Adrien sheepishly told her. "I-I'm not like you Marinette. You're so brave, loving, caring and kind to everyone. You're always risking your life to protect others, inside the suit and out..."

"Adrien..." She smiled with tears. "You have no idea how much that means to me." This entire time she had fears about what Chat would think of her once he discovered her identity, but it turned out her fears were unfounded after all.

"You're an amazing girl Marinette," Adrien's smile turned into a frown. "You're so much more compared to me...I'm just the guy who you thought put gum under your seat...and who you've hated ever since..."

"Wait...what?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You've always avoided me ever since that first day at school...You'd get all flustered and you'd stammer whenever I talked to you..."

Marinette stared blankly at him, "Adrien...That's because I had a huge crush on you."

"What?" Adrien looked back in disbelief.

"Yes!" Marinette softly chuckled. "I couldn't speak around you for a while because you always made me so nervous. I liked you because that first day you gave me your umbrella, and your smile just melted my heart...I mean yeah it was just a crush and I was over it after a couple of years, but I never hated you Adrien...If anything I've only ever liked you...whether it was romantically or as friends...I'm happy _you're_ Chat, Adrien."

"R-Really?" Adrien gulped. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes you are," she laughed as she pulled Adrien in closer. "And so am I...I thought you'd never like Marinette..."

"We're both idiots," Adrien laughed back, hugging her tighter.

"Come on..." Marinette got up and called her transformation. "I think you've been in enough pain." She grabbed Adrien and swung out the bathroom window.

"You're still mad at me, right?" Adrien asked as he held onto her body as she swung through the city.

"Oh you bet I am...But we have all the time in the world to talk about that later..." She landed on her balcony and carried Adrien through the rooftop door.

"Stay kitty," she lay Adrien down on the bed before de-transforming. She got on top of him and started to pepper his neck with kisses.

"Are you sure about this Marinette? It's different now..."

"Do you love me Adrien?"

"Yes," Adrien answered without hesitation.

"Well so do I," Marinette raised her head to give him a deep kiss while removing his shirt. "Things might be a little different, but we still love each other..."

She quickly lowered his pants and began to stroke him, "Are you feeling better?" She asked as she kissed his chest.

"Y-Yes," he moaned.

"Tikki told me that this wouldn't be enough anymore," Marinette told him.

"Yeah...Plagg said the same thing," Adrien cringed.

"Well, we'll figure it out," she continued to kiss him across his body; the way she knew would make him moan as she cleared away his pain.

"M-Marinette!" He moaned her name, sending shivers down her body. She lowered her head and began to pleasure him with her mouth. He grabbed her hair as he moaned louder and louder. He hardly lasted a minute, something she was slightly proud of. She smirked as he grunted and came.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth as she crawled back up the bed. Adrien had his eyes closed and was softly panting. She wiped his forehead, he wasn't burning up anymore. She smiled at she stared at his soft, cute face. He resembled Chat so much; she was surprised she didn't notice it before.

Adrien opened his eyes, "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you feel better now," Marinette played with his hair. But as wonderful as this moment was, she still had pent up anger she needed to get out.

"You went behind my back Adrien...You promised that we would stop Chloe together and then you asked our friends for help instead."

"I can explain," Adrien sighed as he sat up, leaning against the wall. "I knew Chloe had a video of you because I overheard you two talking..."

"So you actually knew this entire time? You knew well before Hawkmoth first sent that Akuma after Chloe?"

"Y-Yes," Adrien looked away in shame. "I didn't tell you I knew then because I was afraid you wouldn't let me help you because there was a possibility I could find out your secret identity."

"Yeah, that's probably what I would've done..."

"By the time I promised to help you against Chloe, my plan was already underway..." Adrien told her. "I thought I could go ahead with my plan and tell you after...But obviously things didn't work out that way."

"No they didn't," Marinette crossed her arms. "You forgot Hawkmoth was sending Akumas after Chloe and so you put everyone in danger...They got hurt Adrien, if it wasn't for Ladybug's healing powers then..."

"I know okay," Adrien whimpered. "I know."

Marinette sighed, "Look Adrien...Everything's out in the open now...Promise me that from now on we'll tell each other everything, no matter what!"

"I promise!" Adrien agreed. "In fact, there's one more thing...I think my father might be Hawkmoth."

"Wh-What?" Marinette gasped. "Gabriel Agreste?"

"Max discovered a bug planted in Chloe's computer when he tried to delete your video...He said my dad was responsible for placing the bug there," Adrien looked down and hugged his knees. "I told myself that whoever planted the bug was Hawkmoth, and then I find out it was my dad..."

"Hey, all we know is that your dad planted that bug...He's a businessman right? And a friend of Chloe's dad? For all we know his reasons for bugging Chloe could be selfish and business related..."

"That's what I thought at first...But then he kept asking me about what I was doing at Chloe's...He knows I helped destroy that bug and since I wouldn't tell him, he punished me by taking away all of my free time..." Adrien gulped. "...And he s-slapped me..."

"Oh Adrien..." Marinette hugged him, placing his face on her chest. "I'm so sorry."

"He never slapped me before," Adrien sniffed into her chest. "Why would he get so angry over me not telling him about Chloe...Unless he _is_ Hawkmoth..."

"I don't know Adrien..." Marinette comforted him. "But we'll figure it out together, okay?"

Adrien raised his head to look her with wet eyes, "Okay." He slightly smiled as she wiped his tears.

"You should clean up and put your clothes back on," Adrien nodded, grabbed his clothes and went into her bathroom.

Tikki zipped in front of her with Plagg, "Hey Marinette, I was waiting until you two were done...This is Plagg!" She introduced the Kwami.

"Hello!" Plagg purred as Marinette petted him.

"Nice to meet you Plagg," Marinette giggled as Adrien left her bathroom.

"Hello Adrien, I'm Tikki!" Tikki introduced herself.

"Hey Tikki, Ladybug's told me a lot about you."

"All bad things I'm sure," Plagg jested.

"Actually," Marinette giggled. "Chat's the one constantly complaining about _you_ Plagg."

"He doesn't appreciate me," Plagg huffed.

Marinette's phone rang, "It's Alya...Lunch is almost over! We'd better get back."

"Wait," Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend? Like officially?"

"I guess I am," she smiled.

"So we can go on dates and all that?"

Marinette walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You bet..." She planted a deep kiss. "Now come on, we have to get to class."

She called her transformation and was about to go up her ladder with Chat when she suddenly remembered, "Hey wait...You found out that Chloe knew my secret identity...But how did _you_ find out my identity?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Chat cringed. "You know how I visited you as Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was actually trying to help you by trying to find out what Chloe had over Marinette..."

"Okay..."

"...I found your diary..."

"Chat Noir you didn't!" Ladybug grabbed a pillow and pounced on him. She smacked him left and right as Chat kept his arms up in an attempt to defend himself.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled underneath.

"A girl's diary is her most sacred property," Ladybug kept pounding away. "You never...ever...read a girl's diary!"

"I'm sorry Ladybug!" Chat closed his eyes as she kept hitting him. "I was just trying to help Marinette..."

Ladybug eventually stopped, she was panting for air as she threw the pillow away, "How much did you read?"

"Only the first paragraph...from when you wrote about that day Chloe yelled at you for not doing her assignment..."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah I swear," Chat gulped. "I didn't read anymore and deleted it right away!"

Ladybug sighed, "Fine...But if you do something like that again!"

"I promise I won't!" Chat pursed his lips. "I promise to be a good boy."

"Good..." Ladybug sighed. "Come we better get to class."

ooo

"So when will I see you again?" Marinette asked as school ended.

"Patrol..." Adrien sighed. "My father's schedule only gives me like 2 hours at night...and that's for homework." Marinette frowned.

"Hey guys!" Adrien greeted Nino and Alya with Marinette's arms wrapped around his.

"Sup dude, weird how you're so close to Marinette..." Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah about that..." Adrien was silenced as Marinette pulled his head in for a quick kiss.

Alya squealed loudly, "Girl! You better tell me everything, now!" She tackled Marinette and took her aside.

Nino came and stood beside him, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes she is," Adrien smiled.

"Whatever happened between you two during lunch...looks like you didn't need my advice after all," Nino smirked. "You're one lucky guy Adrien."

"Yes I am..." Adrien grinned as he foolishly stared at her.

ooo

Adrien collapsed on his bed after his long day. He couldn't wait to meet Ladybug later tonight. He was in heaven; the girl of his dreams loved him back. The past days of worrying had finally come to an end. He could enjoy this new chapter of his life; enjoy spending his life with his partner in and out of the suit. They would finally be a real couple, and not have to hide their love behind the curtains of night.

"Adrien, Chloe is here to see you," Nathalie told him through his intercom. He walked up to it, "Let her in." Great, what did she want?

"Hey Adrien," Chloe walked in and sat on his bed.

"What do you want Chloe?"

"Nothing...I mean...I was just hoping to hang out with my friend..." Chloe looked down. "I've been kind of feeling lonely today."

"Lonely?" Adrien scoffed. "What about all those fans that adore you?"

"Well, they only show up when Ladybug's there...and I don't think Ladybug wants to hang out with me anymore," Chloe frowned.

"Right..." Adrien was surprised Chloe didn't know Adrien was responsible for all of this. She might not have seen Adrien that day, but he was surprised she didn't find out Adrien was the one who planned everything from their classmates.

"I guess now you realize that your fans don't really care about you," Adrien told her. "Where are all your followers now Chloe?"

"W-Well...I have you Adrien," Chloe smiled. "You'll always be my friend, no matter what."

"No Chloe," Adrien sighed as he stood up. "We're not friends...I may have to act like it in public, but now that we're alone, I can assure you that you're not my friend."

"A-Adrien?" Chloe started to tear up.

"You're a horrible person Chloe..." Adrien crossed his arms at her. "You blackmailed Marinette and made her do your homework, you yelled at her in front of all her classmates..."

"But I..." Chloe's lips were quivering.

"Get out of my room Chloe," Adrien told her, pointing to the door. She got up and walked for the door. "Chloe..." Adrien stopped her. "If you want to be my friend...Start by caring about other people and being kind to them. Start respecting people...Start being more like Ladybug...more like _Marinette_." He told her, just before she left through his door.

ooo

Gabriel looked at his notes, notes he took from watching the past days of footage between Chloe and Ladybug. He read between the lines and tried to find hidden meanings in their dialogue. But he was getting nowhere. All he came up with was that Ladybug and Chloe knew each other outside of the suits, but given Chloe's fame, that could be anyone. He sighed, his only hope was his disobedient son, and Chloe. They might have deleted the video, but Chloe still knew who Ladybug was. Adrien probably knew too, but there was no way he would send an Akuma after his own son. He got off his seat and headed for the portrait to his lair.

"Sir!" Nathalie walked in. "I just wanted to let you know that Chloe is with Adrien right now...Just in case you were about to send an Akuma after her."

"Chloe? Here?" Gabriel puzzled. He walked out of his office and towards Adrien's room. He had no sooner walked up the stairs when Chloe bumped into him.

"Chloe! What a surprise!" He immediately noticed her tears. "What brings you here?"

"N-Nothing...I should go," Gabriel stopped her by the arms.

"Nonsense, you're my guest...please," He directed her to his office. "Nathalie, get some water for Chloe." Nathalie nodded and headed out the door.

"Please take a seat," Gabriel handed her some tissue napkins. He took a seat beside her as she wiped her tears. Nathalie came in with some water, which he offered to Chloe.

"Thank you sir," She told him as she sipped some.

"I was really looking forward to your latest adventures with Ladybug today," Gabriel feigned sadness. "I was sad to see your Instagram hadn't been updated today..."

"You follow me?" Chloe awed.

"Of course, I'm a big fan of both you and Ladybug..."

"Well I'm sorry to say that me and Ladybug won't be hanging out for a while..."

"Oh is that so?" Gabriel sighed. "Well I can't say that I'm not disappointed."

Gabriel turned to face her and rubbed her back with his arm, "Chloe? If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? I'd hate to see such a lovely young girl cry."

"Oh it's just..." Chloe put the glass of water away. "Your son thinks I'm a horrible person...He told me he doesn't think of me as a friend..." Chloe sniffed.

Gabriel stood off his chair, "I see." He walked behind Chloe and put both his hands on her shoulders. "I'm afraid I lied to you earlier, Chloe."

"What?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know Ladybug's identity, not because I wish to thank her...but because she holds the key to finding Adrien's long lost mother...my wife."

"She...She does?"

"Yes..." Gabriel leaned down and talked into her ears. "Prove Adrien wrong...Tell me Ladybug's identity and when his mother finally comes home, I'll let him know who made it all possible! That it was Chloe Bourgeois that helped return his mother to him. He will forever be grateful to you." There were several moments of hesitation; Gabriel held his breath, awaiting her answer.

"Marinette..." Chloe whispered. "Her name is Marinette; she's a friend of Adrien's and goes to our school."

"Ah Marinette," Gabriel hummed. "I remember her, she's a promising designer." He walked over to the picture of his wife and picked it up. "Thank you Chloe, Adrien will finally have the mother he longs for...And I will have my wife back."

He grinned wide as his fingers brushed his wife's portrait.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel stood before his wife's casket. "What is it Nathalie?" He asked as she entered the room.

She stood by him, staring at his wife. "She's still as beautiful as the day she died."

"Yes...The Tibetan monks' wielded powerful magic," Gabriel continued to admire his wife. "If it wasn't for them, her body would have decayed a long time ago...And I would never know the true power of the Miraculous."

"Is there anything I could do now sir?"

"Purchase the items I told you about earlier..." Gabriel sighed. "We shouldn't need them, but just in case..."

"Yes sir, I'll do it right away..."

He learned from last time that attacking Ladybug and Chat Noir front on was risky and would likely tell them he knew her identity. Ladybug had become strong over the years and could handle an Akuma on her own, and Chat Noir, though weaker than him, was tough and resilient. No, if he wanted to succeed, he would have to use the element of surprise. "We're so close now Nathalie..." Gabriel smiled as he looked at his watch; it was just a little past midnight. "Come Nooroo; it's time we paid Ladybug a visit."

ooo

"Come out Chat!" Ladybug called out to him. They had just finished patrol and Chat had decided to play games with her. She followed him to an empty alleyway, "I know you're here!" The dumpster in front of her shook. She smirked, as she quietly crept towards it. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed as she move the dumpster aside; only to find no one there.

"Wrong!" Chat pounced on her from above. "I got _you_." Ladybug giggled as Chat stared to tickle her.

"Okay, okay! You win!" Ladybug breathlessly laughed.

"I believe you owe me a kiss for winning..." Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her with a grin.

"Fine..." Ladybug pouted. "But only one kiss!"

"Only one kiss?" Chat smirked as he placed his lips onto hers. She deepened it and he moaned into her mouth. He was kissing Ladybug, but also Marinette. She had forgiven him earlier today and loved him for all he was, and that opened a new beginning for him. Aside from his dad's abusive and controlling attitude, he could finally enjoy life with his partner and lover. After the past couple of days of hell, things were finally looking up for the both of them.

Ladybug tried to end the kiss, but Chat pressed on. He grinned as her hands tried to move him off her, but Chat persisted. He kept kissing her until he couldn't hold his breath anymore.

He let go of her lips as he breathed in much needed air. "Bad kitty!" Ladybug scolded him as she panted for air.

"Hey, it was technically just one kiss!" Chat softly chuckled.

Ladybug frowned and threw him off of her. "You have five minutes to catch me Chat," Ladybug took out her yo-yo, "Or you will never get another kiss from me again!"

Chat took out his baton as he accepted her challenge. He chased her for what seemed like hours. He was in a trance as he instinctively leapt from building to building. All he could see was her beauty against the city lights at night. Her beautiful face, the way she gracefully swung in the air, the way the wind blew her hair; it was all too much for him as he looked on with a dreamy expression.

"Caught you!" Chat landed on top of her on a rooftop, tumbling together. "I guess you'll have to deal with my kisses now..." Chat teased as he kissed her neck.

"Unfortunately," Ladybug sassed.

"So you're telling me you don't like it when I do this?" Chat softly bit into her neck.

"Chat!" She moaned. "Don't do that! People at school will see!"

"Oops," Chat cringed. "...However...Since they will find out we're dating eventually, it's kind of like I'm marking you..." Chat grinned and prepared to bite the other side of her neck.

"Cut it out kitty..." Ladybug sat against the rooftop wall. Chat crawled after her and nestled into her chest. He closed his eyes as he let her play with his hair and her body warm sat like that for moments, just enjoying each other's company in silent.

Chat heard her sigh, "What are you thinking about bugaboo?"

"Your dad..." Ladybug sighed. "You said he could be Hawkmoth right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well don't you think we should...I don't know...Investigate him or something?" Chat moved his head to look up at her. "Hawkmoth is still going to target Chloe...She'll always be a threat until we defeat him..."

"I don't know," Chat sighed. "It's just weird...Investigating my own father because at worst, he's a super villain who terrorizes the city...Or at best he's a creep who bugs people's computers..."

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." Ladybug hugged him. "He's still your dad Adrien..."

"Well it doesn't feel like it sometimes," Chat pursed his lips.

Ladybug sighed and she hugged him tighter. "It's okay," She consoled him by rubbing his back as he sniffled. "Sometimes parents don't know how to raise their child properly...I'm sure he still loves you."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Adrien sniffed back a tear. He knew his dad loved him, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that his dad never showed him that love.

"Cheer up kitty," Ladybug patted his back.

"It didn't use to be like this, he was happier when my mom was still with us...But ever since she disappeared...He changed..."Adrien remembered his memories as a kid. The walks on the beach, the Christmas dinners and playing by the playground. In all his memories they were smiling, but now his mom was gone and he couldn't remember the last time he ever saw his dad smile.

"Maybe you could try talking to him? Tell him how you feel?"

"I have to book an appointment just to talk to him," Chat scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter. "I can't imagine having parents like that..."

"I'm glad you don't have to," Chat told her. "But you're right about my father; I'll look in his office when he's asleep at night."

"Okay, that's a good start." Ladybug continued to stroke and play with his hair. He closed his eyes and buried his head farther into his lady, tightly gripping her and not letting go of her warm embrace.

ooo

Ladybug landed on her balcony and de-transformed. She yawned as she entered her room, today had been a long day. She collapsed on her soft bed and immediately shut her eyes.

"Um Marinette?" Tikki flew over to her Chosen.

"What is it Tikki..." Marinette mumbled into her pillow.

"I can sense another miraculous holder nearby, but it isn't Chat..." Marinette sat up on her bed with a puzzled look.

"Tikki! Spots On!" She called her transformation and immediately ran to the balcony, her yo-yo swinging. Her heart beat fast as ran around, but saw nothing. What if it was Hawkmoth? Did he somehow get to Chloe and learn her identity? She crawled to her parent's window and saw them sound asleep. There was no sign of Hawkmoth anywhere.

She detransformed in her room, "Tikki, can you still sense him?"

"No..." Tikki looked confused. "I mean...I know what Chat's presence feels like...This was someone else..."

"But who else could it be but Hawkmoth, and he doesn't know my identity, there haven't been any attacks on Chloe today...Maybe he was just flying by and just happened to be nearby," Marinette shuddered.

Tikki shrugged. "I did only sense him for a brief moment."

Marinette took to her bed once again as she yawned, "Well that was fun...Goodnight Tikki. Wake me up if you sense anything again."

"Goodnight Marinette," Tikki zipped to her window as she gazed out with a puzzled look.

ooo

Gabriel detranformed in his office, before picking up a chair and throwing it halfway across the room.

"Sir?" Nathalie asked.

"She knew I was coming!" Hawkmoth screeched. He had been so close, his plan was so simple. All he had to do was open her trapdoor and take her earrings whilst she slept. But he had no sooner landed on the rooftop across her house that he saw the flash of light and saw Ladybug jump out.

"How!?" Hawkmoth grit his teeth with rage. His eyes landed on his scared little Kwami in the corner.

"Nooroo?" Hawkmoth walked up to him. His cold, angry eyes sent shivers up the Kwami.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Nooroo?"

"Uh...Um..." Gabriel continued to glare. "W-We Kwami's can sense when another Miraculous holder is nearby...S-So Ladybug's Kwami probably sensed when you were nearby..."

"And why wasn't I made aware of this!?" Gabriel tightly gripped him.

"I-It never came up before, M-Master..."

"Arrgh!" Gabriel swatted the Kwami away in anger. He took deep breaths as he pondered his situation. He couldn't get close to Marinette as Hawkmoth without alerting her Kwami. He also couldn't directly attack Marinette or else she would transform right then and there. There was no way to directly go for her earrings, without Marinette transforming to defend herself.

Gabriel turned around and looked at his wife's portrait. There was a reason heroes protected their identities from the world. It was to not only protect themselves, but also their loves ones. Because no matter how strong Ladybug was, she was always weak and vulnerable when it came to her friends and family.

"Plan B Nathalie," Gabriel told her. "Call up those mercenaries; I'm in need of their services once again...And I'm willing to pay any price."

"Yes sir..."

ooo

"What are you sketching?" Adrien asked Marinette as he took a bite out of his lunch. They were leaning back against a tree enjoying their lunch at the park.

"Oh nothing, just a new design for a water bottle," Marinette showed him her sketch. "It switches to a Chat Noir style when cold and a Ladybug style when it's warm!"

Adrien observed both drawings, "Makes sense...I'm cool and you're hot."

Adrien chuckled as Marinette blushed, "I hate you and your cheesy jokes."

She went back to sketching as Adrien watched Alya and Nino run around and play. He saw Chloe heading back to school with Sabrina and he remembered last night. He wondered how much he had actually hurt her, because he knew she considered him a friend. He also remembered how much of his advice actually got to her, if any at all.

"Hey...I was wondering..."

"What?" Adrien asked.

"How would you like to have dinner with my parents tonight?"

"I don't know about that," Adrien frowned. "I've never had dinner with them before...What if they don't like me?"

Marinette giggled as she grabbed his hand, "They'll love you Adrien. I promise..."

"You think so?"

Marinette nodded and pulled herself closer to Adrien, " I'm their only daughter, they have no choice."

Adrien sheepishly laughed, "Okay I guess I can find time...It's just I'm so busy with all these business courses my father's making me take."

Marinette frowned. "Will you make it on time then?"

Adrien smiled, "Don't worry I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned forward and planted a kiss. The truth was his father's new schedule made it clear he didn't have time for anything other than homework. But having dinner with his love's parents was way more important than anything else.

ooo

Adrien stood before her door. He had clean clothes, clean hair and he even managed to snag a flower from a nearby shop. He took a deep breath, this was important for their relationship. How many countless dreams did he have of having Ladybug as a real girlfriend? Well this was it; this was just one of many steps they needed to take as they progressed their relationship. And he couldn't wait for the many after.

"You can do this Adrien," He knocked on the door, and waited with bated breath.

"Adrien!" Marinette opened the door and hugged him.

"I brought you this," Adrien gave her the flower. "That's what you're supposed to do right?" He jested.

Marinette grabbed it, "It smells lovely...Come in." Adrien had come over many times as friends, but this time was vastly different. "I'm just closing up the shop, you can go upstairs."

He walked up and was immediately greeted by her father. "Adrien!" Tom came over and gave him a crushingly tight hug.

"H-Hello Sir," Adrien cringed from the tight hug.

"Please how many times do I have to tell you, son," Tom backed away and grinned at Adrien. "Call me Tom...Take a seat." Tom directed him to the couch.

"So," Tom took a seat beside him. "Marinette tells me you two are dating..."

"Yes we are..." Adrien gulped at the sudden realization he was alone with her father. And he could guess what was coming next.

"May I ask what your intentions are with my daughter?"

Adrien took a deep breath, "To love and protect her with everything I am..."

Tom sternly stared at Adrien, "Do you love her?"

"Y-Yes S...Tom...I love her..."

"You can say you love her," Tom crossed his arms. "But can you prove it?"

"Y-Yes...I'll do anything to prove I love her!"

"Anything?" Tom slyly grinned.

"Yes..." Adrien pursed his lips.

"Well then," Tom grabbed two controllers from the tv. "If you can beat me in Ultra Mecha Strike, I give you permission to date my daughter."

"Umm...O-Okay," Adrien grabbed a controller as his hands shook. It was a weird test, but one he had to pass.

Turns out he had nothing to worry about as he could have probably beaten Tom with his eyes closed. "I know you love her Adrien, you didn't have to beat me _that_ hard," Tom jested.

"Does...Does this mean I can date Marinette," Adrien sheepishly asked.

Tom heartily chuckled as he patted Adrien's back, "Son, I've wanted you to date my daughter ever since I met you!"

"If only to make her stop talking about you!" Sabine giggled. That's right, Adrien remembered, Marinette used to have a huge crush on him. "Dinner's ready by the way."

"Come," Tom got up. "I know you must be used to having the best chefs from Paris cook for you..." Tom seated Adrien as Marinette came upstairs and sat beside him. "But nothing beats a home cooked meal made with love."

Sabine put the final dish on the table as everyone took their seats. "It smells lovely," Adrien sniffed.

"Thank you," Sabine beamed.

"I made the macarons!" Marinette grabbed one and brought it up to Adrien.

"Ahem, desserts come after dinner," Tom scolded.

"But I just wanted Adrien to taste..." Marinette whined but Tom kept glaring at her. "Fine..." Marinette pouted. Adrien slightly giggled and Marinette angrily nudged him with her knee.

They started their meal, "This is delicious Sabine!" Adrien moaned as he ate more.

Sabine softly smiled, "Thank you Adrien...I'm glad you're enjoying it!"

"So Adrien..." Tom got his attention. "Tell me a bit more about yourself..."

"Well, I'm sure Marinette's already told you a lot," Adrien jested.

"What do you plan on becoming Adrien?" Sabine asked.

"Umm..." Adrien wondered. "My dad wants me to take over his company...He's having me take business lessons after school."

"I take it that's not what you really want?" Tom asked.

"Well, I really like physics...Maybe a physics professor...Or physicist!"

"A physicist huh?" Tom hummed. "That sounds very _wheat._ "

Adrien chuckled at the pun as Marinette groaned, "Adrien loves puns dad...I think you two will get along great."

"Oh love puns _dough_ you know?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "You think you're as punny as me?"

"Do I _knead_ to prove myself?" Adrien smirked. "I would but puns are a real _pain_ for Marinette."

Marinette groaned louder as they laughed. "Oh cheer up honey, at least you're not married to him." Sabine consoled her daughter.

"At- _yeast_ you're not married to him... _yet_ ," Tom added with a laugh.

"Dad!" Marinette crossed her arms.

"Al- _dough,_ I _am_ working hard to fix that," Adrien seductively grinned at her. She stared at him with wide eyes and a blush before looking away.

"Alright, alright...Let's _wrap_ up the puns, shall we..." Tom grinned.

"Yeah, the food will turn cold if we don't stop _loafing_ around," Adrien added as everyone burst into laughter once again.

Marinette sat with her arms crossed as everyone calmed down from their laughter. "It's so nice to have you with us Adrien," Sabine told him. Adrien simply smiled back as he ate his food. "Tell me Adrien, when did you first realize you loved my daughter?"

"It was during an Akuma," Adrien couldn't tell them about him being Chat and what not, but he could still remember how he felt. "I remember how brave and beautiful Marinette was during the face of danger and I knew...I knew then that she was the girl of my dreams..."

"Awww," Tom swooned while Marinette blushed. "Marinette's story was different but I like yours better!"

"Was it the bubblegum one?" Adrien asked and Tom nodded.

"It was so sweet when you apologized to Marinette and gave her your umbrella," Sabine smiled.

"Yeah," Adrien nervously rubbed his neck. "I just felt lucky to have her as a friend then...I just didn't realize how lucky." He smiled at her.

"Ahem, so then...Would you like to know all of Marinette's embarrassing secrets?"

"DAD! Nooo!" Marinette pleaded as Adrien fell into laughter once again.

ooo

Adrien took a bite out of his macaron, "Wow Marinette, this is delicious!" Adrien happily ate another one and licked his lips.

"Thanks!" Marinette beamed. They sat together as Sabine and Tom picked up the dishes.

"I hope my dad didn't scare you, I know he's a big guy but..."

"Oh no, your parents are wonderful, you're really lucky to have them," Marinette didn't miss the slight pain behind those words.

She grabbed his hands, "They're your parents too Adrien...Since we _are_ going to spend the rest of our life together now."

She was telling the truth, he would have to get used to meeting her parents more often now. "I don't think I'll mind that at all." He looked at his watch and cringed, "Shit, I have to go..."

"Please stay!" Marinette begged. "We're going to watch a movie..."

"I should've been home by now," Adrien got off his seat. "Goodbye Tom and Sabine!" he waved at them.

"Oh you're leaving so soon?" Tom frowned.

"Yeah I have to go," Adrien sighed.

"It was nice having you over!" Sabine came in for a hug.

"Thank you, I liked being here," He smiled as Tom hugged him after.

"See you next time son," Tom told him. "And remember, if you break her heart..."

Adrien gulped, "Enough scaring him dad!" Marinette grabbed him. "Come on Adrien, I'll show you out."

"He was just joking," Marinette told him as they walked outside.

"Well he must be joking if he thinks I'm ever going to break your heart," Adrien smirked.

Marinette smiled and leaned in for a deep kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Adrien went it for another kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," she frowned.

"Me too," Adrien huffed. "But don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." Adrien smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey is it true what your mother said about you in kindergarten..."

"Okay goodnight, I"ll see you tomorrow, bye!" She babbled and quickly shut the door.

Adrien laughed to himself as he turned around and headed for his house.

ooo

"Thermal's picking up four heat signatures. They appear to be having dinner," one man told another as the five of them sat in the black van parked across the bakery.

"Probably a houseguest," another man told him.

"How far on the CCTV?"

"Still tapping into them, should be ready by tonight..."

Gabriel sat quietly in the passenger seat and observed. He was _so_ close to bringing his wife back to life and restoring his family. She would see how wonderful and talented Adrien had turned out after all these years and be proud of not only Adrien, but him as well. After tonight, Ladybug would have no choice but to give up her Miraculous along with Chat Noir's. And if Chat Noir wouldn't comply then he could simply send an Akuma after him. Without Ladybug, Chat stood no chance against him and the Akuma. If everything goes according to plan, then Adrien would have his mother by this time tomorrow, his identity would remain safe, and none would be the wiser.

"Someone's coming out...Looks like the guest was some kid," Gabriel casually looked to the side, before glancing back again. He watched in shock as Adrien kissed Marinette right before his eyes. His son...was dating Ladybug.

"I'll be back..." Gabriel left the van and entered his car instead.

"Nathalie, take me back to the mansion," Gabriel ordered. "Quickly!"

"Yes Sir..."

ooo

Adrien quietly entered his house through the doors, "Adrien!"

Adrien saw his dad on the base of the stairs. Great, he sighed; he had hoped he could skip his lesson without anyone noticing. He walked up to his dad, "Father I can explain!"

"Not only did you skip your lesson...but you did so for a girl!"

Adrien gasped, "How did you..."

"That doesn't matter...You will end your relationship with her at once!"

"No!" Adrien grit his teeth and stood his ground. "I love her and..."

"This isn't the time for love, you foolish child!" Gabriel scolded him. "I'll permit you to have a girlfriend once your studies have been completed!"

"Permit me?" Adrien scoffed. "You may control all other aspects of my life father, but not _this_..." Adrien frantically breathed as he looked his father in his eyes. "I love her and I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. We're going to get married and have kids and..."

Gabriel back-hand slapped Adrien, "Nonsense, she is a baker's daughter...She is not worthy of you, Adrien...Chloe or someone of her stature is more fitting for marriage..."

"Do you still remember mom?" Adrien asked as he held back tears.

"Of course, not a single day goes by I don't think about her..."

"You loved her once, didn't you?"

Gabriel smirked, "You think you know what love is? The love you have for Marinette is nothing but lust...You have no idea what true love is!"

"No father," Adrien sniffled. " _You_ have no idea what true love is..."

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort, "Mom would be disappointed by the man you've become."

His mouth gaped as Adrien walked by. He sharply turned around to face his son, "I'll remove you from school! You'll never see her again!"

"Go ahead, that won't stop me," Adrien looked back at his dad over his shoulder. "No wonder mom left you."

Gabriel took deep breaths. It mattered not what Adrien thought happened when she left. She would be here tomorrow, and perhaps she would be able to talk some sense into Adrien.

He walked back to his car, nothing changed. He would kidnap Ladybug's parents, force her to exchange their miraculous for them and then bring back his wife. His son might be the one comforting Marinette after all this was over, but he doubted she would reveal her identity to him. Their newfound relationship changed nothing. Once his wife came back, they could work out things together, as a family.

ooo

Adrien stared up at the cold dark ceiling as he desperately tried to get some sleep. "What's the matter kid?" Plagg zipped by and landed on his cheek. "How am I supposed to look around for that hidden Camembert if you don't go to sleep?"

Adrien sighed, "It's just...I miss her." He was supposed to snoop around his father's office, but he had other things on his mind. He remembered how much fun he had at dinner. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a dinner like that. Where everyone was laughing, smiling and genuinely having a good time. His dinners were spent eating alone in his room. Or the rare times he got to eat with his dad, he was surrounded by important businessmen and social figures who wore serious expressions and acted fake.

Her house might not have been as big as his, but it was so warm and beautiful. His room felt so empty and cold compared to it. "I don't want to stay here anymore," Adrien complained.

"Then don't," Plagg suggested. "Go to her silly, she's probably missing you too."

Adrien sat up, "Yeah...You're right." He grinned as he got off his bed. If his dad was really going to remove him from school, then he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible."

"Wait, take some Camembert with you, she doesn't have any!"

"Alright," Adrien took some that was wedged under his mattress. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

He looked back to his dark room, and leapt away with a smile on his face. The idea of sleeping next to Marinette in her cozy bed made him happier than he thought it would.

He had just landed on her balcony when she opened the trap door and walked out. "What is it Chat? Tikki woke me up, is it an Akuma?"

"No," Chat hugged her as he de-transformed. "I just missed you..." He looked up into her eyes, "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Wh-What?" Marinette eyed him closely.

"I don't want to go home right now..."

"Did something happen?" Marinette asked.

"K-Kind off," Adrien sighed. "My dad knows we're dating..."

"Oh...Well you were going to tell him about us eventually right?"

"He thinks you're unworthy of me and wants me to stop..."

"Oh..." Marinette frowned. "He really thinks that?"

"Don't worry Marinette...No one can keep me away from you, not even my own father..."

Marinette sighed as she brushed his face, "Come inside, it's getting cold."

He cuddled up against her as she closed the trapdoor, "Hey do you have any more macarons?"

"Yes..." Adrien grinned and got off her bed. "Hey my parents are sleeping so be quiet!"

"I'll be as sneaky as a cat," Adrien winked at her before slowly opening her door and making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed two macarons with a grin, before he heard noises coming from her parent's bedroom.

ooo

"The last time I checked, they've been asleep for an hour..."

"And the cameras?" Jack, their leader asked.

"On loop..."

"Alright people, it's show time!" The five of them got out of the van and into the empty street. Besides Gabriel, the four men looked rugged and muscular.

"Here, take these," Gabriel handed three of them a dart gun. "You're on lookout, warn us if anyone is walking by...we can't have witnesses," he told the driver.

"Yes sir."

The four of them wore their ski masks. "Remember, do not, at any cost, alert the girl," Gabriel cautioned.

"I understand kidnapping children to blackmail the parents, but why kidnap the parents and leave the kid?" Jack thought.

"You're not paid to ask questions," Gabriel sassed as he opened a box with four needles. He gave two to one and gave two to Jack. "Remember, one for the woman and two for the man...he's a big man."

Jack nodded as the four approached the shop's door, "Ryan, you're up."

He knelt and took out a toolkit, within moments the door came unlocked. "No talking from here on out," Gabriel commanded as the four entered the building. They quietly made their way up the stairs and into the second floor. They slowly opened the bedroom door and found the two sleeping. Gabriel took his position against Sabine while Jack walked to the other side.

Gabriel reached out and put her hand over her mouth just the man stabbed into her neck. Gabriel pressed down hard as Sabine woke up for a brief second, before passing out.

Tom however, woke up after the first needle. "Sabine!" Tom threw the guy off of him before punching another back. A volley of darts flew into him and he collapsed onto his knees.

Gabriel approached him with a needle in his hand. "Who...Who are you?" Tom snarled. He swung at Gabriel, who quickly dodged it and stuck the needle into his neck. Tom fell onto all fours, before finally collapsing.

"Jeez," Jack whispered. "We could use a guy like that on our team."

"Let's get out of here," Gabriel ordered. Two men worked together to pick up Tom while the third grabbed Sabine. Gabriel opened the door and was immediately greeted by Adrien.

"Ad..." Gabriel stood shocked.

Adrien dropped his plate of macaron and swiftly made way for the stairs, but Gabriel's instincts kicked in. He aimed his dart gun and hit Adrien right in the back of his neck. Adrien fell onto his knees, he opened his mouth to scream but Gabriel saw another dart fly by him and pierce Adrien's neck.

"Plagg...Cl..." Adrien hoarsely spoke before he collapsed.

Gabriel stood over his son's body, dismayed by Adrien's last words. Plagg...He had called for _Plagg_ , Chat Noir's Kwami.

"Sir we've got to go, she may have heard us..." Gabriel kneeled and took Adrien's hand. The ring he had been wearing for all these years...He took the ring off and put it away.

"What do we do with the kid?"

"Leave him," Gabriel told them. "Let's go." They swiftly made their way out with the bodies. Gabriel got into the passenger seat and took of his mask as they drove off.

His son was Chat Noir. Now that he knew, all the signs were there, but he was just so stupid. He should've believed his gut instinct all those years ago when he first noticed their similar rings. If only he did, then his wife would've been back years ago and they would've been a happy family again.

His son being Chat Noir hurt, he felt betrayed. His own son was the one foiling his plans. But it wasn't his fault; he was just following orders from whoever gave him the ring. He could still win his son back if he told him the truth. No, _showed_ him the truth.

Adrien's love for Marinette seemed to be deeper than he initially realized. Since this was recent, he could guess they only recently learned of each other's identity. But it mattered not; he knew Adrien's love for his mother was greater than his love for Marinette. And when he would learn the truth tomorrow, he knew Adrien would pick his family over anyone else.

"Turn around; there's been a change of plans..." Gabriel told the driver. "We'll do the exchange at my mansion."


	10. Chapter 10

Tikki giggled as she watched Plagg eat his favourite cheese, "I can't believe after all these years you're still eating that smelly cheese!"

"I can't believe you're _not,_ " Plagg smirked as he grabbed a slice and brought it up to Tikki.

"Ew! Yuck, get it away from me!" Tikki zipped around in her little bed as Plagg followed behind her.

He suddenly stopped midair as he dropped his cheese, "Uh Oh!"

Tikki grew worried as Plagg froze, "Plagg? What is it?"

"Adrien...He's calling..." Tikki gasped as Plagg vanished right in front of her. "Plagg!" Tikki quickly flew over to Marinette. If Plagg had vanished then that means...

"Marinette! Marinette!" Tikki screeched with a frightened expression.

"What is it Tikki?" Marinette sleepily asked, before jolting upright once she saw the look on Tikki.

"It's Adrien! Plagg felt Adrien calling for him but then he disappeared and that could only mean Adrien lost his ring!" Tikki blurted out.

"Wh-What?" Marinette jumped off her bed.

"Adrien's in trouble!" Marinette ran down as quick as her legs could take her. She found Adrien's unconscious body on the kitchen floor.

"Adrien!" She ran over and knelt over his body. "Adrien! Adrien!" She shook him but he didn't move. She began to tear up as she imagined the worst possible outcome. Adrien couldn't be dead, he just _couldn't_. She put two fingers up to his neck and felt his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief, it was weak but Adrien was still alive. "Adrien?" She shook him again, yet he didn't move. She placed her head on Adrien's mouth and felt his soft breath.

"I think he's fine Tikki, just unconscious..." Marinette wiped her tears; maybe he had just tripped and knocked his head or something. But then she suddenly remembered Tikki's words. With horror, she grabbed his arm and lifted up his hand...His ring was gone.

"His Miraculous...it's gone..." Marinette gulped. "But how...?"

"Um...Marinette..." Tikki flew over with a couple of darts. "I found these nearby."

Marinette examined the darts, "Someone must've shot Adrien with these...But who? What's going on!" She grabbed her head, so many questions raced through her mind. She was panicking now, someone had come into her house and done this to Adrien and took his ring. Her mind immediately jumped to Hawkmoth...

"I need help, Tikki..." Marinette got onto her feet. "First things first...We have to help Adrien, we can worry about his ring later."

She knew she would be in trouble for bringing a boy over at this hour, but that hardly mattered right now. She walked over to her parent's room, "Maman! Papa! I need..." Her heart stopped as she opened their bedroom door. Her parent's bed was empty, and from the looks of the mess, she could tell there was some sort of a fight.

Tears fell down her face as she put together what happened. Hawkmoth found out about her identity, and decided to kidnap her parents in exchange of her miraculous. They had seen Adrien and knocked him out, and somewhere along the way Hawkmoth had seen Adrien's ring and realized it was the Chat Noir's miraculous and taken it. Her worst nightmare had come true.

But one question still remained, how did Hawkmoth find out? Her thoughts turned to Chloe and she found herself enraged as she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "Chloe..." She seethed. "This is all her fault!" She wiped away her tears for good, "Tikki! Spots On!"

Ladybug walked over to Adrien's body and picked it up. She caressed his face with her hands, admiring his sleeping face. She slung him over her body and ran up the stairs to the balcony where swung off. She had questions that needed to be answered, but that doesn't mean she would leave Adrien alone. He was the only one she had right now...

ooo

She landed on Chloe's balcony and loudly swung the door open. "Chloe! Wake the fuck up!" Ladybug screeched.

"Huh?" Chloe turned on her lamp and rubbed her eyes open. "L-Ladybug?" she scrunched her eyebrows as Ladybug carefully put Adrien down on the couch. "A-Adrien! Is he okay?" Chloe got of her bed and ran to Adrien.

Ladybug grabbed Chloe by the neck and pushed her to the ground, "I know you told Hawkmoth my secret identity! Who did you tell?!"

Chloe squirmed in her hold, "I didn't tell anyone!"

"WHO DID YOU TELL!?" Ladybug shouted, gripping her neck tighter.

"I-I don't understand..." Chloe coughed as she looked over to Adrien. "Adrien...Who did this to him...?"

Ladybug picked up Chloe and brought her over to Adrien's body, "Adrien's like this because of Hawkmoth! I know you won't care if I tell you that he kidnapped my parents..."

"Wh-What?" Chloe gasped.

"...But I know deep down in your rotten heart somewhere you actually care for Adrien a little bit..." Ladybug took a deep breath. "Please Chloe...Who did you tell?"

"I don't understand..." Chloe examined Adrien's body. "He said he wanted to help Adrien and bring back..." Chloe's eyes went wide as she gasped. "That's why..."

"That's why what?" Ladybug grabbed both of Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe!"

Chloe gulped, "You have to believe me Marinette...I was only trying to help Adrien...I didn't know he was Hawkmoth..."

"Who!?" Ladybug shook her. "Chloe please...Just this once, be a decent human being and tell me!"

"Gabriel...Garbiel Agreste...Adrien's dad..." Chloe looked down in guilt. "He told me he could bring back Adrien's mom if I told him who Ladybug was...I swear I didn't know he was Hawkmoth!"

Ladybug took a few steps back, Adrien's hunch had been right. His very dad was Hawkmoth himself. "He wanted our miraculous to bring back Adrien's mom..." Ladybug whispered to herself. She always knew Hawkmoth wanted their miraculous for its ultimate power, but she didn't expect this. She picked up Adrien's body and walked out the balcony.

"Marinette wait! Let me make it up to you and Adrien!" Chloe followed her outside. "I can help!"

Ladybug looked over her shoulder at Chloe as she took out her yo-yo. "You've already done enough," she spat, before swinging off to Adrien's mansion.

Just from scouting the outside of his mansion, Ladybug could tell she couldn't face Hawkmoth alone. There were tons of guards around the perimeter; she could only guess how many were inside protecting her parents. If she went in attacking, then she would only be putting her parents in harm's way.

Ladybug swung home in defeat and de-transformed in her room after putting Adrien down in her bed. "Tikki, can you stay up all night in case Hawkmoth or someone else comes back?"

Tikki nodded, "Sure thing Marinette." She zipped downstairs, leaving Marinette alone with Adrien.

Marinette swung Adrien's arm over her neck as she nestled into his chest. Hawkmoth had taken her parents, and she didn't know what the future held. What if Hawkmoth killed her mom because he only needed her dad to exchange the miraculous, or vice versa. She cried into his chest as everything became too unbearable to hold back. She not only cried for her parents, but for Adrien as well. His _dad_ was Hawkmoth, who not only had terrorized Paris for years, but also attacked his _own_ son. She knew how crappy of a father he was, but she was really beginning to see it now. She cried as she wondered how she was going to break the news to Adrien tomorrow when he finally wakes up.

She cried for what seemed like hours. Whatever the future held, she knew things would turn out okay as long as she had Adrien, even if he _didn't_ have his ring. Hope replaced dread and fear as she thought of Nino and Alya. She wasn't alone in this, she had friends and allies, and they could come up with a plan. She gripped his chest tighter; she had no more tears to shed as he eyelids became droopy. She finally fell asleep, mentally and physically exhausted.

ooo

"Marinette...?" She watched him wake up from underneath her. He blinked his eyes at her, before he suddenly jolted up.

"Marinette!" He exclaimed. "Your parents...!"

"I know..." Marinette hugged him tight.

Adrien looked around in confusion, "It's...It's morning..." Adrien rubbed his head, "Don't tell me I was dreaming or something..." He heard Marinette sniffle. "Marinette...?"

"You weren't dreaming Adrien," Marinette told him. "It was Hawkmoth, Chloe told him my identity and he came and kidnapped my parents..."

"Oh my god, Hawkmoth..." Adrien softly gasped. "Marinette, I'm so sorry..."

"He also took your ring..."

Adrien brought his hand up and panicked when his ring was there, "Plagg! Plagg!"

"He's gone Adrien..." Tikki frowned. "He disappeared when Hawkmoth took your ring..."

"Hawkmoth knows I'm Chat," Adrien gulped as he rubbed the empty spot on his finger. "I can't believe it, why would Chloe do this..."

"She was trying to help," Marinette sighed.

"What? That makes no sense..."

Marinette took a deep breath, "Your dad is Hawkmoth, Adrien. He's trying to bring your mother back using the Miraculous. You were right all along..."

Adrien jumped off her bed as he looked on with astonished eyes, "No! This is all my fault..." He told himself.

"No Adrien..." Marinette hugged him from behind.

"I knew my dad was Hawkmoth but I didn't do anything about it!" Adrien punched her desk in anger. "I didn't do anything! He was living with me this entire time and I didn't even take the time to investigate! I could've prevented all of this!"Adrien began to tear up in anger. "I'm so sorry Marinette," he cried as tears fell onto her desk. "I let this happen."

"Stop it Adrien," Marinette rubbed his back. "What's done is done, now we have to focus on getting my parents back..."

"You're right," Adrien clenched his fists in anger. "We have to get your parents back and stop my father from going along with his plan...My mom left him years ago and he thinks the Miraculous have the power to bring her back?"

"Master Fu said the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous can grant ultimate power...So it's possible."

"Doesn't matter," Adrien spat. "Even if he does bring her back, she'll never be happy...Not with the man he's become...She'll just leave us again..."

"I'm sorry Adrien," Marinette hugged him.

"Do you have a plan?" Adrien sternly asked.

"Yes, but I need the Turtle and Fox miraculous..."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Adrien rubbed his empty ring finger again. "I can't help you anymore..."

"Don't say that..." Marinette took his head into her hands. "You'll always be my Chat Noir, no matter what."

Adrien slightly smiled as she kissed him. "Let's go get the Miraculous," he told her. "We don't have time to waste."

ooo

"So this is where Master Fu lives," Adrien awed as him and Marinette entered his shop.

"Oh right...I forgot I kept this a secret from you since we didn't know each other's identities..." Marinette cringed.

"Hello Marinette and Adrien, how can I help you?" Master Fu greeted them.

"We need the Turtle and Fox Miraculous Master Fu..."

"Hmmm," Fu stroked his beard as he examined the two. "So it appears that you two finally revealed your identities to each other..." He walked over to the musical box and began to open it.

"Oh yeah...I guess I forgot to mention that..." Marinette frowned.

"I don't blame you," Fu grabbed the Fox Miraculous and took off his own. "I assume that your puffy eyes and Adrien's missing ring have something to do with why you need these Miraculous?"

"Y-Yes," Marinette sighed. "Hawkmoth has my parents and he wants me to exchange my earrings for them..."

"My father is Hawkmoth," Adrien told him.

"I see..." Master Fu hummed. He sighed as he looked Marinette in the eyes, "Marinette, you cannot...under any circumstances, allow Hawkmoth to acquire your earrings now that he already has Chat's ring...Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Marinette swallowed. "Don't worry Master Fu, me and Adrien will handle it...Trust me."

"I believe in you both," Master Fu extended his hand carrying the two Miraculous.

"Thank you," Marinette grabbed both Miraculous and put them away.

"Good luck to you both," Master Fu told them both as they waved goodbye.

ooo

Chloe stood across the bakery; she wore a hat that covered half her face and an inconspicuous disguise. She waited for Marinette and Adrien to come out, and when they did, she followed discreetly to Master Fu's. She snuck inside after them and hid around the corner while she listened to the three. She quietly gasped as Marinette revealed that they knew each other's identities. This means that...Her Adrien was _Chat Noir?_ That did explain a lot of things; and now she was seeing Chat in a new light. She peaked around the corner and watched as Master Fu gave her the Fox and Turtle miraculous.

"Thank you," Marinette grabbed both Miraculous and put them away.

"Good luck to you both," Master Fu told them both as they waved goodbye. Chloe hid in the shadows as Adrien and Marinette passed her by. "Can I help you with something Chloe?" Fu asked.

Chloe froze up, before slowly revealing herself, "Uh...Hello..."

"What is it that you want, Chloe?" Fu pondered.

"I saw you give them the miraculous...I want my bee one!"

"Seeing as what happened the last time, no way!" Fu crossed his arms. "I think you should leave, now!"

"That was years ago!" Chloe huffed as she walked over to the magical box. "I know they're in here, how do I open it!" Chloe grabbed it and used her strength to pry it open.

"Stop it; you can't open it with brute force!" Fu snatched the box away.

"Please give me the bee miraculous, Adrikins needs me!" Chloe shouted.

"Interesting..." Fu stroked his beard. "You want the bee miraculous to help your friend?"

"Yes!" Chloe snapped.

"Why didn't you talk to Ladybug first then?"

"Because she doesn't trust me and doesn't want my help..."

"And why is that?" Fu grumpily asked.

"Because all of this is my fault?" Chloe sighed. "I told Gabriel Ladybug's identity and he kidnapped her parents...But I'm not doing this for them, Adrien needs me..." She suddenly snatched the box back again.

"Okay alright!" Fu grabbed it back again. "I'll trust you this one time, Chloe." Fu put the box down and opened it. "But should you fail to return the miraculous, there will be dire consequences!"

"Yeah yeah...Just give it to me already," Chloe grabbed the comb and put it on. She called her transformation and quickly ran out. She saw Ladybug swinging away with Adrien a few roofs over and decided to quietly follow them.

Master Fu grabbed his shoes and put them on. He locked the shop behind him as he sighed and made way to the Agreste mansion.

ooo

"Wait...So this entire time, it was Nino and Alya?!" Adrien gasped as Ladybug nodded. They had landed on Nino's apartment roof.

"Yeah, I needed someone I could trust and those two are my closest friends so..." Ladybug shrugged. "You stay here while I give Nino the turtle miraculous."

Adrien nodded as he stood against the rooftop wall. He saw a yellow smear on the corner of his eye and sharply turned his head. But there was nothing there.

"Ok done, now just Alya...I told Nino to meet us at Marinette's house in 15 minutes..."

"Okay," Ladybug picked up Adrien and swung to Alya's place.

ooo

"Where's Marinette?" Rena Rouge asked Ladybug as she and Carapace entered her living room.

"She's safe...I hid her somewhere..." Rena breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe her parents were kidnapped by Hawkmoth...Poor girl..."

"I can't believe that Hawkmoth is actually..." Carapace gulped as he stared at Adrien who sat on the couch with his head down. "Well then, what's the plan dudes?"

"I scouted the perimeter and there are tons of goons with guns and an Akuma guarding the entrance..."

"Guns?" Carapace gulped.

"Yeah," Ladybug sighed. "That's why we need to do this without fighting, or else my...Marinette's parents could be caught in the crossfire."

"But if we do this without fighting, then that means you'll have to give up your earrings..." Rena noted.

"That's where you come in," Ladybug told her. "Use your mirage to create fake earrings before we go in, so when I take mine off, I'll give Hawkmoth the fake ones in exchange for the parents."

"I only have enough strength to make them solid for a minute..." Rena frowned. "After that they'll vanish if Hawkmoth touches them."

"That's why when I have the parents, Carapace you come in...Use your ability to shield them and get them out of harm's way, okay?" Carapace nodded. "Our priority is getting them out safely, then after that we can focus on Hawkmoth..."

The phone rang and everyone froze. Ladybug walked over to it and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Marinette..."

"Hawkmoth," she whispered. Adrien suddenly stood up as the three walked over to her.

"I saw you on camera in Chloe's room...So I know you're probably coming up with a plan right about now...An ingenious plan on how you could save your parents _and_ keep your earrings..."

"What do you want Gabriel?" Ladybug sharply asked.

"My demands are simple, come with your earrings and Adrien...And I'll return your parents to you, unharmed."

"F-Fine," she grit her teeth.

"I've also hid your parents away in random room somewhere in the mansion...So if you try any funny business..."

Ladybug growled underneath her breath, "Hawkmoth I swear to god if you hurt them!"

"Relax Ladybug, after you hand over your earrings and Adrien, I'll send someone to fetch your parents..."

"What do you want with Adrien?"

"That is between me and him..."

"It was bad enough that you were a horrible father to him..."

"You know nothing of...!" Gabriel snapped, before taking a long breath. "Show up tonight at six, goodbye."

"What did he say?" Adrien asked as Ladybug put the phone away.

"Our plan won't work, he hid the parents away somewhere in the mansion..."

"Then that mean...My mirage will wear off by the time your parents show up..." Rena sighed.

"Me, Rena and Carapace can sneak in and rescue them while Ladybug distracts Hawkmoth..." Adrien told them.

"No way," Carapace argued. "He's just a civilian, he's defenceless..."

"I know my dad, he won't hurt me..."

"He shot you with a..." Ladybug closed her mouth.

"If he locked the parents somewhere inside the mansion, then I can find them!" Adrien exclaimed. "No one knows that house like me...We can sneak in from behind where there's least security and find Marinette's parents and get them to safety...Meanwhile Ladybug can distract Hawkmoth long enough for us to get away."

"So after making sure her parents are safe, we can come back and help Ladybug take down Hawkmoth," Carapace hummed. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Ladybug argued. "What if you guys get caught or..."

Adrien walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I promise you Ladybug, the parents will be safe, you have my word."

Ladybug stared intently at him before giving in, "Okay...But please be careful."

Adrien nodded, "Alright then, let's go over the plan one more time."

ooo

"How are feeling?" Adrien asked Ladybug as Carapace and Rena talked in another room.

"Scared..." Ladybug nervously chuckled.

"Me too," Adrien frowned.

Ladybug grabbed his hand in hers, "You're warming up..."

"Yeah still in heat remember," Adrien sighed.

Ladybug pulled Adrien closer to her, "Adrien I just want you to know that no matter what happens tonight...You will always have me..."

"I know..."

"I mean it," Ladybug grabbed his face and turned to face hers. "We will finally defeat Hawkmoth...You know what that means right?"

"He's going to go to jail and I'll be rich?"

"Adrien stop," Ladybug squeezed his hand.

Adrien looked into her eyes and shed a tear, "I'm scared..."

"I know," Ladybug hugged Adrien. "But don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Everything won't be alright...you'll get your parents back but I'll lose my father..." He cried into her shoulder. "My mother left us...And my father's going to jail...I'll be all alone..."

"You have me...You have my parents...You have your friends, Alya and Nino," Ladybug told him. "You'll never be alone..."

Adrien pulled back and kissed her, "I know..." She smiled and brought him into another tight hug. Adrien returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her even tighter and not letting go.

ooo

"Okay, everyone put your mics in," Ladybug told them as they put their earpieces in.

"Can you hear me?" Ladybug whispered.

"Yup, loud and clear," Carapace answered with a thumbs up.

"Okay good, let's go," Ladybug nodded and jumped off her rooftop and landed in front of the Agreste mansion.

"Here we go Adrien," Rena Rouge grabbed Adrien and the three of them quietly landed on the rooftop of the Agreste mansion.

"We can enter through my room," Adrien whispered as they looked down onto the ground. There were several guards crawling around on the ground.

"We have to move fast dudes," Carapace grabbed Adrien. "Come on!" The three of them jumped down onto Adrien's balcony quietly and opened the window.

Adrien ran and opened his door, slowly peeking out. "Okay there's 2 guards patrolling the hallway..."

"Only 2?" Carapace smirked. "Leave this to me..."

He slowly opened the door and peaked out, when the 2 guards crossed his path; he quickly opened the door and pulled them in. Rena Rouge swiftly punched one in the head, knocking him unconscious as Carapace did the same for the other.

"Ok it's safe now," Adrien told them as he walked out of his room.

"Sir Ladybug is coming," Adrien faintly heard a guard's echo from the lobby.

"Good..." His father's voice sent chills up his spine.

"Looks like they're in the main lobby," Carapace noted.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose," Adrien told them as he led them to the left end of the hallway. "Ladybug can't buy time forever..."

He opened a door to his right, it was empty. He opened three more doors, all of them empty.

"This one's empty too," Rena sighed as she closed the door.

"There's another door inside this room," Adrien led them inside and to the walk in closet. They carefully opened it and found it empty as well.

They sighed as the re-entered the long hallway. "Looks like we have to go to the other end," Adrien groaned.

"Hello Ladybug!" Hawkmoth's voice echoed throughout the large room. "Where's Adrien!"

"Oh he's not here yet?" Ladybug nervously smiled. "I told him to meet me here...he's coming; we should just wait for him a little longer!"

"I expected you to arrive with him!" Hawkmoth growled.

Adrien heard Ladybug stall for them. "We can sneak out my room and sneak back through the windows on the other side of the hallway..."

"Um...dudes!" Carapace pointed to the guard walking up the stairs.

"Shit, stay behind me!" Rena pursed her lips. She brought forth her flute and quietly played it. An energy ball appeared at the tip and Rena threw it in front of her. Suddenly a mirage of the hallway popped out in front of her just as the guard turned towards them. They held their breaths as the guard casually glanced at their direction before walking down in the other direction. He opened a room at the end of the hallway and walked in. Moments later a different man walked out and headed for the stairs.

"That must be where they're keeping the parents," Adrien gasped. As soon as the guard walked down the stairs, Rena touched her mirage and it disappeared.

"You two go and rescue her parents," The three walked back into Adrien's room as they heard Hawkmoth shout at Ladybug.

"What about you?" Adrien asked.

"I'm going to go re-charge..."

"You still have five minutes," Carapace crossed his arms. "We can get her parents and get out in time."

"I'm sorry I can't risk it," Rena ran to the window. "After I re-charge I'll stand by in case Ladybug needs help! Bye!" Rena jumped out of the windows.

"Looks like it's just me and you buddy," Carapace shook his head. He grabbed Adrien and jumped out the window and back onto the rooftop.

"Go through that window!" Adrien pointed. "That's my father's bedroom, its right next to the room they're keeping her parents!"

He could hear his Lady desperately trying to stall and make excuses for time through his earpiece, "We don't have time; we need to hurry!"

Carapace nodded and led Adrien through the window. They landed and bolted out the door and into the hallway.

Adrien grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, "Ready?"

Carapace took out his shield and nodded. Adrien quickly opened the door and surprised the three guards playing cards around a table. Carapace threw his shield at one, while jumping onto another, punching him unconscious. Adrien saw the third take out his radio and so he ran as fast as he could and tackled him.

Adrien punched the man repeatedly before Carapace came over and knocked him unconscious. "We did it," Adrien stood up panting. He turned to Tom and Sabine and saw them bound by rope and gagged.

"It's okay, you're safe now," he comforted the as he walked towards them. But before he could help them, the bathroom door opened and out walked a fourth guard, surprising Adrien and Carapace.

The guard quickly pulled out his radio, "Hawkmoth th..." He managed to speak out before Carapace threw his shield, hitting him in the head.

"Oh shit," Adrien gulped. He could hear Ladybug yell through his earpiece and warn them.

"Hawkmoth's coming," Carapace ran to the parents and quickly cut their ties.

"Adrien?" Sabine grabbed him. "Have you seen Marinette!"

"What are you doing here son?!" Tom asked.

"Don't worry she's safe...I'll explain everything later...Get them out of here!" Adrien ordered Carapace as he pointed to a window.

"What about you dude?" Carapace asked he picked both of them up from each arm.

"Adrien!"

"Go!" Adrien yelled at Carapace. He broke the window with his foot and leapt out.

"Grrr!" Hawkmoth clenched his fists. "You fool! We needed them to take Ladybug's earrings."

"We? There is no we!"

Hawkmoth took deep breaths, "Listen to me Adrien, there's something I need to show you; if you'll just come with me..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Adrien stood his ground. He listened through his earpiece as Ladybug fought the Akuma Hawkmoth had made alongside Rena Rouge.

"It's about your mother Adrien! We can still bring her back!"

"She left you for a reason...You can't force her to come back!" Adrien argued.

"You misunderstand me Adrien...Come with me, I'll show you..." Hawkmoth extended his hand.

"No! You're lying...mother left you!" Adrien smacked his hand away. "Even if you bring her back, she won't truly be happy!"

Hawkmoth sighed, "You'll understand everything once you see her..." He lunged forward and grabbed Adrien by his arm.

"Let go of me!" Adrien struggled to free his arm, but he was no match for Hawkmoth's strength. He found himself getting dragged along.

"Let go of him!" Adrien heard an unfamiliar voice call out behind him. Hawkmoth turned around just in time to see Queen Bee kicked him backwards.

"Chloe?!" Adrien exclaimed as he was freed from Hawkmoth's grasp.

"Run Adrien!" She stood between him and Hawkmoth.

"What are you doing here?!" Hawkmoth spat.

"Making up for my stupid mistakes!" She swung her arm at Hawkmoth who quickly dodged.

"Chloe..."

"Go Adrien!" She yelled at him. "I'm sorry for telling Hawkmoth who Ladybug is...I was only trying to help you...You have to believe me..." She told him as she dodged Hawkmoth's cane swings. "Now go! Find your missing ring!"

Adrien's eyes went wide, "You...You know!"

Hawkmoth landed a kick on Queen Bee, sending her flying back. He tried to grab Adrien again but Queen Bee tied his arm with her top. "Go!"

Adrien took the moment to run down the hallway and paused at the stairs. He heard gunfire outside and saw Ladybug fighting the Akuma while Alya fought the guards. They seemed to be holding their own, but still, they needed Chat now more than ever. He needed his ring and there's only one place his dad would've kept the ring.

"Carapace, come to me quick when you can!" Adrien yelled into his earpiece. He ran down the stairs and towards his father's office.

"Yo dude!" Carapace jumped in front of the entrance and waved at Adrien.

"Are the parents safe!?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about them," he brought out his shield and looked at Queen Bee fighting Hawkmoth atop the stairs. "Is...Is that Chloe?"

"Come on, she's buying us time," Adrien led Carapace into his father's office. He removed his mother's portrait and revealed the safe behind it.

"Open this!" Adrien pointed to the safe.

Carapace nodded and used his shield to bash the lock, striking it repeatedly.

"Quickly!" Adrien urged him.

"I'm trying my best dude!" Carapace told him as he banged the lock.

"Adrien!" Hawkmoth burst through the door. "Stop this foolishness..."

Carapace burst through the safe, "It's open Adrien!"

"Protect me!" Adrien started to search through the safe.

Chloe ran through the door and saw Hawkmoth, "That's it Hawkmoth...Thing's end here! Venom!"

Carapace ran at Hawkmoth with his shield out while Queen Bee ran at Hawkmoth with her top pointed at Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth saw both of them and smirked. He grabbed Queen Bee's arm, the one holding the top and swiftly turned around, stabbing Carapace behind him with the top.

"No!" Queen Bee gasped as Carapace's shield fell to the floor and he stood immobilized.

"Found it!" Adrien grinned as he held the ring in his hand.

Hawkmoth turned to Adrien and saw the ring in his hands, "No!" Hawkmoth quickly grabbed Queen Bee and threw her at Adrien. He hit the ground in pain as the ring flew out of his hands.

"Aughh," He slowly got up onto his wobbling knees. Queen Bee lay on his feet, unconscious. Hawkmoth walked over and picked up his ring.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I can't allow you to transform..." Hawkmoth walked over and put his arm around Adrien, helping him up.

"Let go of me!" Adrien snapped but he was too weak to fight back.

"You'll see soon Adrien..." Hawkmoth led Adrien to the portrait of his mother. He pressed some buttons and suddenly a secret door appeared behind it. Hawkmoth walked back a bit and the door fully opened.

"What?" Adrien gasped as a new room appeared before him.

Hawkmoth led Adrien through a long pathway, with a glass coffin at the end of the room. As they slowly approached it, Adrien realized just who was inside it.

"No...It can't be..." Adrien stumbled out of Hawkmoth's arms and ran over to the display. "Mother?"

"She never ran away, Adrien..." Hawkmoth frowned. "She died..."

"B-But she's looks..."

"I know..." Hawkmoth stared at his wife. "I found ancient magic in Tibet that kept her body preserved for all these years..."

"Adrien!" He turned around to find Ladybug and Master Fu at the entrance of the room.

"Listen to me Adrien," Hawkmoth got the attention of his son. "Everything I've done...I did it for you! To bring your mother back so we can become a family again!"

"The miraculous jewels...You needed them to bring her back from the dead!" Adrien gasped in realization.

"Yes Adrien, I was only trying to bring her back...Your's and Ladybug's miraculous can bring her home Adrien!"

Adrien looked at the ring in Hawkmoth's hand, "I see...I understand everything now...father."


	11. Chapter 11

"Adrien stop, your dad is lying to you!" Fu slowly walked forward alongside Ladybug. "It's not possible to bring her back!"

"But the miraculous can give one ultimate power, you said so yourself," Adrien argued.

"Yes, but the universe must always remain in balance..." Fu explained. "Adrien...If you wish to bring your mother back to life...Then another would have to take her place..."

"Someone will have to die Adrien..." Ladybug frowned.

"So what?" Hawkmoth spat. "Adrien she's your mother...Don't tell me you wouldn't do anything to bring her back..."

Adrien's eyes went wide at his words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right father...I would do anything..." He extended his hand out towards Hawkmoth.

"A-Adrien?" Ladybug questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Give me the ring father, me and you together can take down Ladybug and get her earrings..."

"Adrien..." Ladybug gasped as she took out her yo-yo. She watched Adrien with a shocked expression, "No Adrien...You wouldn't." Her eyes darted across his body, looking for any sign that he didn't just betray her...

"Like my father said...I'd do anything to bring back my mother..." Adrien mustered up a cold face and stared at Ladybug. She flinched and stumbled back a bit, a tear flowing down her face.

"Good..." Hawkmoth opened his hand and gave Adrien the ring. "I'm proud of you son, you're making the right choice...I knew you would pick us, your _family_ over her..." Hawkmoth watched his son call his transformation. He raised his cane in triumph, "Surrender Ladybug, while you still..." He was interrupted as Chat sucker punched him in the chin, sending him flying back.

"What are doing!?" Hawkmoth snarled as he hit the wall behind him.

"Oh my god, Adrien..." Ladybug ran and hugged him. "I thought you..."

"I know...I'm sorry," Chat returned the hug. "It was just a facade to get my ring back..."

"I thought you actually had betrayed me..." Ladybug nervously chuckled. "I'm so stupid; I knew my Chat would never do that..."

"Adrien!" Hawkmoth yelled as he got onto his feet. "You don't want to bring your mother back?! Look at her...!"

"I do father...A day doesn't go by I wish she was still here..."

"Then why are you doing this!" Hawkmoth asked.

"Because she's dead!" Adrien sniffled. "Wake up father...She's dead!"

"No she's not! We can bring her back..."

"Not at the expense of another's life!" Adrien cringed. "She wouldn't want that!"

"Well it's what I want..."Hawkmoth clenched his cane in anger. "When I've taken your miraculous and brought her back, only then will you appreciate everything I've worked for!" Hakwmoth slowly walked forward, "You'll appreciate _everything_ I've done and I'm about to do once you see her walking down these halls again!"

"You're delusional..."

"No Adrien...I just haven't forgotten her like you have," Hawkmoth spat back. "But no matter, when she is alive and well, you will remember...And you will thank me..."

"You can't fight us both father," Adrien took out his baton.

"Surrender your miraculous Hawkmoth...Let's not resort to violence..." Ladybug spun her yo-yo.

"Violence is the only option now..." Hawkmoth gripped his cane hard.

"Adrien!" They turned to face the entrance.

"N-Nathalie?" Adrien awed at her.

"The peacock miraculous!" Master Fu gasped. "So it was in your possession this entire time!"

"Stop this Adrien..." Nathalie walked forward in her blue suit. She dragged an unconscious guard behind her. "Stop acting like a child Adrien...You can bring your mother back and all you have to do is lend your ring...Can you not even do that for your own mother?" She brought out a feather and stabbed the guard. "Arise my champion...and assist me!" A blue mist surrounded him and suddenly he was bigger and stronger. His muscles bulged through his ripped clothes and he roared at the two heroes.

"Excellent work Nathalie, where's my Akuma?"

"Still fighting Rena Rouge sir..."

"It's three against two Adrien..." Hawkmoth smirked with confidence. "Are you sure you still want to fight?"

"I can handle them Adrien...You get Hawkmoth's brooch!" Adrien nodded and brought his baton up.

"Foolish kid..." Hawkmoth sighed. He suddenly brought his cane up and shot an energy ball at Adrien, who deflected it with his baton.

"Come here, I'll crush you like a bug," the guard taunted. Ladybug tripped him with her yo-yo and engaged Nathalie in close quarters.

"I'll call for help!" Master Fu told Adrien as he ran past Ladybug. Adrien slowly walked forward, deflecting the balls Hawkmoth rapidly sent his way.

"You think you can beat me?" Hawkmoth laughed as he threw more and more energy balls towards Adrien. "Need I remind you what happened last time you went up against me?"

"This time's different...You kidnapped Ladybug's parents...You plan on killing someone to bring my dead mother back...You're okay with fighting your own son for fucks sake!" Adrien yelled. He charged Hawkmoth who side stepped it and swung his cane, which Adrien quickly parried.

"You lied to me for years!" Adrien attacked Hawkmoth, before parrying him again. "You told me she ran away! You let me believe she abandoned me..."

"I couldn't tell you she died!" Hawkmoth found an opening and punched Adrien back. "Not when there was a possibility of still bringing her back..."

Adrien recovered and started fighting Hawkmoth again, "There is no possibility...Not without taking someone's life!"

"Who's life is worth more to you, a stranger's or your mother's!?" Hawkmoth angrily asked as he kept fighting his son.

Adrien cringed, "Doesn't matter! Mother wouldn't want to come back like this!"

"And how would you know what she would and wouldn't want?" Hawkmoth growled. "You were just a kid when she left...I've known and loved her far longer than you've been alive..."

"Yeah I can tell how much you love her..." Adrien smirked. "You care more about your dead wife than your own son!"

"That's not true!" Hawkmoth hissed. "I love you both...I want you both..."

"Lies!" Adrien gripped his baton tighter and put more power behind his every attack. He saw Ladybug hit a wall at the corner of his eye, but he didn't let that get to him. He had only one objective, and it was right in front of him. If he stopped Hawkmoth, Nathalie would stop as well.

"You never cared for me, I see that now!" Adrien attacked with fury, pushing Hawkmoth back. "You ruled over my life with fear...You always made me afraid of doing something you didn't like because I didn't want to be punished...I gave in to all your demands and for what? A few precious moments when you actually showed me any love at all?"

"I'll admit..." Hawkmoth sighed. "I didn't know how to show you my love...But that doesn't mean I never loved you at all!" Hawkmoth parried Chat's swing and grabbed his arm. He threw Chat, sending him flying back. He landed at the base of his mother's coffin, his baton flying back.

"Give up Adrien...Give me your ring, I don't want to hurt you any farther!" Hawkmoth slowly walked over as Chat got onto his feet.

"Cataclysm!" Chat called out. He hovered his hand over the glass case.

"You idiot...If you break that then..."

"She's already dead father..." Chat brought his hand closer to the glass. He intensely stared at Hawkmoth as Hawkmoth stared back in fear and rage.

"Adrien stop!" Nathalie called to him. Adrien looked over in horror. Ladybug had managed to knock the guard out, but Nathalie now had her in a neck hold. Nathalie took the moment to take her earrings out, making Ladybug de-transform into her weaker civilian self. "Don't break that glass Adrien!" Nathalie warned him as she squeezed Marinette's neck. He held back a tear as he watched Marinette squirm in the neckhold.

"Give up Adrien..." Hawkmoth extended his hand. "Give me the ring so that we can bring your mother back...When you see her alive and well, you will know you made the right choice, even if it doesn't feel like it right now..."

Chat hesitated as his hand hovered over the case. He looked at Marinette squirming around in pain and he looked back to his peacefully sleeping mother. "Please don't hurt her..." Chat sniffed back a tear. "You win... _father_..." Chat closed his eyes and reached for his ring.

"Venom!" Chat was never gladder to hear her voice. He sharply turned his head to see Queen Bee sting Nathalie from behind.

"Sorry I'm late to the party!" Queen Bee helped Marinette up who rubbed her neck. "I had to feed my Kwami after my Venom ran out of time..."

"Ch-Chloe..." Marinette weakly chuckled as she grabbed her earrings back and put them on.

"Give up, _Hawkmoth_!" Chloe proudly smirked. "Rena Rouge and Carapace are fighting your stupid little Akuma and it's only a matter of time before..."

As if on cue Hawkmoth's brooch beeped. "No, it can't be!"

"It's over father...You've lost..." Chat touched a small rock with his Cataclysm, allowing it to disintegrate. Marinette transformed once again and joined Chat, alongside Queen Bee.

"Yo you dudes in here?" Carapace peaked into the room. "Hawkmoth!" Him and Rena Rouge entered the room and ran to Chat's side.

"You can't fight us all father..."

"Wait...Father?" Carapace eye's went wide.

"You're Adrien!" Rena Rouge gasped.

"Oops...Hello Alya and Nino," Chat nervously waved.

"Wait, _you two_ are Alya and Nino?" Queen Bee scoffed.

"Nice job Adrien..." Ladybug groaned. "I'm Marinette by the way..." Ladybug saw Alya's face light up, "Before you squeal in excitement we have a job to do!"

"Oh right," They turned to face Hawkmoth once more. He slumped against a wall, looking defeated.

Chat walked forward, "Give me your brooch...father..." He asked as it beeped once more.

"We could've been a family again...We could've had those walks by the beach, the weekends at the park, the warm family dinners..."

"You were too obsessed with raising the perfect son and bringing back mother to realize we could've done those things..." Chat sighed. "Just me and you..."

"I just wanted us to become a family again..."

"We were already a family..." Chat argued. "We were still a family when mother left...You're the one who broke us apart..." Chat heard his father sniffle back a tear.

"I...I'm sorry...my son..." Chat reached out and plucked Hawkmoth's brooch, making him de-transform.

"Over there!" Fu pointed the two police officers.

"What's going on here Ladybug?" one officer asked her.

"This is Hawkmoth...arrest him!" They nodded and hand cuffed Gabriel.

Chat and his father met eyes for the last time, before he was dragged away. Ladybug walked over to Nathalie and removed her brooch as well, before handing her over to the cops.

Chat walked over to the glass coffin and shattered it. He removed his mother's body and laid it out on the floor. He cried with a smile as he looked upon her. "She's dead..." He told Ladybug who knelt beside him. "I always thought she was living the life she always wanted..."

"I'm sorry Adrien..." Ladybug hugged Chat.

He wiped his tears, "It's time we give her a proper funeral...She deserves at least that much..."

"You're about to de-transform dude..." Carapace pointed out as his ring beeped.

"Go Chat..." Fu placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of her..."

Chat nodded and planted one last kiss on his mother's cheek. He got up and ran out the room, the other heroes following close behind.

"Woah," Rena Rouge awed at the dozens of police officers who stormed the house and began arresting the thugs Gabriel had hired. Ladybug called her powers and restored the damage the Akuma had caused, before they all leapt off.

They landed on the rooftop across the street, just in time for Chat to de-transform. They all did so as well.

"I can't believe you're Adrien..." Nino gulped.

"And I can't believe Ladybug is Marinette!" Alya screeched and attacked Marinette. "I knew Ladybug went to our school...I can't believe _you're_ Ladybug!" Marinette nervously laughed as Alya blabbered on.

Nino pulled Adrien aside, "Are you okay bro?"

"No..." Adrien sighed. He glanced at Marinette, "But I think I will be..."

Nino smiled and patted his shoulder, "Here...I'm supposed to give this back right..." Adrien took Nino's miraculous.

"Thanks..."

"Listen...whenever you need to talk to someone...I'll always be here...remember that ..." Adrien nodded and hugged Nino.

"Man this entire time, you were Chat Noir..." Nino ran his hand through his hair as he watched Alya yell at Marinette. "Well I don't know how Alya feels about Marinette, but I'm glad you're Chat...Couldn't be anyone better!"

"Thanks Nino," Adrien smiled at his friend. He saw Chloe awkwardly standing aside.

"Excuse me..." Adrien walked over to Chloe.

"I'm sorry Adrien...All of this is my fault..."

"Yeah it is..." Chloe slung her head in shame. "But you also made up for it today...Thank you." Chloe was surprised when Adrien hugged her tight. She returned the hug with a smile.

"Careful Chloe, if you keep behaving we might just become friends again..." They both laughed as Adrien backed away and extended his hand. "I need your miraculous back Chloe..."

"Yes of course..." She hesitated, but removed the comb and handed it over to Adrien. "I really am sorry Adrien..."

"If you want to make it up to me...Stay like this, whether it's alone with me, or at school with everyone else...Just be a good person Chloe, that's all I want..." Chloe nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry about...your mother," Chloe turned around to face his mansion. Adrien watched as police officers took over the scene. "I still remember her from when we were kids...I think you made the right choice Adrien..."

"Thank you," Adrien hugged her one last time.

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and went over to Adrien, "We have to go home Adrien...Nino said he dropped my parents off there..."

Adrien nodded and transformed back into Chat. They dropped off their friends onto the street below before heading towards the bakery.

ooo

"Marinette!" Sabine hugged her daughter tight right as they entered the store.

"We saw what happened on the news honey; thank god Hawkmoth didn't take you too..." Tom quieted when he saw Adrien. "Adrien..."

"I'm so sorry; my father did this to you two..." Adrien cringed when Tom came over and hugged him.

"Don't apologize son..." Tom told him.

Sabine walked over with a smile, "You were really brave today Adrien."

"She's right," Tom backed away but held onto Adrien by the shoulders. "You fought those thugs all on our own without a suit. You could have gotten injured, yet you risked it all to help save us!"

Adrien slightly smiled, "Thank you."

"You've proven yourself Adrien," Tom grinned. "I had already started to love you...But after today you've won a special place in my heart."

"And you'll always have a home here Adrien..." Sabine beamed.

"Th-Thank you..." Adrien smiled with watery eyes. His skin started to itch and so he scratched himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

"Um...Can I take Adrien for a second?" Marinette asked.

"Sure thing honey," Sabine smiled before turning to Adrien. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need until you figure things out."

"If you need any help, we're here for you son," Tom patted Adrien's shoulder.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Marinette grabbed Adrien and led him into her room.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she closed her trap door.

"I don't know..." Adrien just realized he was finally alone. All the emotions he had been holding back in public hit him with full force.

"My father's gone..." He whispered to himself. "And my mother's dead..." He collapsed onto his knees as the reality of it all hit him hard. Marinette hugged him from behind as Adrien wept into his hands. "Sh-She's g-gone..." he sniffled. Whatever little hope Adrien had held onto for all these years that she would come back had been extinguished. "M-My f-father..."

"He was Hawkmoth..." Marinette hugged him from behind. "You know we had to put him away Adrien..."

"I know...It's just so surreal now..." Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands with his own. "My mother's dead and my father's going to be locked away," Adrien painfully swallowed as Marinette brought up her hand to wipe his tears.

"But you're not alone..." Marinette reminded him.

"Yeah I know," Adrien closed his eyes and gave into the warmth embrace of the girl behind him.

Marinette moved her hands over his chest, "You're burning up Adrien..." She kissed his neck and hooked her fingers on his shirt, raising it above his head and tossing it away.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked.

Marinette simply smiled and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to her bed and threw him back, before straddling atop his lap. "I know this is a bad time but..."

"No..." Adrien grabbed her and flipped her over. He pinned her arms back as he towered above her. "I...I need you right now..."

Marinette raised an eyebrow as Adrien attacked her lips. He moaned into her mouth as she unbuckled his belt and took his pants off. Adrien did the same to her shirt. He lowered his face, kissing her neck and shoulders before sucking away on her breasts.

Marinette softly exhaled as she took her pants off. As Adrien kept sucking, she extended her arm to her night table, opening a drawer and taking a condom out. "Use this, Adrien..."

Adrien's eyes went wide, "Are...Are you sure about this Marinette?"

"Yes..." Marinette smiled. "I want this Adrien...And I know you need it too..."

Adrien nodded and brushed her cheek with his finger. "You're beautiful..." He leant down and gave her a final kiss, before wrapping himself with the condom.

"I'm going in..." He warned her. She cringed as he slowly entered her. "Ohhh fuck..." He moaned in ecstasy. His head fell onto her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. He began to thrust slowly at first.

But his thrusts began to slow down, "It's okay Adrien, you can go..." She paused when she heard him sniffle. "Adrien?" She raised his head and found watery eyes.

"It's okay Adrien, everything will be fine..." She reassured him.

Adrien stopped to admire her beauty. Her fair, pale skin, her pretty blue eyes that matched her lovely hair. Marinette was as pretty as the day he first noticed just how stunning Ladybug was.

"You're beautiful my lady," he cried with a smile. "Please don't ever leave me..."

Marinette pursed her lips and planted a kiss on his lips, "I'll never leave you kitty..."

"You're all I have left," Adrien closed his eyes as Marinette wiped his tears away.

"I'm right here Adrien...I'll never leave you," Marinette wrapped Adrien once again and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Adrien..." She told him as she raked his hair while he began to thrust again.

Adrien sniffled, "I love you too, Marinette."

ooo

Adrien stood hand in hand with Marinette as people took turns giving speeches. He held back tears as his mother's coffin was lowered to the ground and dirt was poured upon it. People Adrien barely recognized but knew they were here for his mother, came up to him and gave their condolences while Adrien faked a smile for each one.

Adrien crouched and placed flowers down on top of his mother's tombstone. Nino walked over and put his hand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien took a deep breath and got up, turning around to meet his friend, "Thanks for coming, Nino," Adrien hugged his friend tight. He looked around, the funeral service had already finished but several people still lingered.

"How you doing bro?" Nino asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm holding up," he slightly smiled as he looked past Nino and at Marinette talking to Alya. "I might've lost my parents but I still have you three..."

"You got that right!" Nino smiled back as Adrien turned back to his mom's tombstone. "So what now?"

"I don't know..." Adrien shrugged. "I feel like a new chapter of my life is just starting you know?...Now that I finally have closure regarding my mother..."

"I see..." Nino pursed his lips. "What about your dad...?"

"I'm still figuring that part out..." Adrien shrugged. "He did horrible things, both to this city and to Marinette...but he just wanted to bring back my mother..." Adrien closed his eyes and sighed. "I need more time to figure things out..."

"I get it man..." Nino acknowledged.

Adrien saw the Mayor's car pull up and saw Chloe get out. He waved at Chloe with a smile as she walked over to him, "Thanks for coming Chloe..."

"Thanks for letting me come, after everything I've..." Adrien's hug silenced her.

"Don't worry Chloe...I need friends right now more than ever..."

"F-Friends...?" Chloe smiled into his hug.

"Of course..." Adrien noticed Marinette waving him over, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Chloe." Adrien put his hand on Chloe's shoulder and smiled, before walking over.

ooo

"Are you sure about this Adrien?" Ladybug asked as they landed in front of his old mansion. "We just buried your mother..."

"I'm sure..." Chat closed his eyes, before entering his house. Other than the police tape, the mansion was clean and tidy, since Ladybug had cleaned up all the damage. He walked over to his father's office and looked down into the secret room that once held his mother's body.

Chat slowly walked up the stairs and into his room, "It feels so different now..."

"You don't have to move out of our bakery yet...You can stay as long as you need to..."

"I'm not coming back here bug," Chat grabbed Ladybug's hand and held on tight. "It's time to move on from this chapter of my life," Chat walked around his room.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sell it...sell everything," Chat sternly told her. "This isn't my home anymore...I've felt more at home with you and your parents in that bakery than I ever have here..."

"And your dad's company?"

"It's my dad's...not mine..." Chat sighed. "I'm going to sell it and make a name for myself on my own...Whatever that may be..."

Ladybug smiled and brought herself closer, "I'm proud of you, Adrien..." She said before kissing him.

"Come on; let's get out of here..." He grabbed his baton and ran out the balcony and jumped, with Ladybug right behind him. "I'll race you to the Eiffel Tower!" He smiled as Ladybug accepted the challenge and swung in front of him.

He chased behind her, purposely letting her ahead so he could admire her from behind. He didn't know what the future held, but he knew his Lady would be by his side, inside the suit or out. She would always be by his side for the rest of his life, his partner and his lover.

His mom was dead, and his father was going to go to jail, but he had Marinette, her parents and two lovely friends. _They_ were his family; they were more family than his dad ever was. His future looked brighter than it ever did. He had freedom now, to do whatever he wanted, to make his life the best that he could make it. He would finally get a chance to just _live._

He found himself staring at her, and he just lit up in a genuine smile. "If I beat you there you owe me all your desserts for dinner today!"

"Bet's on kitty! If I win you owe me yours!" Ladybug smirked. She swung harder away as Chat sped up. The wind raced past his grinning face as his heart beat faster. He was going to be just fine. He would be alright, as long as he had the girl in front of him in his life. His Ladybug...his Marinette.


End file.
